The Shawn's Adventures of Space Jam
by altoncoates15
Summary: An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game.
1. Shawn's Dream

A "new version" of the movie "Space Jam". An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC adult language, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game.

Synopsis: Swackhammer, an evil alien theme park owner, needs a new attraction at Moron Mountain. When his gang, the Nerdlucks, heads to Earth to kidnap Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes, Bugs challenges them to a basketball game to determine their fate. The aliens agree, but they steal the powers of NBA basketball players, including Harden, Giannis, Simmons, Porzingis and Embiid - so Bugs gets some help from NBA superstar Shawn Matthews.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. Shawn Matthews, his friends and his family are the OC Characters (I used five active NBA current players). But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

 **Warner Bros. Pictures**

 **Present**

 **A film by Altoncoates15**

* * *

Summer 2000: Shawn's Dream:

It is nighttime in Savannah, GA, a shooting star is flying by and the moon is showing and there's a kid playing basketball this is young Shawn Matthews (10 years old) and his stepfather Marvin Burnett comes outside (Since his real father Andre Matthews died in car accident when he was 5 years old.)

Marvin: Shawn?

Shawn turns to see his stepdad.

Marvin: What are doing out here, son? It's after midnight.

Young Shawn: I couldn't sleep, Daddy.

Marvin: Well, neither can we with all that noise you're making. Come on let's go inside.

Young Shawn: Just one more shot? Please?

Marvin: All right, young man. Just one.

Young Shawn: Yeah. (Shoots the ball to the basket)

Marvin: (Chuckling) That's good shoot it again. (Passes the ball to him)

Shawn shoots the ball again to the hoop and makes a shot, his stepfather catches it and smiles.

Marvin: Getting pretty good, son. (Passes him the ball) Go ahead shoot til you missed.

Young Shawn: Do you think if I get good enough, I can go to college? (Shoots it again and makes another point)

Marvin: Hey. You get good enough, you can do anything you want to, Shawn.

Young Shawn: I want to play in Kentucky. (Shoots the ball to the basket)

Marvin: Aw, University of Kentucky. That's a real fine school, real fine school. You can get a first class education there.

Young Shawn: I wanna play on the championship team, (Shoots the ball to the basket) Then I wanna play in the NBA. (Shoots the ball to the basket four times)

Marvin: All right let's slow down, son. Don't you think you oughta get a little sleep first?

Young Shawn: And once I've done all that..

Marvin: Uh-Huh.

Young Shawn: I wanna become a successful businessman and an entrepreneur, Pop.

Marvin: A businessman and an entrepreneur, huh? Hey, now that's a great career. When you've finished with that, I suppose you're gonna fly, huh?

Before they can go inside the house Shawn stops and turns to face the basketball hoop, He runs to the basket dribbling it twice. As he runs we see images of his older self playing real basketball, he jumps and slam dunks it.

* * *

 **Starting**

 **Michael B. Jordan as Shawn Matthews (original OC; main role)**

 **Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) (voiced by Jeff Bergman; main role)**

 **The Shawn's Adventures of Space Jam**

The scene showed the audience images of Shawn Matthews playing in High School at Savannah (such as 2008 McDonald's All-American MVP), in College at University of Kentucky (2009 NCAA College Basketball AP All-America 1st team) and in the NBA (drafted to Memphis Grizzlies in 2009), winning the game, trophies (like 2010 Rookie of the Year, 2016 All-Star MVP and 2016 Defensive Player of the Year) and medals (Represent Team USA, two gold medals from the Olympics in 2012 and 2016).

* * *

 **Corey Hawkins as Andre James "A.J." Matthews (original OC; major role)**

 **Jussie Smollett-Bell as Kayla Summers (original OC; supporting role)**

 **Keke Palmer as Shelby Burnett (original OC; major role)**

 **Bryshere Y. Gray as Derrick Burnett (original OC; major role)**

 **Kyra Pratt as Kimberly Matthews (original OC; supporting role)**

 **Tisha Campbell-Martin as Dorothy Matthews (original OC; supporting role)**

 **Eriq La Salle as Marvin Burnett (original OC; supporting role)**

 **Zac Efron as Aaron Swinton (original OC; major role)**

 **Jason Mitchell as Terry Moore (original OC; major role)**

 **Giannis Antetokounmpo (NBA Player; supporting role)**

 **James Harden (NBA Player; supporting role)**

 **Joel Embiid (NBA Player; supporting role)**

 **Ben Simmons (NBA Player; supporting role)**

 **Kristaps Porzingis (NBA Player; supporting role)**

 **Michael Jordan (NBA Legend; supporting role)**

* * *

 **Based on 1996 Warner Bros. movie,**

 **(Space Jam directed by Joe Pytra and produced by Ivan Reitmen)**

* * *

 **Animated by**

 **Bruce W. Smith**

 **Darrell Van Citters**

 **Spike Brandt**

 **Tony Cervone**

* * *

 **Music by**

 **James Newton Howard**

 **J. Eric Schmidt**

* * *

 **Written, Produced and Directed by**

 **Altoncoates15**

* * *

 **AN: This is the first chapter of the story. Shawn's dream is a basketball player and years later, Shawn Matthews is now an NBA basketball player and an 7-time all-star as well. Once he's done playing in the professional career, he will become a successful businessman and an entrepreneur. Besides I can't tell you the whole story. But don't hold your breath, I will tell you in the next chapter. That's all for now and please be sure to read and review this chapter of the story. Later.**


	2. Moron Mountain

A "new version" of the movie "Space Jam". An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC adult language, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game.

Synopsis: Swackhammer, an evil alien theme park owner, needs a new attraction at Moron Mountain. When his gang, the Nerdlucks, heads to Earth to kidnap Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes, Bugs challenges them to a basketball game to determine their fate. The aliens agree, but they steal the powers of NBA basketball players, including Harden, Giannis, Simmons, Porzingis and Embiid - so Bugs gets some help from NBA superstar Shawn Matthews.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. Shawn Matthews, his friends and his family are the OC Characters (I used five active NBA current players). But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

Memphis Grizzlies Press Conference 2016:

In the Memphis Grizzlies press conference, Shawn Matthews is now a NBA Basketball player and he's wearing cornrows. Shawn talking about become a free agent next season and going to Rio de Janeiro to play in the 2016 Olympics for basketball.

Shawn: I just feel at this time that I've reached the pinnacle of my team of Memphis Grizzlies and this will my last year of playing with the Grizzlies because my contract is coming to the end next season. The good thing that comes out of this is that my family and my friends has the opportunity to see me play my basketball game.

Reporter: What are gonna go next season?

Shawn: Well, that will be too early to predict right now and uh, but I think you might wanna find out until after this season of 2016-17 and Mid-July.

Reporter 2: What are gonna do now after season this year?

Shawn: I'm gonna have to say that I'm going to Rio De Janeiro to play in the Olympics this year, I already had one gold medal in the last Olympics in 2012 and that was my best year of my life. This time, I'm gonna win the gold medal this year.

As Shawn continues talking the camera zooms up panning up to the night sky, panning past the moon and into space. The camera pans past the sign which says "Amusement Park." There is a planet that says "Moron Mountain." It is an alien theme park where the aliens go to, the park had a lot of rides and it had an alien head as an entrance. We see the ride with a robot alien zapping ships around it. It continues zapping until it got on target and the ship flies and then it lands on the parking lot and the two aliens are unharmed, but the kid is not happy with his dad.

Alien Kid: (Bored) Let's get out of here, Dad. This stinks. Don't bring me here anymore, all right?

Then the alien kid is being monitored by an green dog like alien he is short, obese he wears a magenta business suit and a pink shirt this is Mr Swackhammer the owner of Moron Mountain and his minions are small insectoid aliens called Nerdlucks they wear bowties.

Mr Swackhammer: (To the Nerdlucks after angrily turning off the TVs) Are you listening?

These are the five Nerdlucks Pound is the orange overweight one, Bang is the green scrawny one, Bupkus is the purple stocky one, Blanko is the tall slender blue one, and Nawt is the red short one they came over to Swackhammer as he continues to lecture.

Mr Swackhammer: Did you hear him? Did you hear him? That little brat is right. I told you if I told you once. I've told a thousand, thousand, thousand, thousand times! (Camera panning to his face) We need new attractions!

Nerdlucks: Right!

Mr Swackhammer: New ones!

Nawt: (Nodding his head) Uh-huh.

Mr Swackhammer: Get it?

Nawt: Big shiny new things Yeah. (Filing Swackhammer's finger nails)

Bang: (Cleaning Swackhammer's sandals while Bupkus licks his sandals) Absolutely sir.

Mr Swackhammer: (Lighting his lighter) Look at me. Look at me and listen. (Burning Pound's butt with his lighter and Pound screams in pain then he jumped off the desk) The customer is always right!

Nerdlucks: Right!

Mr Swackhammer: The customer is always right. (Lighting his cigar and smokes)

Nerdlucks: Yeah! exactly!

Mr Swackhammer: (Smiling and drooling) Always! (Green drool lands on Blanko)

Blanko (Disgusted) Eww!

Nerdlucks: Right!

Mr Swackhammer: (Gets up from his chair) Okay we need something. (Hits Nawt and Bupkus)

Bupkus: Oh, my bad!

Mr Swackhammer: We need something…(Hits Pound and Blanko which causes them to yelp) Nutty!

Nawt: Nutty he says.

Mr Swackhammer: (Sits on the remote and turns back on TVs) Something wacky.

Nawt: Hmm, wacky.

Mr Swackhammer: We need something, something, something, we need something…

Bupkus: Looney? (Covered his mouth) Oops!

Nawt: (Pointing the TVs) Looney thank you.

Mr Swackhammer: (Surprised) Looney?

Mr. Swackhammer Turns around and noticed the TVs on and He sees the Looney Tunes on the TVs which gave him the idea. Those filmography shorts of Looney Tunes you can see such as Duck! Rabbit! Duck!, To Beep or Not to Beep, What's Opera Doc?, Rabbit of Seville, and more.

Mr Swackhammer: (Smiling excitedly) Yes Looney! Yes! Now you're talking! Looney, that's it, that's the word I was looking for! (Bupkus looks up at him smiling and giggling excitedly) Looney, Get the Looney Tunes!

Bupkus: (Jumping up Happily) Looney Tunes!

Mr Swackhammer: Bring them here!

Blanko: Sir, just noticing, sir. They're from earth, What if they can't come?

Mr Swackhammer: (Glares) What did you say? What if they can't come? (Grabs Blanko by the neck, choking him and smiled evilly) Make em!

Blanko: (Strained voices) Cool.

Mr Swackhammer: Make em! (Laughing evilly) Looney!

Bupkus: We're gonna get them. Yeah all right!

The camera zooms away from Moron Mountain. Mr. Swackhammer plans is to find the Looney Tunes and take them to the Moron Mountain for the new attraction. This plan is no good.

* * *

 **AN: This is the end of the chapter of the story. In the press conference, Shawn is talking about one more year of the contract of Grizzlies and after that, he'll be a free agent next summer of the season. Mr. Swackhammer plans to find the Looney Tunes and take them to the Moron Mountain for the new attraction and ithe is the Nerdlucks' mission to find the Looney Tunes and capture them. This plan is no good. Anyways, I really can't tell you the whole story. But don't worry, You'll find out in the next chapter. That's all for now and please be sure to read and review this chapter of the story. ¡Adios, amigos!**


	3. Nerdlucks' Invasion

A "new version" of the movie "Space Jam". An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC adult language, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game.

Synopsis: Swackhammer, an evil alien theme park owner, needs a new attraction at Moron Mountain. When his gang, the Nerdlucks, heads to Earth to kidnap Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes, Bugs challenges them to a basketball game to determine their fate. The aliens agree, but they steal the powers of NBA basketball players, including Harden, Giannis, Simmons, Porzingis and Embiid - so Bugs gets some help from NBA superstar Shawn Matthews.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. Shawn Matthews, his friends and his family are the OC Characters (I used five active NBA current players). But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

One year later in summertime and back on earth, on a playground basketball court, and where Shawn (he's off-season and a free-agent now) is playing the 5-on-5 streetball tournament game for charity. One of the players made the shot and the crowd cheered for them and the Bombers players watch the players as well. Shawn is playing for the Bombers in the streetball against the Razzles in the semi-finals and along with Shawn, he has two of his best friend since childhood and their names are Aaron Swinton and Terry Moore. On the court, Aaron, Terry and Shawn is coming of the bench and getting ready to play. Aaron is talking to Shawn.

Aaron: Hey, Shawn. I just wanna to say... Thanks for autographing that basketball for my fiancee and my stepdaughter. I'm a hero now.

Shawn: No problem. Happy to do it, man. (He smiled and high five Aaron three times)

Terry: Come on, guys. Let's do it.

Shawn, Aaron and Terry are stepping up to the court. Since it's Bombers ball, The referee give the ball to Aaron and he throws the ball to Terry. Terry run for the hoop, dribbles the ball down the court, pass the ball to Shawn and he made a three point shot. Terry has the ball and made a two point shot. Aaron has the ball and made a two point shot as well. Shawn has the ball and slam dunks it. While Shawn is playing, a wearing a suit is coming to the game. The guy is Shawn's older brother, A.J. Matthews. He is a sports agent based of Atlanta, GA. He is working for Smyth Sports Entertainment Group. He represents a number of prominent NBA players, including his younger brother.

Bombers' Coach: Time out!

When the coach calls the time out with 10 seconds left and the player goes to the coach and find a gameplan to win the game. Also, the score is tied 78-78.

Bombers' Coach: Okay, guys. Listen up. We're tied 78-78 and all we need to do now is score two or three points to win the game. Here's how goes... Aaron, I want you run with the ball and pass to Terry. Terry, I want you to go left and don't let Dawkins steal a ball from you. And, Shawn, It's up to you to score two or three points. If we win this, we are going to the finals. (Gathers their hands as team hand stack) Okay, Bombers on three.

Bombers: One. Two. Three. Bombers! (Breaks away as team hand stack)

With 10 seconds left, The Bombers are on offense. The referee give the ball to Terry and he passes the ball to Aaron. Aaron run for the hoop, dribbles the ball down the court, passes the ball to Terry and Terry runs with the ball on the left side of the three point line. Terry throws the ball to Shawn and finally, Shawn made a two point shot. The Bombers wins the game and they on their way to the final tournament. The crowd cheers the Bombers. After that, The Bombers are heading to the locker room to hit their showers. Before Shawn is heading to the locker, A.J. came here to see his younger brother.

A.J.: (Smiling) Hey, Shawn! (He walks to Shawn)

Shawn: (Laughing) My bro!

A.J.: (Looks at him and give him a handshake and hugs him) I saw you at the game you did good, Shawny.

Shawn: Yeah. And you still my agent too. What you doin' here?

A.J.: I just want to came here that, after you had meeting in different cities, have you make a decisions yet?

Shawn: Nah. I haven't made one yet.

A.J.: You better make one fast because the NBA Season starts in October. You got two months left.

Shawn: I'll let you know when. Just give me a time. (Shawn is heading to the locker room and take a shower)

A.J.: Okay. (Calls out Shawn) Hey, Shawn.

Shawn: Yeah?

A.J.: After you take a shower and get dressed, Do you want me to ride to your our parents house? Because we're having dinner today. Ask your friends you wanna come too.

Shawn: Yeah. I'll do that. (Goes to Terry and Aaron)

Terry: That's was a good one, man. (High five to Shawn)

Aaron: We're on our way to the finals. Whoo! (High five to Shawn and Terry)

Suddenly a spaceship flies by and the crowd gasped in shock and it disappeared. All the people get confused.

Shawn: What was that?

The people at the market screamed and run out of the way. The spaceship crashes into the ground and goes underground. Inside the ship are the Nerdlucks and Pound drives the ship. They fly through a tunnel.

Pound: Hang on!

Bang: Hanging on!

Bupkus: Hoo-hah!

Nawt: Hanging on!

Blanko: Are we there yet?

They continue flying through the tunnel. The ship shakes and the Nerdlucks scream and they see the Warner Bros. logo and the Looney Tunes theme plays as they fly towards it.

Pound: (Smiling) Bombastic!

Nawt: Cool!

They fly through the logo and entered Looney Tune land. On the ground we hear gunshots and Bugs Bunny is running.

Elmer Fudd: All "wight", you "iwascibwe" bunny! Come back here you "scwewy" "wodent"!

Bugs Bunny: (To audience) I'll, uh be with you in a sec folks after I finish with nature boy here. (Gets pointed at by Elmer's shotgun and Bugs looks at him)

Elmer Fudd: All "wight". you pesky "wabbit". I've got you now! (He's about to shoot Bugs, a metal ramp comes down on him and crushes him) Ouch!

Bugs Bunny: (Looks at the spaceship) Hmm. (The spaceship door opens and the Nerdlucks come out)

Pound: One small step for Moi!

Nerdlucks: Moi!

Bang: (Pulling out a flag) One giant leap for Moron Mountain!

Bang hits Pound in the foot with his flag and Pound screamed in pain. Bugs looks at Elmer and sees that Elmer is seeing stars and groaning in pain.

Bugs Bunny: And one whopper headache for Elmer Fudd. (He sees the Nerdlucks coming down from the ramp and the Nerdlucks look up at Bugs) Diminutive ain't they?

Bang: We seek the one they called Bugs Bunny.

Nawt: Yeah, Bugs Bunny.

Bang: Have you seen him?

Pound: Where is this guy?

Blanko: Is he around?

Bugs looks at the audience and then he decides to trick the Nerdlucks.

Bugs Bunny: Hmm... Bugs Bunny. Bugs Bunny, say does he have, uh great big long ears... (Shows them his ears) Like these?

Nerdlucks: (Nodding in agreement) Yeah! Uh huh.

Bugs Bunny: And does he hop around like this? (Hops around the forest)

Nerdlucks: Yeah.

Bugs Bunny: And does he say "What's up doc?" Like this? (Puts his hand on Pound's head and chomps his carrot) Eh... What's up doc?

Nerdlucks: (Excited) Yeah! Whoo!

Bugs Bunny: (Walking away) Nope. never heard of him.

Nerdlucks: (Disappointed) Aww.

Bugs Bunny: (To audience) You know. maybe there is no intelligent life out there in the universe after all.

Bugs is humming, suddenly a laser zap hits him, the trees and grass around him die, the sky turns red. The road around turns it into a hole.

Bang: Hold on there, Mr. Looney Tune. (Bugs turns around feeling shocked and his ears go down)

Bupkus: Hey, what do you think we are, stupid? (The Nerdlucks hold their laser guns and pointing them at Bugs)

Nawt: Don't move a muscle.

Pound: Okay, Bunny, gather up your tune pals. We're taking you for a ride. (Leaning in to camera, smiling and chuckling evilly)

Nawt: Move it, mister.

Pound sees Blanko acting dumb.

Blanko: Totally. All right. (Goes to Pound) So like where we going? (Chuckles)

Pound felt annoyed and slapped Blanko in the face.

Blanko: (Dizzy) Are we there yet? Oh. (Falls down)

* * *

 **AN: This is the end of the chapter of the story. In the press conference, Shawn and his friends are playing in the streetball tournament for the charity and they won the semifinals. The Nerdlucks invades the Looney Tune Land to capture Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes. Like I said, this plan is no good at all. Anyways, I am not finish the whole story. But don't worry, You'll find out in the next chapter. That's all for now and please be sure to read and review this chapter of the story. Sayonara, Dudes and Dudettes!**


	4. We Challenge You to the Basketball Game!

A "new version" of the movie "Space Jam". An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC adult language, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game.

Synopsis: Swackhammer, an evil alien theme park owner, needs a new attraction at Moron Mountain. When his gang, the Nerdlucks, heads to Earth to kidnap Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes, Bugs challenges them to a basketball game to determine their fate. The aliens agree, but they steal the powers of NBA basketball players, including Harden, Giannis, Simmons, Porzingis and Embiid - so Bugs gets some help from NBA superstar Shawn Matthews.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. Shawn Matthews, his friends and his family are the OC Characters (I used five active NBA current players). But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

Back in the real world, A.J. is driving Shawn's family house. And also, Terry and Aaron is driving right behind them. As Shawn asked Terry and Aaron want to come to his family house for dinner today and they say "Yes.", so they allowed to come over his family home for dinner.

Shawn: Oh, boy. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse.

A.J.: Yeah. Me, too. Your victory makes me hungry. We're home now.

A.J. stops the car and parks in front of The Matthews' house. Also, Aaron stops the car right behind A.J.'s car.

Shawn: (gets out of the car) Thanks for the ride, bro. I appreciate it.

A.J.: (gets out of his car) No problem, bro. (Looks at Terry and Aaron behind them and they get out of the car) Hmm, It seems you friends are hungry, too.

Shawn: Yep. I asked them and they can come.

Terry: (smiling) Hey, man. We're here and we're hungry for some food.

Aaron: (smelling) Mmm, I can use some food right about now, guys.

Shawn: Hey, guys. I bet you can see my parents and my family, too. (Takes the bag from the car)

A.J.: Yeah. There's some food in the house and you're welcome to join us for some hospitality.

In the backyard the german shepherd is resting in his doghouse and he sees Shawn come home. As Shawn, A.J., Terry and Aaron heads for the front door. Female lawyer is at the front door and that lawyer name is Kimberly Matthews. Kimberly is Shawn's oldest sister. She says hello to his brother. Along with Kimberly, the mother is also at the front door and her name is Dorothy Matthews. She is Shawn's mother.

Kimberly: (Runs to Shawn and hug him) Hey, Shawn!

Shawn: Hey, sis. How you doin'?

Kimberly: Not too bad, little bro. (To A.J. and hugs him) Hey, A.J.

A.J.: Hey, Kim. How you doin'?

Kimberly: Oh, not too bad. (To Aaron and Terry) Hey, Aaron. Hey, Terry.

Terry and Aaron: What's up?

Dorothy: (Hugs him) Hey, Shawn.

Shawn: Hey, Mama.

Dorothy: How's a game goin'?

Shawn: We won the game and it was fine. Besides we're on our way to finals.

Dorothy: Congratulations. You're just in time for a victory dinner. (To A.J. and hugs him) Hi, A.J.

A.J.: Hey, Ma.

Dorothy: How's a goin'?

A.J.: I'm doin' good and I'm little tired. I'm hungry, too.

Dorothy: I'm sure you do. (To Aaron and Terry) Hi, Aaron. Hi, Terry. You're just in time for a victory dinner today.

Aaron and Terry: Hey, Mrs. Matthews. (They hug her)

Dorothy: Y'all come on in, guys. Dinner will be ready in five minutes. (To Kimberly) And, Kim, come and help me.

All: All right.

When the A.J. Kimberly, Terry and Aaron walking to inside the house and Shawn is behind. The german shepherd groans and runs up to Shawn.

Shawn: (Seeing his dog) Hey, what's up, Keith.

The family dog name is Keith and he jumps on Shawn and he falls to the ground. Keith licks Shawn's face.

Shawn: Oh, come on, Keith, get off me! Your breath!

Kimberly: (Runs out and sees Shawn) Shawn, are you all right? (To Keith) Get off him, Keith! Come on! That's enough, boy!

Shawn: That's enough, Keith! Get off me! Oh!

Dorothy: Come on, Keith! Get off of him! (Grabbing Keith by the collar, pulling him away) Pooch, stop it! Get off of him before I cook you! Come on, come on, come on, baby. Come on.

Shawn wipes the dog slobber off his face and two of the teenagers and their friends wearing basketball clothes walks down the sidewalk. The two teenage twins are Shawn's half siblings and their names are Shelby and Derrick Burnett. Also, when a car pulls up and she comes out of the van and they run down the sidewalk. This is Shawn's fiancée Kayla Summers.

Kayla: Hey, guys.

Shelby and Derrick: Hey, Kayla. (They hug her)

Derrick's friend: Later, dude.

Derrick: Later, man. (Derrick walks up to Shawn and smiles) Sup', bro?

Shawn: Sup', D? (He gives him a high five handshake and hug him)

Derrick: How was your game?

Shawn: It was fine and we won the game.

Derrick: I heard that. (Laughing)

Shawn: How was your basketball game?

Derrick: It was nice. Shelby, my friends and I beat those guys from down the street of the neighborhood and we won. I'll be in the house and I'll catch up to you. (Heads to the house)

Passengers: (Driving by and waving to Shawn) Bye, Shawn!

Shelby: (Happily running up to him) Hey, Shawn! Congratulations on the game.

Shawn: (Picks her up and hugs her and put her down) Hey, little sis. I appreciate that. How you doin'?

Kayla: Hey, Shawn.

Shawn: Hey, baby.

Kayla: (Kissing him) Oh, my! You're all covered up with drool, baby.

Shawn: That's my dog.

Kayla laughs and they walk inside the house.

Kayla: How's a game goin' on?

Shawn: Well, we won the game and I scored 39 points today.

Kayla: (Shocked) really?

Shawn: Yeah, besides that, I made 10 assist and and 10 rebounds. That's like triple-double.

Kayla: That's good. I'm really proud of you.

They walk into the kitchen and Shelby goes into the living room.

Marvin: Hey, son.

Shawn: Hey, Pop. (Laughing and hugs him)

Kayla: Hey, Marvin.

Marvin: Hey, Kayla. (Hugs her)

Dorothy: Hey, Kayla.

Kayla: Hey, Dorothy. (Hugs and kiss her in the cheek) Mmm, smells good in here. What do we having for dinner?

Dorothy: We've got Fried Chicken, Short Ribs, Dumplings, Potato Salad, Mac and Cheese, Mashed Potatoes, Collard Greens, Black Eyed Peas and Rice, Cabbage, Sweet Cornbread, and everything. For dessert, Triple Fudge Chocolate Cake, Sweet Potato Pie and Vanilla Ice Cream

Shawn: Cool. I'm gonna need a good meal tonight. (Dorothy chuckling and Shawn felt sad)

Kayla: (Concerned) Is everything all right, Shawn?

Shawn: Boy, I stunk up the place. I hope this street basketball's thing is a good idea.

In the living room, Shawn's Siblings and his friends watches the news on TV. It's about Shawn's free agency and what team that he'll play in 2017-18.

Stephen A. Smith: It was another career day for Shawn Matthews. In the NBA season of 2017-18, What team he will play this season?

Shawn: What you guys watching? (He goes into the living room and sees the news on TV, and sits down to watch)

Stephen A. Smith: As a rumor, maybe Shawn will join the Toronto Raptors and they needed a small forward.

Shawn: Is this the only thing on TV?

Stephen A. Smith: When will he make that decision this season? When will he win the championship ring?

The news shows the Shawn's face in Raptors logo. Print shows "Could Shawn makes a decision or retire early?" Shawn doesn't like it.

Derrick: When are you goin' make a decision and what team will you go to?

Shawn: I don't know, man. I haven't made a decision yet.

Stephen A. Smith: Shawn, I know street basketball is your sport, but not in the NBA.

Shelby: I think you should play for the Atlanta Hawks, because they needed a hometown hero.

Shawn: Oh, you think so? I'll think about this one.

Stephen A. Smith: Watching this hurts me more than it hurts you. What is that?

Shawn: Y'all change the channel. Y'all don't need to be watching this mess. It's bad for you.

Derrick picks up the remote and changes the channel. He found a channel that has Road Runner.

Shelby: Cool. Road Runner. I haven't watched Looney Tunes in years on Cartoon Network.

Shawn: Hey. I love Looney Tunes. One of my favorite cartoon when I was a kid.

Derrick: Me, too, man.

Shawn: I'm goin' in the kitchen. (Gets up and goes into the kitchen)

On TV, Wile E. has a anvil as his wire goes down, sending him to the road. Road Runner stops in front of him. Then Porky Pig comes in.

Porky Pig: (Jumps in front of the screen) Stop this cartoon! (Panting to Wile E and Road Runner) We got an emergency cartoon character union meeting to go to.

Road Runner: Okay. Whatever you say. Meep-Meep! (Running off)

Porky Pig: Hey wait for me! Hold your horses! (Running after him)

Wile E. Coyote: Excuse me, gentlemen, wait for me!

Wile E. puts down the anvil to join them before he could walk away, he zooms up in the air. Then nothing else happens on TV.

Derrick: Man, where'd they go?

Shelby: Oh, my goodness. Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote can talk?

Derrick: Yeah, I guess. Since Loonatics Unleashed.

Marvin: (Yells) Hey, Everybody! Derrick! Shelby! Y'all wash up, come in the kitchen and it's time for dinner!

Everybody including Aaron and Terry are going to the kitchen wash their hands and after that, they having a soul food dinner. Back in Looney Tune Land, all of the Looney Tunes went to the theater for a meeting. Wile E flies down from the sky, crashing through the roof and lands on the floor. Then Daffy comes in with towels and holding a scrub brush.

Wile E. Coyote: That is going to leave the mark.

Daffy Duck: (Stepping on Wile E.'s nose) Stop the music. (Shoves Foghorn) Top duck coming through!

Foghorn Leghorn: Hey!

Daffy Duck: (Annoyed) Geez! Its getting so a guy can't even get himself wet around here. (To Bugs) So, what's the big emergency?

Bugs is tied up in chains and the Nerdlucks are standing by him as he talks.

Bugs Bunny: Uh, these little guys would like to make an announcement. (Passes the microphone to Pound) Here you go, shorty.

Nerdlucks: Go. (Bang pushed Pound gently)

Pound: (Goes to the microphone) All right, All right. (Clears throat to the tunes) You all of you are now our prisoners! (Grinning evilly)

There was a moment of silence then the tunes start laughing.

Sylvester: Ooh, we're in big trouble now.

Pound felt embarrassed as they laughed at him, he looks around and doesn't know what to say. Nawt takes the microphone to continue the announcement.

Nawt: We are taking you to our theme park in outer space.

Blanko: (Steps in) No fooling.

Nawt: Where you'll be our slaves and placed on display to the amusement of our paying customers.

The tunes just rolled their eyes what Nawt said.

Road Runner: (Annoyed) What a waste of time. (Laughing)

Witch Lezah: (Annoyed) My goodness. I have no idea what they talking about.

Gossamer: (Snickering) They wouldn't dare to capture us.

Daffy Duck: Oh fear, clutches to my breast. (Laughing with the tunes and Yosemite Sam jumps on stage)

Yosemite Sam: (Firing his guns) We ain't a-going nowheres!

Sam points his gun at Pound, but Pound pulls his laser gun and zaps Sam. Sam's clothes, hat, and guns are gun, he is in his underwear and charred. Daffy and all of the other tunes put their hands up. The Nerdlucks point their lasers at them.

Bugs Bunny: Eh, not so fast, doc. (Taking the chains off him) You can't just turn us into slaves that would be bad. You've gotta give us a chance to defend ourselves.

Pound: Oh yeah? (Pointing his gun at Bugs) Who says?

Nawt: Says who?

Bupkus: What?

Bugs Bunny: (Writing a note) Just a sec. (Shows them a book that says, "How to Capture Cartoon characters?") There read em and weep, boys.

Pound takes the book and they see a note that says "Give them a chance to defend themselves."

Blanko: What's this?

Nawt: Huh?

Nerdlucks: (Reading the note) "Give them a chance to defend themselves."

Bang: (Rolling his eyes and groaning) Aw, do we have to?

Nawt: It's in the rule book.

Bupkus: It is.

Blanko: Okay. it is in the rule book.

Bugs Bunny: Uno Momento. (Opens the door) We have to confer. (Closes the door)

Inside the room, Bugs is standing in front of the American flag, wearing a military uniform.

Bugs Bunny: All right troops. It is for us to choose a battlefield that affords us.

Porky Pig: (Raising his hand) Oh, I- I g- got it.

Bugs Bunny: Yes, Private Porkster?

Porky Pig: How about we challenge them to a spelling bee?

Elmer Fudd: Say, we "couwd" have a "bowwing touwnament". (Chucking)

Gossamer: Possibly a Football game.

Wile E. Coyote: I took a liberty, I suggest to challenge against those tiny aliens to cricket.

Road Runner: Or Maybe to the olympics like track and field.

Sylvester: Suffering Succotash! What's wrong with all of ya? I say we get a ladder. (Imagines his plan about Tweety) Wait til the old lady's out of the room, then grab the little bird.

Sylvester pretends he has Tweety and wheezes.

Bugs Bunny: (Calming Sylvester) Whoa, whoa. Take a deep breath, Sly. (Sylvester calms down, pants and nodding his head) Okay, Let's anaylze the competition here. (Pulls down the chart of the Nerdlucks) Now, what are looking at here? We got a small race of invading aliens.

Daffy Duck: Small arms, short legs. (Pretending to be a Nerdluck)

Elmer Fudd: Not "vewy" fast.

Wile E. Coyote: Not very big enough.

Sylvester: Tiny little guys.

Gossamer: Those alien aren't tall enough.

Road Runner: Don't have the athletic experience.

Porky Pig: Can't jump high.

Tunes: (In unison) Uh-huh. (Smiling)

They pull up the chart and go outside to the Nerdlucks. Bugs has a basketball with him as he looks at them.

Bugs Bunny: We challenge you to a basketball game. (Spins the ball around with his finger)

Pound: All right basketball it is!

Bang: Basketball!

Nawt: Basketball! (Jumping and clapping happily)

Bupkus: Oh boy, Oh boy. (Wags his tail happily)

Blanko: (Excited) All right! (Confused) What is basketball?

Bupkus: (Shrugging) What's that?

Nawt: Beats me.

Bang: We didn't have that in school.

Pound: I have no idea.

Bupkus: What?

Bugs Bunny: Lights, Camera, Action!

The lights turn off as the movie starts, Foghorn is trying to find the seat and he's in the way of everyone's view.

Foghorn Leghorn: Pardon me. Sorry.

Wile E. Coyote: (Cupping his hand to his mouth and yelling) I beg your pardon! Do you mind to sit down, Mr. Leghorn!

Barnyard Dawg: Allow me, Coyote. Hey! Down in front! (Throws his popcorn at Foghorn)

The popcorn hits Foghorn in the head and falls down, the movie starts it shows basketball history.

Narrator: An exhilarating team sport currently growing rapidly in popularity is basketball. Unlike football and baseball, only five men can play on a team. It's a fast-paced, razzle- dazzle game that requires wits and even faster reflexes. Here's how it's done in the professional ranks, the national basketball association, featuring the best players in the world.

The Nerdlucks are watching and listening to the movie. They all smiled beginning to understand what basketball is. Then they have an idea.

Nawt: The best players in the world.

Bupkus: The best! (Pound smiled at the idea)

* * *

 **AN: This is the end of the chapter of the story for now. Shawn, his fiancée, his family and his three friends are having dinner at his parents house. Bugs Bunny has been captured, The Tunes goes to theater. The Nerdlucks made an announcement that the Tunes will go to the Moron Mountain and become slaves. But Bugs has a better idea, instead of being slaves, just give them a chance to defend themselves. So, Bugs and the Looney Tunes challenges the Nerdlucks into a basketball game. Finally, The Nerdlucks has a better idea to find one of the best NBA players in the world. I'm not finish the whole story. But not to worry, you'll find out in the next chapter. That's all for now and please be sure to read and review this chapter of the story. See ya, sports fans!**


	5. Nerdlucks Steals Five Player's Talents

A "new version" of the movie "Space Jam". An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC adult language, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game.

Synopsis: Swackhammer, an evil alien theme park owner, needs a new attraction at Moron Mountain. When his gang, the Nerdlucks, heads to Earth to kidnap Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes, Bugs challenges them to a basketball game to determine their fate. The aliens agree, but they steal the powers of NBA basketball players, including Harden, Giannis, Simmons, Porzingis and Embiid - so Bugs gets some help from NBA superstar Shawn Matthews.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. Shawn Matthews, his friends and his family are the OC Characters (I used five active NBA current players). But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

The camera switches to Philadelphia it is daytime outside of Philadelphia 76ers Training Complex. Inside there's a basketball training facility where the 76ers are training and practicing for the 2017-18 basketball season. The Sixers are training for this season including Joel Embiid and Ben Simmons. Embiid has the ball, he shoots it and scored and assisted by Ben Simmons. The Nerdlucks arrive in disguise wearing a trenchcoat and a hat they sneaking in the basketball court. They goes to the corner, leans forward and take a look.

Bupkus: Ow! Get your feet out of my nose!

Nawt: Be quiet, they're looking. (Shushing then to Bang and Blanko) Hey, it's basketball.

Bang: (Opens the coat) Where?

Blanko: Whoa, now what?

Pound: We gotta find someone is a killer.

Bang: (Quietly) Hey, someone's killing someone.

Blanko: Nah. Seriously?

Pound: Wow a killer. Let me see.

Nawt: (Sees Joel Embiid and points at him) There, that's him the killer! He's big.

Blanko: (Smiling) He's good like last year.

Bupkus: (Smiling) He's gonna be good again this year. (Points out Ben Simmons) Other dude, he is a rookie and future star.

Pound: (Pushes down Blanko and smiled evilly) He's mine! I'm gonna get Joel Embiid. (Closes the jacket)

Bupkus: Yeah. I'm going to get Ben Simmons from Australian, too. Because he is a real killer and... blue chipper as well.

Pound: Good idea, Bupkus.

Nawt: Okay, you two. Go get them.

Pound: Yeah, watch out.

Bupkus: Out of the way.

When the whistle blows and the practice is over, the Sixers are going to the locker room. Pound and Bupkus comes out from under the coat he changes into pink ooze and he goes and sneaks into the locker room. They both stays in the locker. After five minutes later, the Sixers are coming out of the locker room and Joel Embiid and Ben Simmons are the two last person in the locker room.

Joel Embiid: Wait up, guys. Give me a second.

Joel Embiid opens his locker and he get his cologne. As Joel Embiid sprays the cologne. Pound launches into Joel Embiid's nose and goes inside his body. He twitches as Pound comes out his body and he felt dizzy. As for Ben Simmons, he sprays his Axe Body Spray. Bupkus does the same thing to Ben Simmons's ear like Pound does. He twitches as Pound comes out of his body and he felt dizzy. So does, Ben Simmons twitches as Bupkus comes out of his body and he felt dizzy, too.

Dario Saric: (yelling) Hey, Joel, Ben, you coming?!

Joel Embiid: Here I come!

Ben Simmons: I'll be right there!

Pound and Bupku goes back to the coat, Bang, Blanko, and Nawt open the coat for them and Pound and Bupkus goes inside the basketball.

Nawt: Okay, let them in open up.

Blanko: Open.

Bupkus: (Happily) Wow! I did it! I got took his talent! (Pointing out Ben Simmons' talent)

Pound: (Comes out of the ball and smiled gleefully) I got it! I got his talent! (Pointing Joel Embiid's talent and high five to Bupkus)

Bang: All right!

Blanko: Super.

At the parking lot. Joel Embiid twitches a little bit and felt little bit of dizzy. Ben Simmons look at him and concern him.

Dario Saric: (Concerned) Hey, guys. Are you okay?

Joel Embiid: I'm cool.

Ben Simmons: I'll be fine.

The camera switches to Milwaukee it is daytime outside of Milwaukee Bucks Training Center. Once again, inside there's a basketball training facility where the Bucks are training and practicing for the 2017-18 basketball season like any other NBA teams. The Bucks are training for this season including Giannis Antetokounmpo. Giannis Antetokounmpo dunked the ball and scored. When the practice is over, the bucks goes to the locker room.

Pound: Okay, Bang. You know what the do.

Bang: The Greek Freak is mine and his name is Giannis Antetokounmpo.

Blanko: Go get that greek dude.

Then Bang changes into pink ooze, he goes and sneaks into the locker room. Bang stays in the locker like Pound does. After five minutes later, As Giannis Antetokounmpo opens the hair grease and Bang launched into Giannis Antetokounmpo's nose and goes inside his body, he twitches around and Bang comes out of his body. His concerned teammates check on him.

Khris Middleton: (Concerned) What's up, G? You all right, G?

Giannis Antetokounmpo: Yeah.

Khris Middleton: You sure about that?

Giannis Antetokounmpo: I'll be all right.

Jabari Parker: Come on, we're all right, man. You're all right. Shake it off.

Giannis Antetokounmpo: (Exhales) I'm cool. Let's go.

The camera switches to Houston it is daytime outside of Houston Rockets Training Facility. Once again, inside there's a basketball training facility where the Rockets are training and practicing for the 2017-18 basketball season like any other NBA teams. The Rockets are training for this season including James Harden. Brandon Ingram shot two points and he assisted by Chris Paul. When the practice is over, the Lakers goes to the locker room.

Pound: Now, Nawt. You saw he is a killer. Right?

Nawt: Right. I choose "The Beard" James Harden, because he is a great player and a killer, too. Let me go get James Harden, Pound.

Pound: Then go get him.

Bupkus: Do your thing, Nawt.

Then Nawt changes into pink ooze, he goes and sneaks into the locker room. Nawt stays in the locker like Pound and Bang does. After five minutes later, As James Harden pump his lotion and Nawt launched into James Harden's nose and goes inside his body, he twitches around and Nawt comes out of his body. His concerned coach check on him as well.

Chris Paul: (Concerned) Hey, James. Are you all right, man?

James Harden: Yeah.

Chris Paul: You sure?

James Harden: Yeah. I'll walk it off.

Chris Paul: All right.

And finally, The camera switches to New York City it is daytime outside of New York Knicks' training facility. Once again, inside there's a basketball training facility where the Knicks are training and practicing for the 2017-18 basketball season like any other NBA teams. The Knicks are training for this season including Kristaps Porzingis. Kristaps Porzingis shot three points. When the practice is over, the Knicks goes to the locker room.

Pound: This is it. This is going to be the last one. (To Blanko) Blanko, can you step up?

Blanko: Yeah.

Pound: Who do you see?

Blanko: I saw the russian dude shot the ball far away to the hoops. I don't even know what his name is.

Bang: His name is Kristaps Porzingis.

Nawt: And he's from Latvia.

Bupkus: This guy is 7 foot tall.

Blanko: Oh, okay. I see.

Pound: Come on, Blanko. Don't screw up this time. Now get out there and get his talent so we can beat Looney Tunes at the basketball game.

Blanko: (Giving him a okay gesture) Okay.

And finally, Blanko changes into pink ooze, he goes and sneaks into the locker room. Blanko stays in the locker like Pound, Bang, Nawt and Bupkus does. After five minutes later, As Kristaps Porzingis spray his hairspray and Blanko launched into Kristaps Porzingis' nose and goes inside his body, he twitches around and Blanko comes out of his body. He shakes it off as well. Also, his concerned player check on him as well.

Tim Hardaway, Jr.: (Concerned) Kristaps, what happened?

Kristaps Porzingis: I don't know.

Enes Kanter: You all right, Kris?

Kristaps Porzingis: I'll be fine, Enes. I can handle it.

Nawt: Okay, let him in open up.

Pound: Open.

Bupkus: (Happily) Wow! He did it!

Pound: Did you get his talent?

Blanko: (Comes out of the ball and smiled gleefully) Yeah I did. I finally got it! I got his talent! (Pointing Kristaps Porzingis' talent)

Bang: Cool

Nawt: Excellent.

Pound: (Evil Laughing) Okay. That's it. We got all five NBA Player's talent and we can finally able to defeat Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes. If we win this, they're all going to be slaves in Moron Mountain. Our boss is going to be proud. (Evil Laughing)

The Nerdlucks evil laughing along with Pound as well.

Pound: (Annoyed) Enough! Let's head back to the Looney Tune Land. Now get back in the space ship.

Nerdlucks: Yes, sir. O' fearless leader.

The Nerdlucks goes to the spaceship with the basketball glowing with five stolen talent from the NBA Players. And the Nerdlucks heads back to Looney Tune Land to face the Looney Tunes.

* * *

 **AN: This is the end of the chapter of the story for now. The Nerdlucks has been stolen all five talents from the NBA players such as Harden, Giannis, Embiid, Simmons, and Porzingis. This is not good when they stole their talents. The Nerdlucks will take the advantage to defeat the Looney Tunes to win the game and become slaves as well. What will happened next? As far I concern, I'm not finish the whole story and I cannot tell you the whole story. But don't worry, you'll find out in the next chapter. That's all for now and please be sure to read and review this chapter of the story. See ya next time, fans. 😉**


	6. The Monstars

A "new version" of the movie "Space Jam". An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC adult language, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game.

Synopsis: Swackhammer, an evil alien theme park owner, needs a new attraction at Moron Mountain. When his gang, the Nerdlucks, heads to Earth to kidnap Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes, Bugs challenges them to a basketball game to determine their fate. The aliens agree, but they steal the powers of NBA basketball players, including Harden, Giannis, Simmons, Porzingis and Embiid - so Bugs gets some help from NBA superstar Shawn Matthews.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. Shawn Matthews, his friends and his family are the OC Characters (I used five active NBA current players). But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

In the next day of the afternoon at The Matthews' home, Derrick and Shelby is watching the news on tv in the living room.

Michelle Beadle: In a shocking development, 5 NBA players have been placed on a disabled list in the last 24 hours, all suffering from the same mysterious ailment. Whatever this mystery is, it seems to have a devastating affects the player's coordination. Watch Giannis Antetokounmpo.

Derrick: (Talking to his mother on the phone) Hey, Ma. Shelby and I'm goin' to the basketball court with Shawn and his friends.

Dorothy: (On the phone) All right, baby. Listen to your brother and don't go wandering off. Put your Shawn on the phone. I love you.

Derrick: I love you, too, Mama. (Calling out Shawn) Hey, Shawn.

Shawn: (Off Screen) Yeah!

Derrick: Telephone! You mama want to talk to you.

Shawn: (Off Screen) Here I come.

Shawn is racing down the stairs shirtless with his basketball shorts and grab that telephone.

Shawn is also watches the news and sees Giannis Antetokounmpo hit in the head with the ball and it shows Houston Rockets player James Harden, and Philadelphia 76ers player Ben Simmons.

Shawn: (On the phone) Shawn: Hey, mama. How do you doin'? You watching TV?

Michelle Beadle: It wasn't just here in Milwaukee nor Philadelphia, that's really frightening about it. Check out Brandon Ingram and Karl-Anthony Towns at the training facility.

Shawn watches Brandon Ingram shoots a three point and he misses the shot. Also Karl-Anthony Towns does his free throw shot but he misses the shot as well.

Brent Brown: (Angrily) What the heck's going on!? What's the matter with you, Ben?!

Dario Saric: Are you okay, Ben?

Ben Simmons: I'm ready, coach, I'll be alright. (Tries to drink the water but it spilled all over him)

Shawn: (To himself) Looks like I'm still a free agent just in time. (Hears knocking on the door, On phone) All right, mama. I gotta go, I'll call you later? Love you. Bye.

Shawn hangs up the phone and sees Kristaps Porzingis, walking down the court trying not to trip and Shawn hears knocking again.

Shawn: Derrick, get the door!

Derrick: Coming! (Asking who it is at the door) Who it is?

A.J.: (Off Screen) It's A.J. Aaron and Terry.

Derrick: Shawn, It's A.J. Aaron and Terry.

Shawn: Let them in.

Derrick: (Opens the door) Sup, A.J., Aaron, Terry?

Aaron and Terry: Sup'?

A.J.: Hey, Derrick. You ready?

Derrick: Yeah. Shelby and Shawn out there.

Shawn: Hey, guys.

A.J.: We're going to court today and play basketball for fun. After that, we're going to McDonald's for lunch. So lace up your Nikes and grab your gatorade. Ready?

Shawn: Yeah.

A.J.: Derrick?

Derrick: Born ready.

A.J.: Shelby?

Shelby: You got it.

A.J. All right, Let's go!

Shawn: Wait. Derrick, go turn off the TV.

Derrick: A'ight. (Runs to the living room and picks up the remote control)

Michelle Beadle: Now we take you live to the forum in Oakland, where the Warriors are refusing to take the court at the training facility.

When Derrick turns off the TV, The camera switches to Oakland, reporters, camera men, and fans gather around the Warriors and their coach comes out of the locker room.

Steve Kerr: Guys, we gotta get dressed. We got practice in 5 minutes. I mean, we're talking about a huge fine here.

Stephen Curry: No way, coach

Steve Kerr: Oh.

Kevin Durant: You heard what happened to Harden, Giannis, and the others. It's got to be germs in there or something.

Stephen Curry: Also, Simmons, Kristaps, and Embiid got theirs, too.

Klay Thompson: (Agreeing) Yeah, that's right.

Steve Kerr: Guys, that was in Philadelphia 3,000 miles away and Milwaukee, too.

Draymond Green: Bacteria like that can travel than the speed of light.

Klay Thompson: Yeah, it could be Invasion of the Body Snatchers.

Kevin Durant: Yeah, could be.

Stephen Curry: And we don't think is safe to dress in our locker room, Coach.

Steve Kerr: (Sighs) All right then, guys. Just dress in the hallway.

Warriors: Okay.

The Warriors put gas masks on as they prepare to go the locker room.

Meanwhile back in Looney Tune Land the tunes are practicing basketball.

Bugs Bunny: Okay, okay, now which one of you maroons have ever play basketball before?

The Tunes murmur and Daffy steps in.

Daffy Duck: I have coach, and there's an important strategic question I need to ask you.

Bugs Bunny: Yes?

Disco music plays as Daffy Duck did a fashion show he tried on random jerseys and the last one he's trying on a gold jersey, purple shorts, black sneakers, and green hair.

Daffy Duck: What do you think? I'm kinda partial with purple and gold myself. It goes better with my coloring.

Porky Pig: Hey guys. (To Daffy) Nice outfit, Daffy. (To Bugs) The little aliens say it's their turn to, uh, use the court.

The Nerdlucks are working out but they did very bad.

Wile E. Coyote: (Sigh and Annoyed) This is a waste of time.

Road Runner: You said it, Wile E. There aren't ready anyway. (Laughing)

Bugs Bunny: Yeah sure let the little pipsqueaks knock themselves out.

Gossamer: (Snickering) I don't think those little aliens are to ready to play.

Daffy Duck: Too bad you can't practice getting taller, boys.

The Tunes laugh, as they leave the dark clouds appear in the sky Pound and Bang smile evilly as they hold up the bag, Bupkus, Blanko, and Nawt go to them as they open the bag a basketball glows with the talents inside it. They all touch the ball absorbing the talents into their bodies, the tunes turn around and see what's going on.

Pound: (Smiling) Ahh! (He starts to feel strange then he began to grow big and strong, he laughs as he grew muscles)

Bupkus started grow taller to his torso and chest got expanded, his arms and legs grew muscles and his hair popped out of his head. Nawt grew his arms, legs and grew muscles. But he is skinny as well. Blanko looks up at Pound then his feet start shaking and big sneakers appear then he zooms up and grows tall, Bang started to grow tall he groans in pain as he grew muscles and his spine got strong then the spikes pop out. He turns to face the audience with his eye staring at the audience as he chuckles then he roars like a beast. The Tunes eyes widen with shock as they look up at them the Nerdlucks are now big and strong Pound looks like Joel Embiid (7'0" and 250lbs), Bang looks like Giannis Antetokounmpo (6'11" and 222lbs), Bupkus looks like Ben Simmons (6'10" 230lbs), Blanko looks like Kristaps Porzingis (7'3" and 240lbs), and Nawt looks like James Harden (6'5" and 220lbs). They are humanoid muscular aliens they wear navy blue basketball uniforms with gold trim lines, white zeroes on their jerseys and matching navy blue sneakers they smiled evilly at the Tunes. Pound and Bang chuckled at them and their voices become deep and resounding.

Blanko: (To Porky) Hey, little pig. (Bending down to Porky) Boo.

Porky Pig: (Shrieking then Sheepishly) (stammering) I be- believe wet myself. (Smiled and blushed)

Bang: Time to play a little basketball. (Yelling and he slammed the ball to the ground which causes an earthquake on the court the tunes run around until they get stuck in the middle, Foghorn, Elmer and Sam hug each other, Daffy, Road Runner, Wile E., Gossamer,Porky, and Sylvester looks up at them)

Wile E. Coyote: With all do respect, gentlemen, but who is those hideous creature?

Road Runner: They're so huge as well.

Gossamer: They're ferocious beasts, too.

Daffy Duck: Those little pipsqueaks just turn to superstars.

Porky Pig: They're (stammering) me- me- monsters.

Sylvester: Suffering succotash! (Points at them) They're Monstars!

Bang pops the basketball in his strong hand then they leave the court.

Bupkus: Bye-Bye.

As they leave they shake the ground and a hotel goes to the ground.

Bugs Bunny: (Eating his carrot,to audience) Eh, I think we need a little bit of help.

* * *

 **AN: This is the end of the chapter of the story for now. Shawn, Derrick, Shelby, A.J., Terry and Aaron are going to the basketball court at the playground and they saw the news about five NBA Players' talent has been stolen by The Nerdlucks. And now, since they touched the ball was glowing, they transform into the ferocious beasts superstars aliens. They're no longer the Nerdlucks, now they are the MONSTARS! What will happened next? As far I concern, I'm not finish the whole story and I cannot tell you the whole story. But don't worry, you'll find out in the next chapter. That's all for now and please be sure to read and review this chapter of the story. Later.**


	7. Shawn Matthews Meets The Looney Tunes

A "new version" of the movie "Space Jam". An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC adult language, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game.

Synopsis: Swackhammer, an evil alien theme park owner, needs a new attraction at Moron Mountain. When his gang, the Nerdlucks, heads to Earth to kidnap Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes, Bugs challenges them to a basketball game to determine their fate. The aliens agree, but they steal the powers of NBA basketball players, including Harden, Giannis, Simmons, Porzingis and Embiid - so Bugs gets some help from NBA superstar Shawn Matthews.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. Shawn Matthews, his friends and his family are the OC Characters (I used five active NBA current players). But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

Back in the real world, Shawn is playing basketball at the playground park with A.J.,Terry, Aaron, Shelby and Derrick.

Derrick: (Sighs and talking to the basketball ball) A'ight, little man. You my homeboy? Or are you my enemy? You are my friend, right? You are my ally. You are my associate, my personal assistant. You are my weapon. You are leaving. I'm going for the point line. (Shoots from the three point range and he made a shot) Nothing but net.

Shawn: Hey. Great shot, little bro.

A.J.: (Clapping) Mmm. Nice shot, D.

He is still poses.

Shelby: You can stop posing now. (Chuckling softly) Excellent.

Aaron: Not bad. Not bad. (Walks in next)

Derrick: (Walking up to Shawn) Something for you to shoot at.

Terry: Shoot it good, Aaron.

Aaron: I'll Do my best.

Shawn: (To Derrick) It was a good shot.

Derrick: Yeah, I know. Hey, Shawn, I gotta ask you something. The NBA and WNBA has to face reality. What's happening to these players is serious.

Shelby: They're gonna need some new players with talent, guys and girls who are skilled but never really thought about a professional career before. (Thinks for a moment) You think Derrick and I got a shot? (Shawn shook his head) Come on, really?

Shawn: Naw.

Derrick: Come on, man. Don't play me like that.

Shelby: Derrick and I just graduated from high school, we was playing basketball from high school and we won our championship. For girls varsity team, I won the championship and for boys varsity team, he won the championship, too. What do you think? (Smiling)

Shawn: Shelby, Derrick, listen, it's a big league's game, and y'all ain't ready. First, you gotta go to college and play basketball really hard. After that, if you good at it, (To Shelby) you can go to WNBA. (To Derrick) And you can go to NBA.

Derrick: What if Shelby and I tried really hard?

Aaron: Can you guys quiet down? I'm trying to concentrate to shoot the ball.

Shelby: It's because I'm a girl isn't it?

Shawn: (Scoffs) I didn't say that. What I meant was you don't got the experience. So what?

Derrick: I see. But don't worry I'll make to the NBA one way or another. (Aaron shoots the ball) You got it, Aaron!

Terry: Get inside this ball in the net.

Aaron made the shot and it was nothing but a net.

A.J.: (Impressed) Cool.

Aaron: You guys can't beat that. It's the best shot I ever made. And nothing but net.

Terry: (Impressed) Dang, man. You really shot the ball like a pro. (High five to Aaron)

Aaron: That was Stephen Curry's style jumpshot.

Shelby: Real nice shot, Aaron.

Aaron: Thanks, Shelby.

Shawn: Lucky shot, Aaron.

A.J.: (To Shawn) You can't do this. Don't be nervous. Do not be nervous. I know you can do this.

Derrick: Aaron, you feel that the NBA has to face reality, don't ya? It's just gotta start looking for some more dominant players in places they've never looked before.

A.J.: (Continuing) Just look at the ball. Visualize the shot where you want it to go.

Shawn: (Dribbles the ball) Right, right, right.

A.J.: Be the ball. Be the ball.

Shawn: (Annoyed) A.J., would you back up off of me. I'm trying to concentrate.

A.J.: All right. Sorry about that, bro.

Aaron: Did Shawn just tell you and Shelby that don't have the experience to be in the NBA and WNBA?

Derrick: Yeah.

Terry: The NBA aren't looking for players come from high school to draft no more. They looking for players who come from college. You gotta play college ball first if you want to play in the NBA. (To Shelby) And you, too, Shelby, in the WNBA.

Aaron: Hey, Shawn. How's double quarter pounder with cheese sounds?

Shawn: Sounds good.

Terry: Don't worry, Shawn. I'll pay for it and it's on me.

Shawn: Naw. It's cool and I'll pay for my own meal.

Shelby: I can go for McFlurry right now.

Derrick: Me too. After the meal for lunch.

A.J.: (Chuckling) Oh, stop that. You making me hungry, you guys.

Shawn: Check this out. I can shoot from three point long range and it will be nothing but a net.

Shawn looks at the ball, bend his knees, jumps, snaps his wrist, spread his fingerd and shoot it in the air.

Shelby: Airball!

Shawn: Come on! (Looks on as the ball to the basket rim) Look at that. It's going the rim.

Before the ball when into the hoop, in the air, the ghost of Michael Jordan is in the sky, blowing to lure the basketball into the rim. Shawn, his siblings and his friends see the ball moving around.

Shawn: (Whispering) Come on.

Terry: Can the ball make it?

Aaron: It is alive!

Derrick and Shelby: O.. M.. G!

The ball lands inside hoops and it was nothing but net. Shawn yelled in excitement, A.J., Shelby, Derrick, Terry and Aaron cheer for him.

Shawn: Yeah! I made it! Oh, yeah! (GIves everybody high fives)

They all chuckle as they go get the basketball and they gather around for a picture.

A.J.: Oh. Cool.

Shelby: Don't even say this.

Aaron: I've never seen one of these before.

Shawn: Guys, nothing but net.

Derrick: That was cool.

Shawn: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard that. (Chuckling)

A.J.: Wait, wait, wait. Let me get a picture of this. All of you bring it in.

Shawn: Guys, don't be jealous.

A.J.: All right, guys. Here we go. Now you're all gonna smile. You ready for a picture?

All: We ready.

A.J.: And you think, "This is good."

Shawn: Just take the picture please!

A.J.: All right. One. Two. Three. Say cheese.

All: Cheese. (The picture snaps)

They see the wind is blowing the trees in the wood and heard the noise too.

A.J.: What is that noise?

Derrick: I don't know. Sounds like a hurricane or something.

They see something glowing in the woods as well.

Shelby: And the woods is glowing too.

Terry: It's probably the aliens come out of the sky.

Aaron: This reminds of the show of The X-Files.

Shawn: I think I'll go check out. You guys wait here.

A.J.: Go ahead. Be careful out there.

Shawn: A'ight.

Shawn is running to the woods and he saw Michael Jordan as a ghost.

Michael Jordan: Hey.

Shawn: Mike? It's that you?

Michael Jordan: Yeah. It's me. (Concerned) What's wrong, Shawn? You never seen a ghost?

Shawn: No. What are you doing here in the woods, Mike?

Michael Jordan: I've come here for you to help the Looney Tunes. I need your help to save the Looney Tunes at the basketball game against the aliens.

Shawn: Wait a minute. What's gotta do with me?

Michael Jordan: Bugs Bunny says that he choose you and as a right now, you have been chosen, Shawn Matthews. Come... and please take my hand.

Shawn: Okay.

He touches Michael Jordan's hand and Shawn disappears with a white light flash. His siblings and his friends get confused that glowing stops and Shawn is missing.

Terry: (concerned) Where's Shawn?

A.J.: I don't know, man. He won't come out of the woods.

Shelby: I think we better check it out and search for him.

Aaron: Great Idea.

They going to the woods and search for him. The camera cuts in a tunnel, Shawn is being dragged further down into the tunnel. He sees the Warner Bros. Pictures logo ahead, he went through it. He is in Looney Tune Land. He flies down from the sky and into their town. He crashes down onto the ground. Shawn sits up all dizzy, with flying basketball balls around his head. He sees Bugs Bunny in front of him.

Bugs Bunny: Oh, uh, look out for the first step doc, it's a real lulu.

Shawn: Bugs Bunny?

Bugs Bunny: Eh, you were expecting maybe the Easter Bunny?

Shawn: You're a cartoon character. You ain't even real.

Bugs Bunny: Not real, eh? If I weren't real could I do this?

Bugs grabs Shawn by the shirt and kissed him on the lips. Shawn wipes his mouth disgusted. Then the tunes show up.

Elmer Fudd: Oh, "wook" is that Shawn?

Sylvester: (Comes out from a manhole cover) It's Shawn!

Witch Lezah: Hey, Gossamer, look! It's Shawn Matthews!

Gossamer: Hey! Shawn "The Human Lightning Bolt" Matthews!

Granny: It's Mr. Lightning Bolt!

Tasmanian Devil: (Bursts from the mailbox) Basketball!

Road Runner: My, my! Mr. Lightning Bolt himself!

Tweety Bird: (Sees Shawn down below) Ooh. I tawt I taw... I did! I did tee Shawn Matthews! (Flies down from his nest)

All of the tunes gather around Shawn as he looks at them.

Yosemite Sam: (Tips his hat) Howdy, Mr. Matthews?

Porky Pig: Pulling out a pencil and autograph book Eh, pardon me, Mr Matthews. Eh, could I have your auto...your John Hancock please?

Wile E. Coyote: Excuse me, Mr. Matthews. Please allow me to introduce myself, young lad. My name is Wile E. Coyote. It is very pleasant to meet you.

Daffy Duck: (Shows up wearing a doctor's uniform) Back off! Let the doctor take a look.

He pulls the lever and Shawn is lifted in the air as he sits on the chair. He looks down and sees the toons.

Daffy Duck: Whoops. A little high.

Shawn: (Nervous shaking his head) Oh, no.

Daffy Duck: Going down. (Pulls the lever)

Shawn: (Closing his eyes and Yelling) No!

He lands to the ground unharmed. The tunes claps and hold up number signs giving him points.

Daffy Duck: So, what do you say we go for a little spin? (He spins Shawn around then stops the chair and looks in his ear with an otoscope) Hmm. Now let's what we got inside here.

Bugs Bunny: (Waving) Yodel-ay-hee-hoo!

Daffy Duck: (Puts a thermometer in Shawn's mouth) Say "Ahh!" (The thermometer swells and it explodes then Daffy stamped an "A-OK" sign on Shawn's forehead) All right. He's Okay!

Shawn: Let me get this straight. First I touched Michael Jordan's hand, I was falling down to the cartoon world, those cartoon characters just came at me and that duck was playing doctor and stuff. Can somebody tell me that what's going on here? Because I'm totally confused.

Bugs Bunny: (Jumps on Shawn's lap) Why, Shawn, I thought you'd never ask. You see these aliens come from outer space, and they wanna make us slaves in their theme park. Eh, what do we care they're little. So we challenge them to a basketball game. But then they show up and they ain't so little. They're huge! We need to beat these guys. (Imaging himself being chained up and being forced to perform on stage) Cause they're talking about slavery! Then they'll make us do stand-up comedy, the same jokes every night for all eternity. We're gonna be locked up like wild animals and then trotted out to perform for a bunch of lowbrow, bug-eyed, fat-headed, humor- challenged aliens! Eh, what I'm trying to say is... (Shouting) We need your help!

Shawn: Look here, Bugs. I hate to break it down to you. As much as I'm a NBA basketball player. But, I'm not playing in the NBA yet and I'm still a free agent. So sorry, I can't really help you, guys.

Bugs Bunny: (Sarcastically, pulls out a rabbit skull) Right, doc, and I used to be Shakespearean actor. (Tosses the skull away)

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Terry and Aaron is searching in the woods where Shawn went through.

Aaron: (Yelling) Shawn? Shawn, where are you?!

Terry: (Yelling) Shawn? Shawn, you better come out there. I'm ain't playin' high and seek games right now!

Aaron: (Yelling) Look here, Shawn. We gotta streetball final tournament game tomorrow evening!

Terry: (Yelling) We'd look pretty stupid if you don't show up by tomorrow evening!

Derrick, Shelby and A.J. leave the park.

Derrick: You think Shawn's all right? Boy, I hate to leave him like this.

Shelby: I hope so. Where's Aaron and Terry?

A.J.: They still in the woods. But don't worry. They'll catch up with us later. But right now, let go to McDonald's. Because I'm starving.

Shelby: So am I.

Derrick: Me, too. Hey, A.J.

A.J.: What's up?

Derrick: Now, if Shawn is gone, the NBA is gonna need some new people. There's room at the top. An exciting kinda guy who could maybe even perform at halftime. Now, are you still tight with Adam Silver? I mean a phone call from you…

* * *

 **AN: This is the end of the chapter of the story for now. Shawn, his Siblings and his friends are playing basketball at the playground park. After the basketball freestyle game, Shawn went to the woods and He saw the ghost of Michael Jordan. He touches his hand and sends him to the Looney Tune Land. Also, Bugs Bunny heard of his side of the story about the Aliens transformed into Monstars. Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes chose him to help to challenge the Monstars to the basketball game. Unfortunately, Shawn is reluctantly help the Looney Tunes. What will happened next? I'm not finish and I can't tell you the whole story yet. But don't worry, you'll find out in the next chapter. That's all for now and please be sure to read and review this chapter of the story. See ya.**


	8. Shawn Matthews Meets The Monstars

A "new version" of the movie "Space Jam". An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC adult language, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game.

Synopsis: Swackhammer, an evil alien theme park owner, needs a new attraction at Moron Mountain. When his gang, the Nerdlucks, heads to Earth to kidnap Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes, Bugs challenges them to a basketball game to determine their fate. The aliens agree, but they steal the powers of NBA basketball players, including Harden, Giannis, Simmons, Porzingis and Embiid - so Bugs gets some help from NBA superstar Shawn Matthews.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. Shawn Matthews, his friends and his family are the OC Characters (I used five active NBA current players). But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

The tunes take Shawn to their gym.

Shawn: Listen, I wanna help, but I'm on off season and I haven't play in the professional basketball last month. My timing's all off.

Bugs Bunny: Eh, we'll fix your timing. Look at our facilities.

Daffy Duck: We got hoops! (Holding on the hoop and it breaks as he falls to the ground)

Elmer Fudd: We got weights! (Taz is lifting weights, then it toppled on two gophers)

Sylvester: We got balls! (Opens the locker and the balls come out) Whoa!

Shawn: You sure do, this place is a mess.

Daffy Duck: Mess? You're worried about a little mess? There's nothing a little spit shine wouldn't fix. (Shouting) Spit shine!

Sylvester: (Shouting) Spit shine!

The tunes start spitting around the gym and Shawn felt disgusted as he watched spit.

Shawn: (Disgusted) That's nasty.

After that, then Taz picks up two mops and starts spinning around with them, wiping up the place. The entire gym is clean and Taz stops.

Tasmanian Devil: Lemony fresh.

Shawn: You guys are crazy.

Porky Pig: Correction, we're the Looney Tunes.

Daffy Duck: (Lifting his butt up, showing a Warner Bros. logo on it) And as such exclusive property and trademark of Warner Bros Inc. (Kisses the logo)

Shawn: Hey, I love Looney Tunes. My family and I watched those cartoon since for years. And of course, I watched the short filmography of Looney Tune characters on Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, and Boomerang. Beside, not only you guys are crazy, you guys are great and (To Bugs Bunny) including you, Bugs.

Bugs Bunny: Well, thank you, Shawn. I been watching your basketball game in every season, doc. Besides, You are one of the greatest basketball player in this decade.

Shawn: I appreciate it, Bugs.

Gossamer: You are a very cool guy. (High five to Shawn)

Suddenly they hear a rumbling noise, they all turn to the doors all round and then the Monstars come in Nawt comes in with a snarl, Pound comes in with a thundering roar and Bang and Bupkus broke down the doors.

Bupkus: I'm here!

Blanko: (Opens the doors and comes in) Me too. (Hits his head against the hoop glass and holds his face) That hurt.

The Monstars approach Shawn and the Tunes growling and snarling as Shawn looks at them.

Shawn: Who are these guys?

Bugs Bunny: Well, uh, remember the tiny aliens I told you about?

Daffy Duck: They used to be pipsqueaks, but now they turned into superstars.

Gossamer: They called themselves The Monstars. And they ferocious beast, too.

Shawn: (Understands) Oh, I see what you talking about.

Pound: (To Shawn) You've heard of the dream team? Well we're the mean team, wussy boy.

Bupkus: Wussy boy.

Shawn: Wussy boy? Hold up, dudes. I'm a man not a boy.

Nawt: (Jumps on Pound's shoulder) Yeah we're the Monstars, M O N... Uh. (Pound smiles at Nawt, then he turned to face Shawn)

Pound: (Challenging Shawn) Let's see what you got, chump. (Tosses him a basketball)

Shawn: I don't feel like playing basketball right now. (Tosses the ball back to a miffed Pound and Bupkus steps in)

Bupkus: (Mocking Shawn) Ooh, I don't feel like playing basketball right now. (Laughing with Pound and Nawt then Bang stepped in)

Bang: (Smiling and shrugging) Maybe you're chicken. (Clucking and flapping his arms like a chicken)

Foghorn Leghorn: (Offended) I say I resemble that remark.

Shawn: Now who you calling me chicken, you freaks?

Monstars: (Shocked) Freaks?!

Pound: (Pointing at Shawn) Hey! Come here, kid!

Pound grabs Shawn, then he scrunches him into a basketball while chucking meanly.

Pound: (To Nawt) Here ya go, Nawt, Take him! (Tosses Shawn to Nawt)

Nawt: (Catching Shawn and dribbling him faster) Watch the footwork! Can you believe it?

Nawt shoots Shawn and he goes above the Toons burning their heads.

Bang: (Catching Shawn) Get out of the way! (Slam dunks Shawn and the glass broke from the hoop)

Shawn goes down he dribbled and moaned in pain as the Toons look at him with worry.

Pound: (Mockingly to the Tunes) Hey, everybody, look at your hero now! (Snickering with his pals)

Shawn unrolled back to his normal shape, the tunes approach Shawn looking at him with pity and the Monstars snicker at him looking at him meanly.

Shawn: (Dusting himself) Listen, you guys are making a big mistake. What do you want for me?

Bang: (Pointing at Shawn) You're all washed up, cornrow kid!

Shawn: (Offended) Cornrow kid? I know you ain't talking to me like that. I'll knock the bricks outta you, fools.

The tunes shocked about his trash talking words that Shawn used.

Wile E. Coyote: (Offensive Shocked) Did you kiss your mother with that mouth, Young Shawn?

Witch Lezah: (Slaps Wile E. in his head) Hush up, Coyote!

Tweety Bird: (Angrily flying up to Bang's face) He is not washed up, Shawn's is one the greatest ever!

Bang: (Annoyed) Shaddup! (Flicked Tweety like a bug)

Tweety hits the wall, he slides down and moans in pain Shawn picks him up in his hand.

Tweety: My poor wittle cwanuim.

Shawn: (Concerned) You alright, Tweety?

Blanko: (Concerned pushing Bang and Bupkus aside) Yeah, you alright, little dude? (Leaning in to camera)

Bang and Bupkus: (Pulling Blanko Angrily) Hey! (Glaring at him for being friendly)

Blanko: Whoops. Sorry 'bout that.

Tweety: (Teary eyed) You're not scared of them are you, Shawn?

Shawn looks at Tweety and thinks for a moment. The Monstars look at Shawn smiling and chuckling evilly. The Tunes get nervous waiting for Shawn's answer, Shawn stands up and he looks at them he made up his mind.

Shawn: Let's play some basketball.

Looney Tunes: (Cheering) Yeah!

Shawn: And Bugs, can I talk to you outside?

Bugs: Okay, doc.

Shawn is taking to Bugs outside, so Shawn can talk to Bugs in private.

Bugs: Eh, Okay, Shawn, Now what's on your mind?

Shawn: I need to explain something about this cartoon world, basketball, the Monstars and whatnot. Why do you bring me here and what's gotta do with me bring me here to help you?

Bugs: Why, Shawn. I'll explain something to you. I had a phone with my friend Michael Jordan. Since Michael had been retired as a basketball player, so I used the ghost of Michael Jordan and I chose you to help us win the basketball game against the Monstars.

Shawn: (Understands) I see what you mean. Well no offense, Bugs, If you want to help me, you should've ask and call me for future reference.

The ghost of Michael Jordan appears.

Michael Jordan: Hey, Shawn. Have you watched this movie before?

Shawn: Yeah. I saw the movie when I was 6 years old and I used to have a VHS tape. Now I have a DVD.

Michael Jordan: Since the Tunes and I defeated the first Monstars in the Ultimate Game. First, they was stole five NBA Players' talents. Such as Charles Barkley, Patrick Ewing, Muggsy Bogues, Larry Johnson and Shawn Bradley. After we won the game, The Monstars gave the talent and I gave those talent back to the NBA players where they're belong.

Shawn: I remember that movie what you talking about. So this is an alternative timeline and I will do the same thing. Right?

Michael Jordan and Bugs Bunny: Right.

Shawn: (Snaps his finger) Ah, I remember this one. Five little aliens came from the Moron Mountain and that evil businessman Mr. Swackhammer needs new attractions. (To Bugs) The Nerdlucks' mission is find you and the Looney Tunes, Bugs. To become slaves at the Moron Mountain. You challenged them to the basketball players and the Nerdlucks' other mission of their idea is to find five NBA Players' talents and they're were stole their talents from the NBA Players. Once the mission is completed, they transformed into the Monstars. (To Michael) As for you, Mike, you been sucked in the golf hole to the Looney Tune Land and helped the Looney Tunes to win the basketball game against the Monstars. Well, that explains it.

Bugs Bunny: (Eating Carrots) Eh, wait a second. You knew all that, Shawn?

Shawn: Yeah. I ain't stupid. I remember the movie adaption what I'm talking about. (To Bugs) I'm very proud of you what you done for me. Thanks a lot. (Smiling at Bugs) (To Michael) and you Mike, thanks for choose me and I also I've watched your game since I was six years old. You're my role model and I influenced to you. Also Scottie Pippen, Julius Erving, Allen Iverson, Magic Johnson, Larry Bird, Dominique Wilkins, Vince Carter, Tracy McGrady, Dwyane Wade, LeBron James, Kobe Bryant and Kevin Durant that I've influenced to those guys.

Michael Jordan: No problem, Shawn. I always be watching you no matter what. If you need me, just call me. (Handshake to Michael)

Shawn: Bugs, Can I have a carrot?

Bugs: Sure. Why not? (Gives Shawn a carrot)

Shawn: All right then. Let's get back to the gym.

Bugs: Okay.

Shawn and Bugs are heading back to Gym, as Michael Jordan disappears.

* * *

 **AN: This is the end of the chapter of the story for now. Shawn went to the gym. The tunes cleans up the gym. Suddenly Shawn has met the Monstars and Shawn was humiliated by the Monstars and the tunes. Shawn is finally ready to play basketball against Monstars. But the problem is... Besides Shawn and Bugs, The Looney Tunes don't know how to play basketball. Bugs and Michael explains Shawn about the monstars and the movie. This is the alternate timeline, and spoiled alert: Shawn saw the movie in 1996 and he owned the movie in VHS and DVD of Space Jam (1996) that he referred to. What will happened next? I'm not finish and I really can't tell you the whole story yet. But hold tight, fans. You'll find out in the next chapter. That's all for now and please be sure to read and review this chapter of the story. See ya later, alligator.**


	9. Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, and Petunia Pig

A "new version" of the movie "Space Jam". An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC adult language, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game.

Synopsis: Swackhammer, an evil alien theme park owner, needs a new attraction at Moron Mountain. When his gang, the Nerdlucks, heads to Earth to kidnap Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes, Bugs challenges them to a basketball game to determine their fate. The aliens agree, but they steal the powers of NBA basketball players, including Harden, Giannis, Simmons, Porzingis and Embiid - so Bugs gets some help from NBA superstar Shawn Matthews.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. Shawn Matthews, his friends and his family are the OC Characters (I used five active NBA current players). But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

Back in the real world, teenage boys and girls are playing basketball and James Harden walks by. He sees the boys and girls, he stops and watched them play. A girl gets the ball and looks up at James Harden, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Teenage girl: (Surprised) You're... you're James Harden. (Harden nods)

Teenage boy: Who you talking to?

Teenage girl: (Calling to her friends) Guys, come on over. Hurry up, hurry. Look it's James Harden.

James Harden: Sup, kids. Can I play with y'all?

Teenagers: (Agreeing) Sure!

Harden smiled and goes in, the girl passes the ball to him and he dribbles it. The boy shoots it and boy passes to Brandon he prepares to shoot it but the boy knocks the ball out of his hands.

Teenage boy: (Disgusted) Man, you ain't James Harden. Just a wannabe who looks like him. Sorry, break out. You shouldn't even be here. Be gone. Wannabe, be gone!

Harden leaves then the camera switches to the hospital where the five NBA players are walking with the doctor.

Doctor: Just a few more tests, gentlemen. Tests for electrolyte levels, glucose, CBCS, RBCS, ET cetera. and we've scheduled a 12-lead stress, and neurological battery to include EEG, the reflex test…

As the doctor continues talking, Giannis, Embiid, Kristaps, Simmons, and Harden hit their heads on the doorway and fell backwards. In the therapist's office Harden talks to the psychiatrist.

James Harden: And then this boy 5 foot 9, blocked my shot.

Psychiatrist: When did you first start having this dream, James?

James Harden: Doc, I don't think it's a dream, it really happened.

The five NBA players kept going through tests and talked to the doctors.

Giannis Antetokounmpo: (Stands up) And it climbed up my back and into my brain.

Back at the Psychiatrist's office, it's Ben's turn.

Psychiatrist: Are there any other areas, besides basketball... where you find yourself... unable to perform?

Ben Simmons: (Sits up, pauses before saying something) Umm, Yeah, I guess.

Psychiatrist: Okay. What would you do, Ben?

Back at the hospital, they continued doing tests and the five NBA players are in wheelchairs.

Joel Embiid: I've been MRI'D, EKG'D, X-rayed, laser beamed…

At the Psychiatrist's office, it's Joel's turn to talk to the Psychiatrist.

Joel Embiid: If I get another injury, then I'll retire for the professional career.

Psychiatrist: Well, what can you do, Joel?

Joel Embiid: I'm thinking about coaching high school basketball at my hometown or maybe at University of Kansas that I played from. To be an assistant coach until I get promoted to head coach. (Then it's Kristaps' turn)

Kristaps Porzingis: I've got other skills. I could play soccer from my home country.

Psychiatrist: Really? Do you have any other skills besides athletic career, Kristaps? (Then it's Giannis' turn)

Giannis Antetokounmpo: What are you saying, that I'm trying to disobey my parents?

Psychiatrist: I didn't say that, you did, Giannis.

Giannis Antetokounmpo: But I love my parents.

James Harden: Still can't find anything wrong with us.

Giannis Antetokounmpo: Hey, maybe there's nothing wrong with us.

Ben Simmons: That's right, Giannis. Maybe it's just in our heads.

Kristaps Porzingis: We're fine. It's just some psychosomatic deal or something to do with the moon or the alignment of the planet.

Joel Embiid: I hope so. we all had an off day. It's all in our minds. No need to worry. All we gotta do is pray.

Giannis Antetokounmpo: That's a spirit, Joel.

Back at the woods at the park after lunch, A.J., Derrick, Shelby, Terry, and Aaron is still searching for Shawn where he went to.

A.J.: Yo, guys! Have you seen Shawn around here?

Aaron, Shelby, Terry, and Derrick: No.

Aaron: (Frustrated) Dang! Shawn still not here, man. I don't know where he is.

Terry: Chill out, Aaron. He still in the woods somewhere.

Shelby: I gotta get home at 3:00.

Derrick: Me, too, Shelby. Besides, Kayla is going to be worried sick and Kimberly and my mama and daddy.

A.J.: Don't worry, guys. We're going to find Shawn one more time. If not, we'll search for him tomorrow.

Shelby and Derrick: A'ight.

A.J., Derrick, Shelby, Terry, and Aaron continues searching for Shawn high and low. Back in Looney Tune Land, and in the gym the tunes are practicing but they're messing and fooling around as Shawn watches. Sam shoots the ball in the air and it flies, then it hits Daffy in the butt and he falls to the ground. Wile E. picks up the ball then Road Runner comes and takes it from him. Road Runner crashes through the wall, Wile E. sees this and goes after him, he hits the hole and slides up like a blind. Shawn shakes his head.

Shawn: Has anyone ever played basketball before besides Bugs and myself?

Then a girl bunny, a girl duck and a girl pig comes in. The three girls names are Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, and Petunia Pig and the tunes turn around and see the girls.

Lola Bunny: Um, I have.

Tina Russo: What's up, guys?

Petunia Pig: Lola, Tina, and I'd like to try out for the team.

Bugs Bunny: Hey?

Daffy Duck: Ahooga!

Porky Pig: (Stammering) Oh, my gosh.

Tina Russo: (Comes to Daffy) Hey, stud. My name is Tina Russo. What's your name?

Daffy Duck: (Shaking her hand) Very nice to meet you, Tina. My name is Daffy.

Petunia Pig: (Comes to Porky and giggling) Hi, there. My name is Petunia.

Porky Pig: It's wonderful great to me you, Petunia. (Shaking her hand) I'm Porky.

Lola Bunny: Hi, my name is Lola Bunny.

Bugs Bunny: Lola? (Shaking her hand)

Lola Bunny: (Giggling) Yes?

Bugs Bunny: Hello. Eh, my name is... (Belches) Bugs! (Lola giggles and he clears his throat)

Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig: Hey, Ladies, Do you wanna play a little three on three, dolls?

Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, and Petunia Pig: (Offended with fire in their eyes) Dolls!?

Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig: (Hearts in their eyes) Uh-huh.

Lola Bunny: On the court... ,boys.

Bugs Bunny: Sure.

Tweety Bird: Ooh, those girls are hot. (Touches his rear and steam appear with a hissing sound)

Shawn smiled at him and the tunes watch as Bugs, Daffy, Porky, Lola, Tina and Petunia play together.

Lola Bunny: Ready? (Dribbling the ball)

Bugs Bunny: Yes. (Trying to block her) I got it! I got it!

Lola passes the ball to Tina, Daffy tries to block her, Tina passes the ball to Petunia, and Porky tries to block her as well. After that, Petunia passes the ball back to Lola and Bugs still trying to block her. Before he could get the ball, Lola spins him around and winds him up in a knot. She dribbles the ball, passes to Petunia, Petunia passes to Tina, Tina tosses the ball to Lola, and slam dunks it as an alley-oop. The Tunes are impressed with her skills.

Shawn: (Impressed) These girls got some skills. (Tweety nods in agreement)

Gossamer: You can say that again, Mr. Matthews.

Speedy Gonzales: Those chicas are cool, amigo.

Tina Russo: Oh, boys.

Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig: (Sees Lola, Tina and Petunia walking up to them) Yes?

Lola Bunny: (Pulls them to them faces) Don't ever call us... doll. (Blows the ears out of her face)

Tina kisses Daffy in the cheek and Petunia kisses Porky in the cheeks as well.

Bugs Bunny: Check.

Daffy Duck: Aye-Aye, Miss Tina. (Takes a bow)

Porky Pig: No problem, Petunia. (Smiles)

Lola Bunny: (Heading for the door) Hey, nice playing with ya. (To Tina and Petunia) Come on, girls (The tunes smile at the girls as they leaves)

Shawn: Very smooth.

Bugs Bunny: (Shrugging) Ahh, she's obviously nuts about me.

Porky Pig: (Stammering) S-S-So am I.

Daffy Duck: Me, too.

Shawn: Obviously.

Pepe Le Pew: (Holding the ball) Mais oui.

Shawn: Alright then, where's the ball? (Pepe passes the ball to him) Let's do some drills.

The tunes murmur in agreement. As, Shawn has no shoes, he trips and then he falls to the ground.

Shawn: Can someone lend me a pair of sneakers?

Bugs Bunny: Uh, sneakers?

They all look down on their feet and they're all bare footed (except Elmer, Gossamer and Sam).

Tweety Bird: (Wiggling his foot) Sowwy.

Shawn: Looks like someone's gonna have to go my house and pick up my basketball gear.

Daffy Duck: To your house? (Spitting) In 3-D land?

Shawn: Yeah, whatever you do don't forget my Kentucky shorts.

Daffy Duck: Your shorts from college?

Shawn: I wore them under my Memphis Grizzlies uniform every game.

Looney Tunes: (Disgusted) Eww!

Shawn: Hey, guys. I washed them after every game.

Daffy Duck: (Scoffs) Yeah!

Sylvester: Sure!

Gossamer: No way!

Wile E. Coyote: Not me!

Road Runner: Me neither!

Shawn: I did!

Porky Pig: Gross!

* * *

 **AN: This is the end of the chapter of the story for now. With five NBA Players without their talents, they when to the doctors but the problem there's nothing wrong with them and they're find. A.J., Shelby, Derrick, Aaron and Terry still searching for Shawn in the woods. Besides Shawn and Bugs, the tunes has never played basketball before. Except these three girls and they got skills. One of the the tunes has to go to Shawn's house and pick up his basketball gear and including his University of Kentucky shorts. What will happened next? I'm not finish and I really can't tell you the whole story yet. But hold your breath, fans and. You'll find out in the next chapter. That's all for now and please be sure to read and review this chapter of the story. Until next time, America.**


	10. I Know Where Shawn Is!

A "new version" of the movie "Space Jam". An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC adult language, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game.

Synopsis: Swackhammer, an evil alien theme park owner, needs a new attraction at Moron Mountain. When his gang, the Nerdlucks, heads to Earth to kidnap Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes, Bugs challenges them to a basketball game to determine their fate. The aliens agree, but they steal the powers of NBA basketball players, including Harden, Simmons, Harden, Porzingis and Embiid - so Bugs gets some help from NBA superstar Shawn Matthews.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. Shawn Matthews, his friends and his family are the OC Characters (I used five active NBA current players). But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

Back in the real world, it is nighttime Daffy and Bugs are under the grass.

Daffy Duck: The view back here stinks!

Bugs Bunny: (Stops and sees the house) Whoa! (Bumps into Daffy)

Daffy Duck: Ow! What?

Bugs Bunny: We're right in front of Shawn's house.

Daffy Duck: I knew that.

Bugs Bunny: (Shushing) Okay let's go in this way.

Daffy Duck: I'd say let's go in that way!

They go in different directions. Bugs goes into the house and Daffy goes into the backyard.

Bugs Bunny: He just never learns.

Bugs went in the house, and Daffy went to the backyard.

Daffy Duck: Now let me see, I must be very, very close. (Lights up a lighter and sees Keith who is growling at him) (Nervously) Mother.

Outside the doghouse, it shakes and Daffy screams as Keith attacks him. Inside the house, Bugs comes out from the under the rug humming.

Bugs Bunny: Nice digs. (As he fixes the rug, he hears knocking on the door) Well, well. I wonder who that could be.

Bugs opens the door and Daffy comes in.

Daffy Duck: (Dizzy) Twinkle, twinkle, little star... (Falls down)

Bugs Bunny: (Shushing) Quiet, Daffy. (Whispering) Everyone's sleeping.

Daffy Duck: (Gets up) I knew that.

Bugs Bunny: (Closes the front door) Come on, come on. We gotta find Shawn's basketball stuff.

They walk down the hall to look for the basketball gear.

Bugs Bunny: (Opens the right door and peaks) Nope. Nothing in here. (Closes the door)

Daffy Duck: (Opens the left door and peaks) Nope. Ahh, but a very nice dinette set. (Closes the door)

Bugs Bunny: (Peeks through another door) Uh-uh. Not here. (Closes the door) Let's look upstairs.

Daffy Duck: Yes. O' fearless leader.

They both go upstairs, they open the first door slowly, it is Shelby's bedroom.

Daffy Duck: So he needs his special underwear... (Sees Shelby sleeping)

Bugs Bunny: (Shushing) Would you be quiet?

Daffy Duck: (Quietly) Sorry. You think she's got enough toys?

Bugs Bunny: Speaking of toys, you know all these mugs and T-shirts and lunchboxes with our pictures on 'em?

Daffy Duck: Yeah.

As they talk, Shelby wakes up and sees shadows of Bugs and Daffy. Bugs and Daffy leave the room.

Bugs Bunny: You, uh ever see any money from all that stuff?

Daffy Duck: (Scoffs) Not a cent.

Bugs Bunny: Hmm, me neither.

Shelby gets out of her bed, wanting to see them.

Daffy Duck: (Sighs) It's a crying shame. We gotta get new agents. We're getting screwed.

They go inside the room at the end of the hall and closed the door. Shelby sees the door closed and smiled.

Bugs Bunny: We have found the trophy room. Now spread out and search the place.

Daffy Duck: (Bows) Yes, sahib. Oh, brother. (Turns on the lamp, muttering to himself) I am in the peak of the form, playing second banana to some sort of harebrain…

Bugs Bunny: Yap, yap, yap. (Sees the Kentucky bag) Hmm. This could be useful. Aha! (Grabs the bag)

Daffy Duck: (Digging out the drawers from the dresser) If this were a union job, I'd... yes, that's very nice.

Bugs Bunny: Hmm. (Sees the sneaker) Oh, one of his shoes. (Puts the sneaker in the bag and looks around) Where is that other shoe? (Sing-songy) Where are you? (Sees the sneaker on the stand) Eureka! (Gets the chair and climbs on it) Come to papa.

As Bugs climbs up, Shelby peaks in and sees them.

Bugs Bunny: (Nearly slips and the trophy falls) Oops!

Daffy Duck: (Annoyed) What a fuzz foot. You are so clumsy!

Bugs Bunny: (Reaches the shoe and pushed it off) Catch, feather head.

Daffy Duck: (Catches it with the bag) Thanks.

Shelby: (Whispering) I gotta tell Derrick and A.J.

Then Shelby leaves to tell her brothers, as she walks away, Shelby goes to Derrick's door.

Shelby: (Knocking Derrick's door) Derrick? Derrick. Open up. It's me Shelby.

Derrick wakes up and come to the door.

Derrick: A'ight. (Opens the door) What?

Shelby: Derrick, I saw Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck.

Derrick: Who?

Shelby: Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. They're in the trophy room taking Shawn's stuff.

Derrick: Don't play with me, Shelby, you having a dream and it's in your imagination and Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck aren't in the real world.

Shelby: No, I'm ain't playin'. Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck is in the house and it's for real. I need you to come with me and we get A.J.

Derrick: (Annoyed) Alright, alright, alright. I'll go with you.

Shelby: But you gotta be quiet.

Derrick and Shelby walks in the hallway and they about to go to A.J.'s door. But A.J. comes out of the bathroom.

A.J.: Hey. What you guys doing here?

Shelby: I saw Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck in the trophy room and they taking Shawn's stuff. You gotta come with me.

A.J.: What was all about? Is it a joke?

Derrick: We can explain later. Now come with me.

Shelby: You gotta believe me.

Daffy and Bugs are about to leave.

Bugs Bunny: Well, time to go.

Daffy Duck: Did we get everything?

Daffy and Bugs: (Realizing) The shorts!

Bugs Bunny: (Sees the door) In there?

Daffy Duck: (Walks to the door) Okay, I'll check. (Opens the door, and sees Keith growling at him who has the shorts in his mouth, then Daffy closes the door and gets scared) I found the shorts. (Then Keith breaks down the door and makes it fall on Daffy) (Dizzy coming out from the door) The pain. (Then he runs up to Bugs) I'm right behind you, pal.

Bugs Bunny: Uh, that's none too reassuring.

Daffy Duck: Nice puppy. (Pulls out a bone) How's about a bone? (Keith doesn't take it) No dice.

As Keith corners Bugs and Daffy menacingly, Shelby, Derrick, and A.J. peeks through the door, and they see what's going on.

Bugs Bunny: (Pulls out a ham) What about a nice holiday ham? (Keith doesn't take it either) He ain't buying it. Can't we talk this over rover.

Daffy Duck: (Hugging Bugs, scared) Down, Beethoven.

Bugs Bunny: (Sees Shawn's siblings) Ooh! His siblings are here.

The siblings come in the room, and Derrick grabs the shorts.

Derrick: Give it to me, Keith!

Keith is snarling and wouldn't let go of the shorts, he pulls it out of Keith mouth and he gives the shorts to Bugs.

Derrick: Here you go, Bugs.

Bugs Bunny: (Chuckling) Thanks, kid. (Gives him a thumbs up)

A.J.: (To Keith) Shoo! Shoo! Get outta here, Keith.

Keith whimpers and leaves the room.

Daffy Duck: Bad dog! That is the last time I'm ever working with dogs or children... and teenagers!

Bugs Bunny: (Walking away) Bye-bye.

A.J.: (Stops them) Hey, Bugs, where you going?

Bugs Bunny: Well, uh, you see, the Looney Tunes have a big basketball game coming up, and uh, your brother's gonna play.

Shelby: Cool! By the way, guys. Can we come and Shawn's friends, too?

Bugs Bunny: Eh, I don't know, but let me think. (Thinking) Yeah, you guys can come and help your brother and bring his friends, too.

A.J.: Yeah.

Derrick: I'm with you.

Bugs Bunny: Meet me at the park in the woods in 15 minutes... and please... don't tell anybody. (Leaves the house)

A.J.: (Nods his head) (To Shelby and Derrick) Alright, guys. Let's get dressed, pack your gear and clothes but one outfit. Let's get Terry and Aaron. But try not to tell Mama, Daddy, Kimberly, and not even Kayla. I think I know where Shawn at.

Derrick and Shelby: Okay.

Meanwhile the five NBA players are at a fortune teller's place, they sit next to her, holding hands around. She is humming while looking at her crystal ball.

Fortune Teller: I see aliens. Little aliens from outer space. They force their way inside your bodies. They need your talent to win a basketball game against Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes.

Karl-Anthony Towns: (Whispering) Bugs Bunny?

Giannis Antetokounmpo: (Whispering) And the Looney Tunes?

Fortune Teller: I also see Shawn Matthews, he was touched by the ghost of Michael Jordan, he was disappeared at the woods, and heads down to the Looney Tune Land.

Joel Embiid: (Gets up from the chair) That's it. We're outta here.

Ben Simmons: I can't take it anymore. Let's bail, guys.

Giannis Antetokounmpo: We're leaving now.

Kristaps Porzingis: Let's try some acupuncture.

James Harden: Good idea, Kris. (To Fortune teller) See ya.

Back at the woods in the park, A.J., Shelby, Derrick, Aaron, and Terry has their flashlight and find the spot where Shawn located to.

A.J.: Guys, I think I know where Shawn is. Bugs and Daffy got Shawn's stuff and all we gotta do is follow them.

Aaron: Are you sure? Because he's got a basketball game tomorrow for the finals. Terry and I am, too.

Terry: If Shawn ain't there and we forfeit the game. I can't let that happen.

Bugs and Daffy are walking by, but they don't see them.

Daffy Duck: You better hope this Matthews character still knows how to play hoops.

Bugs Bunny: You and me both, brother.

As they talk, they hears them and noticed them. They spies on them as they walk by.

Daffy Duck: Listen, how's this for a new team name? The Ducks!

Bugs Bunny: Please. What kind of Mickey Mouse organization would name their team, the ducks?

Daffy Duck: So sue me, It's just a suggestion.

Bugs looks at them and wave at them.

Bugs Bunny: Pshh! Hey, docs. I'm right here.

They saw them and they come to them.

Daffy Duck: (Whispering) Hey, guys. Perfect timing. Now Bugs and I want you to follow us because you'll about to see your brother and (To Aaron and Terry) your friend.

Bugs and Daffy both dive in the hole and then they follow them as well. Meanwhile in Looney Tune Land and in the gym, the tunes are working out while watching a Richard Simmons workout video.

Richard Simmons on TV: You're doing it! You're becoming mighty! Go!

Porky Pig: Come on, guys. No pain, no gain.

Petunia Pig: Work the body.

Richard Simmons on TV: I don't hear it! What is it?

Foghorn Leghorn: Come on, guys.

Gossamer: We gotta stay in shape before the game.

Tina Russo: Hang tough, guys.

Road Runner: Keep it up.

Wile E. Coyote: Keep on sweating on your willpower.

Richard Simmons on TV: Now shake it! Keep on sweating!

As they work out, Bugs comes in.

Bugs Bunny: Eh, guys?

Looney Tunes: Yes?

Bugs Bunny: Look who's finally ready to play.

The tunes look on with awe as Shawn comes in wearing basketball clothes.

Shawn: Let's see if I remember how to do this.

Shawn starts practicing his moves and the tunes are impressed that Shawn is back in business and back before the NBA Season starts in fall. He keeps slam dunking the ball in the hoop. Then A.J., Derrick, Shelby, Aaron, and Terry arrives clapping and smiling.

A.J., Derrick, Shelby, Aaron and Terry: (Happily) Hey, Shawn! (Shawn stops and turns to see them)

Shelby: Is it really you?! Oh! (Shelby running up to him, and hugged him happily)

Aaron: Thank god, you're alright! (High-five and handshake to Shawn)

A.J.: You're all right! Oh! I was so worried! (Handshake and hug to Shawn)

Derrick: Thank god, you're alright! I was so worried about you! (Handshake and hug to Shawn)

Terry: I haven't seen you yesterday and where you been, bruh? (High-five and handshake to Shawn)

Shawn: (Happily) I missed you, guys. I'm alright. What you guys doing here?

Terry: We gotta take you back. You got streetball practice before final tournament tonight.

Shawn: I wish, but I can't. I'm helping my friends in their basketball game.

And after that, they turns to see the tunes who are smiling and waving at them.

A.J.: Uh, Shawn, do you know that your friends are cartoon characters?

Shawn: Yeah, so?

Shelby: Nah, doesn't bother you, doesn't bother us. Let us help!

Derrick: Shawn, Let us help!

Aaron: We can help, man!

Terry: Let us help, dude!

Shawn: What can you guys do?

A.J.: (Takes the ball and dribbles) Well, you know what I mean. I used to play basketball in high school, but I've torn my ACL and as a right now, I got a bad knee and I won't be able to play. (Pass the ball to Shelby)

Wile E. Coyote: That was really sad.

Sylvester: (Looks at Shelby and Derrick is playing basketball and doing some skills) Hey, look, guys. (Points at them) Those teenage kids playing basketball and they have skills, too. Sufferin' Succotash.

Elmer Fudd: (Looks at Terry and Aaron is playing basketball and doing the skills too) And 'awso" those guys "pwaying" "basketbaww", too. (Chuckling)

Yosemite Sam: I guess those guys aren't so bad after all. They got skills.

While Terry blocking Derrick, Derrick passes the ball to Shelby and while Aaron is blocking Shelby, she shoots the ball to the hoops and she made the shot.

Shelby: Two points!

Road Runner: (Shocked) Wow! I've never seen those guys playing ball before.

Gossamer: They good, too.

Shawn: Hey. Good job, guys. Keep playing and I'll be right there.

A.J.: I'll do anything, Shawn! Anything!

Shawn: Anything?

A.J.: Anything.

Shawn: (Escorts A.J. to the benches) Come here. Come here for a second. Sit right here.

Tweety is sitting down by Granny and Witch Lezah on the benches. He's about to sit on Tweety and he moves out of the way. He blows a raspberry at A.J.

Shawn: Since you can't play, How about I can use you as a coach of the team?

A.J.: Coach? Ohh, Shawn. I'm not a coach. I'm the Sports Agent and I don't know much about coaching.

Shawn: I'll tell you what, bro. After I'm finish shooting some hoops with them. Then Bugs and I'll teach you some coaching skills. Cool?

A.J.: I can do that. (Clapping) All right! All right! Let's go, team! (Chuckling, to Granny and Witch Lezah) You know, if somebody gets injured, we could see a lot of minutes.

Granny: (Holding out pompoms) I'm a cheerleader.

Witch Lezah: (Holding out pompoms) Ooh, child, I can cheer our team along with my boy Gossamer. I'm sure my boy can play. (Chuckling)

A.J. (Blows his whistle) Hey, guys. Bring it in.

They gather around and listen what A.J. has something to say.

A.J.: Guys, since we don't have a team name and we can't play basketball without a team name. Does anybody has a suggestion for the game?

Bugs Bunny: How about the Tune Squad?

Shawn: Yeah. I like it. We go by Tune Squad.

Anybody agreeing with their team name.

A.J.: All right. Tune Squad it is.

Shawn: Okay, Tune Squad, listen up. Tonight in the Ultimate Game, we're get ready to go out there and show the Monstars who's the boss. All we got to do is keep your heads up, give it your best, have some fun, and play basketball against the Monstars.

A.J. All right, Tune Squad. Hand, feathers and paw together. Because tonight, we're gonna kick some Monstars butt. (They gather hands as team hand stack) I want you hear Tune Squad loud and clear on three. One. Two. Three.

Tune Squad: Tune Squad! (Breaks away)

They cheering and now the team called themselves Tune Squad. Meanwhile, back in the real world and at The Warriors Practice Facility, Oakland, California, there are police cars, fire trucks, and owners around the building and the entire building is covering. Then a limo pulls up and a Commissioner of NBA comes out and the reporters gather around him.

Foreman: Mr. Commissioner, we've got the place sealed off.

Commissioner: (To reporters) Quiet! Ladies and gentlemen, please, quiet! Listen, after meeting with team owners, I have decided that until we guarantee the health and safety of our NBA players, there will be no more basketball this season until further notice.

Then the Commissioner walks away, as the reporters are shouting for him and taking pictures.

* * *

 **AN: This is the end of the chapter of the story for now. Bugs and Daffy went to Shawn's family house to pick up his stuff that Shawn need. Unfortunately, A.J. knew where Shawn located. Along with A.J., Derrick, Shelby, Aaron and Terry followed Bugs and Daffy to the Looney Tune Land where located. Thank god, Shawn is okay and his friends and his siblings were happy to see them. Since, A.J. can't play basketball, he'll be the coach of the Tune Squad and The Burnett twins, Aaron and Terry are playing basketball so they can help Shawn. Speaking of Tune Sqaud, The team name will be the Tune Sqaud. After that, The Commissioner informed that "After meeting with team owners, the Commissioner have decided that until they guarantee the health and safety of their NBA players and there will be no basketball this season until further notice." What will happened next? I'm not finish and I really can't tell you the whole story yet. But don't hold your breath. You'll find out in the next chapter. That's all for now and please be sure to read and review this chapter of the story. Sayonara, Homeboys and Homegirls.**


	11. The Ultimate Game - Part 1: 1st Half

A "new version" of the movie "Space Jam". An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC adult language, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game.

Synopsis: Swackhammer, an evil alien theme park owner, needs a new attraction at Moron Mountain. When his gang, the Nerdlucks, heads to Earth to kidnap Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes, Bugs challenges them to a basketball game to determine their fate. The aliens agree, but they steal the powers of NBA basketball players, including Harden, Giannis, Simmons, Porzingis and Embiid - so Bugs gets some help from NBA superstar Shawn Matthews.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. Shawn Matthews, his friends and his family are the OC Characters (I used five active NBA current players). But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

Back in Looney Tune Land a sign says "Tonight the Ultimate Game." The cars are in heavy traffic, The spotlights are shining around. Inside the dome. The Tunes are getting ready for the big game.

Lola Bunny: (Taping her hand) Yes!

Bugs puts his shorts on and makes his tail come out from behind. Elmer ties a bandana to his head and growled. Taz is having trouble getting his jersey on, so he spins around and rips it up and only half a little of it remains. Gossamer looks at the mirror, gets angry and flexes his muscle. Tina and Petunia are doing stretching. Sylvester and Tweety are doing jump roping and Tweety jumps off and puts on black lace on his face. Daffy puts on a armor helmet and uses random things around him.

Daffy Duck: Just get out of my way.

Shawn puts on his jersey and it said Tune Squad then he looks at his team.

Shawn: Ready?

Looney Tunes: Yeah! Yes!

Shawn: Let's go.

In the arena of the court, the crowd is cheering and booing and Mr Swackhammer and his Nerdluck slaves have arrived to watch the game then he walks to his seat.

Mr. Swackhammer: Are these the best seats? I like em Yes! I can see everything from here. Very good.

At the announcement box the announcer is asleep, then Hubie and Bertie pull the cord of the speaker and decided to do the announcing.

Bertie: Okey-doke ready to go?

Hubie: (Pushing Bertie out of the way) Yeah, yeah, sure, riot! (Clears throat then Sportscaster-style voice) Ladies and gentlemen, the starting lineup for the Tune Squad. At shooting guard standing 3'4", the most toughest lady duck of the hoops, Tina Russo!

Tina appears with two balls in her hands, she dribbles it, hits them in the air, land on two fingers and spins it around with her two fingers as the crowd cheers.

Hubie: At small forward standing, standing a scintillating 3'2", heartthrob of the hoops, Lola Bunny!

Charlie the dog from the crowd passes the ball to Lola she catches it and dribbles it then she spins it around with her finger.

Hubie: At power forward the quackster of the court, Daffy Duck!

Daffy Duck: (Running to the court) Thank you! Thank you!

The crowd is silent, the crickets chirp and Daffy is not happy about it.

Daffy Duck: (Disappointed but Sarcastically) Very funny. Let's all laugh at the duck except Tina.

Hubie: And at one point guard, standing 3'3"... 4' if you include the ears, Co-Captain of the Tune Squad, the doctor of delight, Bugs Bunny!

Bugs Bunny: (Pops out of the floor) Thank you! Thank you!

The crowd cheered, and the Nerdluck slaves from Swackhammer's stand boo and jeered at Bugs.

Hubie: And now the Player and Assistant Coach of the Tune Squad, at 6'8", from the University of Kentucky, "The Human Lightning Bolt" Shawn Matthews!

The crowed cheered as Shawn smiled and he runs in the court to his teammates, Swackhammer watched Shawn as he holds one of his slaves in his hand.

Mr. Swackhammer: (Confused) Who? Is he a Looney Tune?

Nerdluck Slave: (Stammers nervously) Uh, uh well perhaps.

On the court, A.J. (Wearing in suits as a head coach) Shawn and the tunes form up together and they put their hands on top of each other.

A.J.: You guys ready?

Daffy Duck: I'm set to take the rack, Jack!

Tweety Bird: Those Monstars will wish they never been born!

Shawn: Guys, let's just go out, have fun and give it your best.

Looney Tunes: Yeah!

Hubie: The challengers for the ultimate game, all the way from Moron Mountain, the Monstars!

The Monstars run on the court singing Hit em High as Shawn looks on, Bang and Bupkus did a body slam, Pound thumping his chest like a gorilla, Blanko and Nawt bump each other's chest. The Nerdluck slaves cheer for the Monstars.

Nerdluck Slaves: Go Monstars! Go Monstars! Go, Monstars! Go, go!

The Crowd boos at the Monstars, Shawn approaches them as the spotlights turn off. Bang growls at him and Shawn shakes his head and give them a bad attitude face.

Bang: What are you looking at, boy?

Pound growled at Tina, she gulped. Shawn gets into his position as Lola and Bugs run into their positions, Blanko approached Shawn as he gets into his position.

Blanko: (Chuckling) Cool shoes.

Shawn: Thanks.

Marvin the Martian as a referee approached them with the ball, Blanko and Shawn both look at him.

Marvin the Martian: Ready?

Marvin throws the ball in the air, Blanko and Shawn jump up then Shawn gets it and hits it away from Blanko. The game is on Pound jumps up to catch the ball but missed it, Bugs catches the ball and dribbles it.

Bugs Bunny: I got it! I got it! I got it! I got the ball! I got the ball!

Bang: (Backhanding Bugs) Coming through little boys! (Bugs slides on the floor)

Shawn: (Sees Bugs hurt) Ooh, that's gonna hurt.

Bugs is seeing stars, Pound has the ball he jumped up to the hoop and slam dunked into the hoop, that's two points for the Monstars.

Mr. Swackhammer: (Cheering to the Monstars) Way to go boys! (To Minions) Didn't you see the moves on that one?

Marvin passes the ball to Tina and he passes the ball to Shawn. He runs for the hoop but Pound, Bang, Bupkus, and Nawt block his way as they start to taunt him.

Bupkus: (Taunting) Come on, come on, show me something.

Nawt: What'cha got?

Shawn tries to shoot but Pound keeps blocking his way, so he passes the ball to Daffy.

Daffy Duck: (Catches the ball) Whoops!

Bupkus: (Pointing at Daffy) The duck!

Pound: Yeah, beat up on the duck man!

Daffy gets scared and looks around, the Monstars charge at him. Without thinking Daffy passes the ball to Granny and Witch who is sitting on the bench with Gossamer. Granny catches the ball and gets scared as the Monstars see her and charged at them, the Monstars jump on Granny and Witch, but Gossamer gets out of the way. Shawn see this and Granny and Witch got hurt.

Granny: (Dizzy seeing birds) Oh, my.

Witch Lezah: (Dizzy seeing birds) Ouch.

Gossamer: (Angrily and yells) Hey! That's my mother, you freaks!

Daffy Duck: (To Tina and Lola who is glaring at him smiling) She was wide open!

Lola shook her head and walked away and Tina, too. It's the Monstars ball, Pound passes the ball to Nawt, he dribbles it Lola tried to stop him, but Nawt spins past her and passes the ball to Bupkus. Then Bupkus slam dunks, earning two more points. Shawn has the ball and he runs through the court, dribbling through the court.

Nawt: (Trying to block Shawn) Watch the screen. Coming your way. Coming your way. Watch out!

Bang: Come on get him!

Pound and Bang tried to stop Shawn but he jumps and slam dunks. He scores the first points for the Tune Squad. At Swackhammer's stand the Nerdluck slaves gave Mr. Swackhammer a massage and sees Shawn scored.

Mr. Swackhammer: (Surprised) How did he do that? (Slam his fist down angrily)

Back on the court, the Monstars has the ball. Gossamer runs up to Shawn.

Gossamer: Hey. Nice shot, Mr. Matthews.

Shawn: (Sees Nawt with ball) Hey, Hey, Hey, come on, Gossamer. Get back on defense!

Nawt passes the ball to Blanko and he slams it to the hoop earning two more point.

Mr. Swackhammer: (Cheering) Way to go!

Bugs Bunny: Hey, Shawn! Hey, Shawn! (Passing the ball to Shawn and he catches it, he looks up to see the Monstars staring down at him)

Monstars: Red light!

Tweety Bird: Feed me! Feed me!

Sylvester: (Grabbing Tweety) Feed you? Feed me! (Puts Tweety in his mouth, Shawn passes the ball to Sylvester, hitting his stomach which made him spit out Tweety)

Tweety Bird: (Lands on the ground) Bad ol' putty tat!

Pound: (Picking up the ball) I'll take that, thank you. (Runs up to the hoop) Don't try this at home! (Jumps up and slam dunks it)

Foghorn Leghorn: (Singing while dribbling the ball) I wish I was in the land of cotton.

Bang: (Blocking Foghorn's way) You going somewhere, chicken boy?

Foghorn Leghorn: May I remind you, sir, that physical violence is paitiently against-

Before he could finish, Bang leaned back then breathed fire like a dragon and burns Foghorn to crisp.

Foghorn Leghorn: (Quoting the old KFC saying) Did you order original recipe or extra crispy?

Dissolves into ashes as Bang looks on smiling meanly. The buzzer goes off and it goes to the second period. Shawn goes to the bench to pick out another player. He looks around and picks one.

Shawn: Guys. We're getting creamed. Let's go.

Sniffles: (Happily) Me? (Running to the court) Oh, boy! I'm ready! I can can do this!

Terry: (Confused) A Mouse?

Aaron: A.J., you picked the Mouse?

The tunes laugh at this. Sniffles went to Blanko, he looks at Sniffles while holding the ball in his hands. Sniffles stops to talk to Blanko.

Sniffles: I love basketball. I've always love basketball. Do you love basketball?

Blanko: Uh-huh.

Sniffles: (Continuing) You're big but you're pretty good at basketball. I'm small, but I'll try really hard at playing basketball. Really I will.

Blanko: (Listening to Sniffles) Right. Okay. Yeah.

Sniffles: and my mom always says. "Try your best in everything you-

Before Sniffles could finish Blanko drops the ball on him which causes the crowd to gasp in shock.

Shelby: That's gonna hurt.

Derrick: That ain't cool that blue dude hits a Mouse.

Lola has the ball and dribbles it, Tina and Petunia runs with her, she passes the ball to Petunia and she bounce passes the ball to Tina and she dribbles it to the hoop, but Pound and Bang get in her way.

Pound: (Jeering) Try to get by me dolls!

Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, and Petunia Pig: Dolls!?

As Tina tosses the ball to Lola, Lola jumps up and dribbles Pound's face with her feet, Pound reacts in surprise upon seeing her catches and slam dunk along with Bang. She scored and the tunes cheered for her.

Lola Bunny: Don't ever call us… (Blows the ears out of her face) dolls. (Pound looks at her dumbfounded)

Bugs Bunny: (High-fives Lola) Nice shot!

Lola Bunny: Thanks Bugs.

Daffy Duck: (High fives Tina) Great assist, Tina!

Tina Russo: Thanks, Daffy!

Bupkus: (Confused seeing Shawn block him) Hmm?

Pound: (To Shawn) Where's your defense boy? (Grabs and spins Shawn around) I gotcha right here!

Bupkus: (Jumping up to the hoop) 911! (Slam dunks and earned two more points)

At Swackhammer's stand his Nerdluck slaves serve him food and Swackhammer doesn't notice he smiled and chuckled evilly as he watched the Monstars score.

Nerdluck slave: (Serving Swackhammer food) Steak? Piece of pie? Pork chop? some sorbet perhaps?

Bang: (Slam dunking the ball) In your face!

Nawt: (Slam dunking the ball, while sticking his tongue out) Goin' Airborne! (Chuckling)

Blanko: Three points, here we go, dudes and dudettes! (He made a three point shot)

The crowd boos as the Monstars continue to score and on the scoreboard on the Monstars side is going up like a casino machine and it says "Kinda one-sided isn't it?" then Pound jumps up letting out a yell and makes one more slam dunk before the time runs out.

Marvin the Martian: (Shooting his laser gun) Halftime. (He turns to see Sylvester coughing and he sees there's a hole in his chest)

Tweety Bird: (Flying through a hole) Holy putty tat! (Sylvester felt annoyed)

The tunes felt sad, they think they're gonna lose. The Monstars celebrate their first half victory as they high-five each other.

Bupkus: Yeah, man. We got it going. One more half.

Pound: Right, man. We got 'em.

Sylvester: (Sadly) Moron Mountain, here we come.

Elmer Fudd: "We'we" gonna be "swaves".

Road Runner: I don't think I'm going to like Moron Mountain.

Wile E. Coyote: Neither am I, Road Runner.

Gossamer: I don't wanna go to Moron Mountain to be slaves like Mr. Fudd says.

Shawn: Come on guys, keep your heads up, we got another half to play.

Aaron: Besides, we're going to win.

Terry: All you gotta do is believe in yourself, guys.

As the tunes, Shawn, A.J., Terry, and Aaron go to their locker room, Shelby and Derrick stops as they sees the Monstars go to their locker room.

Shelby: Hmm, I wonder how the those guys got so big and strong?

Derrick: How do they got so good at playing basketball?

Shelby and Derrick: What kind of living creature are they?

Derrick: Only one way to find out to answer.

Shelby: You right, Derrick. Let's go their locker and listen.

The Twins decided to find out how they got big in the first place, they follows them to their locker room.

* * *

 **AN: This is the end of the chapter of the story for now. This is a first half of the Ultimate Game between The Tune Squad vs. The Monstars. The Monstars were taking the early lead in the first half. Could the Tune Squad make a comeback in the second half of the game? Oops! I'm not finish and I really can't tell you the whole story yet. But don't hold your breath. You'll find out in the next chapter. That's all for now and please be sure to read and review this chapter of the story. Until next time, fans. Take care. Later.**


	12. The Ultimate Game - Part 2: Halftime

A "new version" of the movie "Space Jam". An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC adult language, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game.

Synopsis: Swackhammer, an evil alien theme park owner, needs a new attraction at Moron Mountain. When his gang, the Nerdlucks, heads to Earth to kidnap Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes, Bugs challenges them to a basketball game to determine their fate. The aliens agree, but they steal the powers of NBA basketball players, including Harden, Giannis, Simmons, Porzingis and Embiid - so Bugs gets some help from NBA superstar Shawn Matthews.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. Shawn Matthews, his friends and his family are the OC Characters (I used five active NBA current players). But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

The Monstars charge into their locker room, Pound falls on the floor and Blanko steps on his head but he didn't mind he gets up and joined his friends. Bang and Bupkus high five each other as they laugh, Bang pulls Pound into a noogie but their celebration was cut short they felt shocked upon seeing their boss.

Bupkus: Hey look, guys. It's the boss! (Mr. Swackhammer lights his cigar)

Monstars: Hello, Mr. Swackhammer.

Mr. Swackhammer: Alright, fellas, not bad for the first half, but we got to keep this up.

Pound: (Gleefully, shrugging) Hey, no problem, boss. We stole the-

Before he could finish Nawt interrupted.

Nawt: (Talking fast to Swackhammer) We stole the talent, boss, from one of the best players of the NBA. (Grabbing Swackhammer's lapels)

Shelby and Derrick are hiding in the big locker and overheard what Nawt said to Swackhammer.

Shelby: (Shocked and Softly) From the NBA?

Derrick: (Whispering) No wonder they're so good and our team got creamed in the first half.

Nawt: (Continuing) It was then uh, uh, uh, James Harden, Giannis Antetokounmpo, Joel Embiid, Ben Simmons, and Kristaps Porzingis.

Mr. Swackhammer: (Annoyed shoving Nawt away) Will you... shut up! (Sniffs the air) I smell something.

Blanko: (Sniffing his armpit, thinking it was him) Uh, We have been playing really hard, sir.

Monstars: (Agreeing with Blanko) Yeah!

Mr Swackhammer: (To Blanko) Not you, idiot! (Looks over to the lockers) It's coming from over here.

The Twins' eyes widen with fear knowing they can smell them, they sees Blanko outside and sniffs the locker.

Pound: That locker!

Monstars: (Agreeing with Pound) Yeah!

Blanko pulls and breaks the locker open. They all gather around them and look at them menacingly.

Bang: (Pointing at Stan) Look!

Shelby and Derrick: (Crying scared) No!

Bang: It's the teenage twins.

Mr. Swackhammer: (Pushing Pound and Bang aside and sees The Twins) Ah, it smells like two spies.

Derrick: (Chuckling nervously) Look, guys. Can we just talk about this one? (Squeaks fearfully as they corner them)

Pound: (Grabs Derrick's neck out of the locker and hold him up high) Who invited you, boy?

Derrick: (breathing) Nobody. My sister and I hear you and your ugly teammates stole talents from the NBA players.

Bang: It's that so, you meddling kid?

Bupkus: (Grabs Shelby's arm) Hey, girlie. How about a dinner with me after the game?

Shelby: (Disgusted) Eww. Dream on, monkey breath! (Slaps away his hand)

Mr. Swackhammer: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Who invited this meddling kids?! (To Pound) Pound, let him go.

Pound: With pleasure, boss. (He puts him down and breaks him free)

Mr. Swackhammer: (To Shelby and Derrick) Are you two looking for trouble?

Shelby and Derrick: No.

Mr. Swackhammer: Now what it is that you want?

Shelby: We just want to came by to talk to the Monstars about things... alone in five minutes before the second half of the game. Do you mind I can talk to your boys?

Mr. Swackhammer: Why I should've let you talk to my boys?

Shelby: Because this is a very important.

Mr. Swackhammer: (Sighs) All right then. That's no problem. But make a fast because we gotta second half coming up.

Derrick: You can step outside. So we can talk to these dudes.

Mr. Swackhammer scoffs and leaves the locker room, so they can talk to the Monstars.

Shelby: Hey, guys. We just want to came by and talk to you about those talents from the NBA players that you stole it from.

Pound: (Scratch his head with one finger) Um, what do you mean?

Derrick: Why don't you sit down and she'll tell you.

The Monstars sits down and listen what Shelby has something to say.

Shelby: We're gonna get something straight. Listen, guys. If I was in your position, I will suggest to follow your own talent and put your talent into good use and it could be more useful as well. When you guys were using someone else's talents, that is called; cheating. Cheaters never win.

Derrick: Now tell me what are your name and what players did you stolen from?

Pound: I'm Pound. I stole from Joel Embiid of the Philadelphia 76ers.

Bang: I'm Bang. I stole from Giannis Antetokounmpo of the Milwaukee Bucks.

Nawt: I'm Nawt. I stole from James Harden of the Houston Rockets.

Bupkus: I'm Bupkus. I stole from Ben Simmons of the Philadelphia 76ers.

Blanko: I'm Blanko. I stole from Kristaps Porzingis of the New York Knicks.

Monstars: And we're the Monstars from the Moron Mountain.

Pound: Swackhammer is our boss. Here's the side of the story. Our boss needs the new attraction for his theme park and his business. Our mission is to find Looney Tunes and turn them to slaves, but Bugs Bunny challenge us to the basketball game. So, we find some NBA players and stole their talents. We're used to be small as Nerdlucks and we got bigger and stronger as Monstars. That guy Shawn Matthews came here to the Looney Tune Land help the Looney Tunes to challenge us to the basketball game. And that's why we're here now.

Shelby: Well, I understand your names; Pound, Bang, Nawt, Bupkus, and Blanko. I understand you guys could be tough guys, deep down, you guys are all fluff, like cute cuddly teddy bears, whether big or small. My question is: Why do you guys take it from your boss?

Pound: I don't know. Our boss tells us what the do.

Bang: As a result, that's our boss job.

Bupkus: They talking about the power and the money.

Nawt: I wish I could quit our jobs and stay in the Looney Tune Land with the Looney Tunes characters.

Blanko: Yeah, me, too.

Shelby: (continues) What kind of power does he really have over you? Sound not too crazy, I believe you guys and the Tune Squad are all after the same goal, which is freedom... freedom from slavery. Maybe, just maybe, if the Tune Squad wins, maybe I can set you guys free from slavery, away from servitude and... Derrick and I will like to be your friend as well.

Derrick: And by the way, guys. I wasn't afraid of you guys at all, because I like you guys for who you are, is by being yourselves. We understand you guys could be tough guys, deep down, you guys are all fluff. When it comes to a talent, the talent doesn't come from up here. (points to her head) But the talent… (goes over to Pound, puts his finger on his chest and stomach) The talent is coming from here, which is the heart, soul and spirit. Think about it, you guys.

As Shelby and Derrick leaves the locker room, In the next scene at the Tune Squad's locker room. they're still feeling sad about losing, but Shawn is not giving up.

Shawn: Look I know we're down.

Daffy Duck: (Sarcastically) Oh yeah, Let's hear the story.

Shawn: But I've been in this situation many times before.

Daffy Duck: Oh this is a piece of work.

A.J.: We can still win this thing. It's not over with. We gotta come together.

Daffy Duck: (Rolling his eyes) Oh, yeah.

A.J.: We gotta believe in ourselves. We can come back and win this game.

Daffy Duck: (Bored) Yeah, right. that's gonna help us.

Tina Russo (Punches Daffy's arm with her annoyed glare face) Shut it, Daffy, just listen.

They hear knocking on the door they turn to see Shelby and Derrick.

Terry: Where you been?

Aaron: What happened to you guys?

Shelby: Hey, guys. I got some to tell you and you're not gonna like this.

Derrick: The reason why those aliens from the Moron Mountain got so good at basketball, it's the talent.

Shawn: What you talking about, Derrick?

Bugs Bunny: Eh, what are your saying, doc?

Derrick and Shelby: The Monstars stole the talent from the NBA players!

The tunes gasp in shock as Shelby and Derrick sits down and they groan in worry.

Shawn: (Realizing) So, that's what happened to those guys.

Porky Pig: I think we should qui-qui- forfeit.

Looney Tunes: (Agreeing with Porky) Yeah!

Shawn: (To Porky) Listen, Porky. I didn't get dragged down, just to get my butt whipped by a bunch of ugly Monstars. I ain't going out like that. We're letting them push us around!

Bugs humming filling a bottle with water from the sink and writes words on a note on it.

Shelby: No wonder why they played so good. As a result, those guys are cheating and not playing with their heart. As you can see, anything when you feel like playing basketball, you don't need to use your mind when it comes to play sports. All you gotta do is just play basketball with all your in heart (Points her heart), your soul (pat her stomach), your spirit, play for fun and give it your best.

Derrick: Just try to follow your own talent. Follow your own heart and your soul. Putting your own talent into good use and it could be more useful as well. When you guys were using someone else's talents, that is called; cheating.

A.J.: We gotta do is fight 'em back! We gotta take it to them! We gotta get right in their faces! Now what do you say? Are you with us or not?

The tunes fell asleep except Bugs, he walks to Shawn while shaking the water bottle.

Bugs Bunny: Eh, finished? Eh, great speech and all, docs. Eh, you had them riveted. But, uh didn't you forget something?

Shawn: What?

Bugs Bunny: (Showing Shawn a bottle that says "Shawn's Secret Stuff) Your secret stuff.

Bugs drinks the water and the tunes woke up feeling surprised and see Bugs as muscled man he moves around flexing them and rips his jersey. The tunes felt impressed.

Lola Bunny: (Awed) Wow!

Tina Russo: (Awed) Cool!

Petunia Pig: (Awed) Awesome!

Daffy Duck: (Impressed) Whoa, nice deltoids!

Bugs Bunny: (Winking and Flexing) Play along!

A.J. takes the bottle and looks at it. Then Bugs grabs it and tries to get it away from A.J.

Bugs Bunny: Eh, stop hogging it, Coach. We're your teammates.

The bottle went flying to Porky and drinks it.

Elmer Fudd: "Secwet" stuff?

Daffy Duck: Secret stuff?

Sylvester: You wouldn't hold out on us, would you?

Shawn: No, you guys. I mean, I didn't think you guys really needed it. I mean you're so tough and competitive.

Foghorn Leghorn: We're also chicken, son. (To Sylvester and Wile E. who are fighting over the bottle) We need it bad. (Drinks the water)

Sylvester: Hey!

Wile E. Coyote: That was very rude, Mr. Leghorn!

Foghorn then passes it to Gossamer.

Gossamer: Thank you, Mr. Leghorn. (Drinks the water and then passes it to Daffy)

Tina Russo: (Stands up) Uh, I'd like a sip of that.

Daffy Duck: (Catches the bottle) Yeah!

Lola Bunny: Could I have a sip please?

Petunia Pig: Can I have some too?

Daffy Duck: You know, this goes against to everything they taught me in health class.

A.J.: (Looking at Daffy) Do you wanna win or not?

Daffy Duck: Bottoms up. (Drinks the water and gives it to Tina) Yummy.

Tina drinks the water, passes it to Lola, Lola drinks the water, passes to Petunia, Petunia drinks the water, and the gives it to Terry.

Shawn: All right, how about we go out and kick some alien butt, huh? (Shawn, A.J. Derrick, Shelby, Aaron and Terry and the tunes all put their hands together) Let's go. All right. Ready?

Looney Tunes: Yeah!

They jump up and head out the door.

* * *

 **AN: This is the end of the chapter of the story for now. This is a halftime of the Ultimate Game between The Tune Squad vs. The Monstars. As you can see, Shelby and Derrick overheard the Monstars has stole the talents from NBA players. Also they reasoning with the Monstars about cheating to steal their NBA Players' talents and playing basketball with no heart, soul and spirit. After that, Shelby and Derrick informs the news about the Monstars and Shawn and A.J. gave them an inspiration speech. The Looney Tunes drink water to give them energy. After the halftime, could the Tune Squad make a comeback in the second half of the game? Oops! I'm not finish and I really can't tell you the whole story yet. But don't hold your breath. You'll find out in the next chapter. That's all for now and please be sure to read and review this chapter of the story. Until next time, fans. Take care. Adios.**


	13. The Ultimate Game - Part 3: 2nd Half

A "new version" of the movie "Space Jam". An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC adult language, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game.

Synopsis: Swackhammer, an evil alien theme park owner, needs a new attraction at Moron Mountain. When his gang, the Nerdlucks, heads to Earth to kidnap Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes, Bugs challenges them to a basketball game to determine their fate. The aliens agree, but they steal the powers of NBA basketball players, including Harden, Giannis, Simmons, Porzingis and Embiid - so Bugs gets some help from NBA superstar Shawn Matthews.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. Shawn Matthews, his friends and his family are the OC Characters (I used five active NBA current players). But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

Shawn and the tunes run out and onto the court. The crowd cheers loudly as they see the team. Bang and Daffy growl at each other, Taz leans in close to camera, and Porky growls with Bupkus. They are ready for comeback. It's the Monstars' ball and Bang passes the ball to Pound.

Pound: Open! (Catching the ball and exclaimed, Bugs is riding the motorcycle and dressed like a mailman)

Bugs Bunny: (Stealing the ball) Coming through!

Pound: (Surprise) Whoa!

Shawn: (Running while Nawt runs after him) Yo, Bugs! (Bugs stops and holds the ball)

Bugs Bunny: (Throwing the ball to Shawn) Special delivery!

Shawn slam dunks and scores the tunes cheer.

Mr. Swackhammer: (Sees the scoreboard and gets angry) No! Boo!

Bupkus has the ball and dribbled it a few times, he jumped up in the air and he prepared to slam dunk but suddenly his eyes widen with shock he sees the hoop full of rockets and explosive devices. He stopped and whined with fear and he looks at the audience, and then they explode. Road Runner and Wile E. were the ones who set them off.

Road Runner: Hey, nice "kaboom", Wile E.

Wile E. Coyote: (Smiling) Why thank you, Road Runner.

Then Bupkus angrily grabbed Wile E and pulls him to his face showing his teeth. But before he could do anything, his teeth were shot off. Elmer and Yosemite wear black suits, wearing sunglasses and have two pistols pointing at Bupkus. Elmer and Yosemite look at each other and back at Bupkus then they shoot off his last set of his teeth. Tina has the ball he dribbles it, trying to dodge Bang, Nawt, and Bupkus they tried to catch Tina but failed. Tina throws the ball into the hoop, earning two more points for the team and the crowd cheers. It's the Monstars' ball. Blanko passes the ball to the Pound.

Pound: (To Nawt and Bang) Let's teach 'em a lesson. (Running to the hoops)

As they run, Sylvester appeared with a fishing pole and he swung the pole and catches Pound's shorts and pulled them off. Blanko looks at Pound shocked, Pound stops and sees that his shorts are gone and he's butt-naked.

Pound: (Covering his shorts with his jersey) Hey! what- (Smiling and blushing with embarrassment)

Gossamer, Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, and Petunia Pig: (Taunting Pound) Hey, nice butt!

The crowd laughs at Pound, Shawn, A.J. Shelby, Derrick, Terry, and Aaron just smiled with amusement and gets back in the game. Gossamer has the ball and slam dunks it. Petunia has the ball next and heads for the hoop Pound and Bupkus tried to catch her but failed and Petunia slam dunked. Foghorn and Sylvester lift Porky, he has the ball and Pound goes after him.

Porky Pig: Er, going up.

Pound: You're mine, boy. (Porky slams the ball into the hoop and Pound gets hit in the face with the ball)

Aaron, Terry, Granny, and Witch Lezah are getting excited that the team is catching up.

Granny: (To Terry) Slam me!

Witch Lezah: (To Aaron) Gimme some, sugar!

Terry: (Slapping Granny's left hand) Yeah! How's that? (Granny falls from the bench) My bad, Granny.

Aaron: (Slapping Witch Lezah's left hand) Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! (Hugs Witch Lezah)

Nawt, Pound, Bupkus, Blanko, and Bang are charging in with the ball hoping to score. But then Shawn holds up Pepe, while he, Bugs, Foghorn, and Tweety are wearing gas-masks.

Pepe Le Pew: Bonjour! A little surprise for you, mes amies. (Chuckles)

Nawt, Bang, Bupkus, Pound, and Blanko sniffed the bad smell they gasped and fainted.

Pepe Le Pew: (Chuckling and kissing the ball into the hoop) Two points, mon amour.

Shawn jumps in the air, Pound and Nawt growled trying to stop him, and he slam dunked the ball in the hoop hitting Nawt in the head. Daffy has the ball, Bang tried to catch the ball but tripped over his own feet and Daffy shoots into the hoop.

Mr. Swackhammer: (Furiously) Dang!

Daffy Duck: (Painting Pound's shorts red) Ooh, this will be good.

Daffy pointed at his shorts for the crowd and they all laugh at this. Then Toro the Bull in the stands, sees the red painted shorts and everyone looks at him as the bullring fanfare comes on. He snorts and growls angrily. He jumps off the stands, running to Pound with his horns. Foghorn, Gossamer, and Porky jump out of the way as Daffy moves out of the way. Pound felt scared and he turns his head to see Toro coming at him with his horns down. Toro then hits Pound's butt and Pound goes flying above the air screaming in pain.

Crowd: Ole!

Tweety is flying around, Speedy Gonzales is running around and the Monstars surround them.

Bang: Okay, birdie.

Nawt: Hey, mousy amigo.

Tweety: Uh-oh. (The Monstars show him their teeth about to hurt him)

Speedy Gonzales: Together now, Amigo!

Tweety had enough of getting picked on and he lets a karate yell. Speedy joins in with Tweety, too. The Monstars gasp in shock, then Tweety punched Pound and Nawt, then Speedy punched Bang in the stomach. Speedy twisted Blanko's neck, then Tweety bites Pound's ear which causes him to yell in pain. Then Speedy pulled Bupkus' hair and pulled it off, then Tweety pulls Nawt's ankle and Nawt trips and falls and then Speedy kicks Bang's chin and falls on the floor. Elmer jumps in the air and slam dunked the ball into the hoop. The crowd and the team cheered loudly.

Shawn: Yes!

Mr. Swackhammer: (Fed up, shouting) Time-out!

Swackhammer angrily walks down the stands and goes to court. Marvin blows the whistle, trying to stop him.

Mr. Swackhammer: (Grabbing Marvin) Shut up, you little bug. Get away from me. Pow-wow.

Shawn and the tunes head for the bench giving each other high-fives.

Shawn: All right, guys, We're right back in this game. Come on now. Let's play some tough defense. (Looney Tunes agreeing with Shawn)

Mr. Swackhammer: (Furiously to the Monstars, pointing at Shawn) Why didn't you get this guy?

Bupkus: He's a streetball player, boss.

Nawt: (Agreeing with Bupkus) Yeah, boss, a streetball player.

Mr Swackhammer: (Dryly) Looks like a professional basketball player to me.

Blanko: Yeah, me too, sir.

Pound, Bang, Bupkus, and Nawt: (Glares and yells at Blanko) Shut up, Blanko!

Mr Swackhammer: (Shushing Blanko) He's the one I want for Moron Mountain.

Shawn, Shelby, Derrick, and Bugs overheard everything what Swackhammer said and had enough.

Shawn: (Angrily) Excuse me! (This got Swackhammer's attention and turns to face him)

Mr. Swackhammer: Are you talking to me?

Shawn: Yeah, I'm talking to you, you want a piece of us? Come and get it.

Swackhammer smiled and chuckled evilly and walks up to Shawn, Shelby, and Derrick.

Bupkus: (Smirking) Uh-oh.

Mr. Swackhammer: What do you have in mind, young man?

Shelby: (To Shawn) Allow me, bro. (To Mr. Swackhammer) It would be wise for you to leave them alone, sir. Besides, I think the Monstars had enough of you, you can't tell them what to do neither, also, I think you need to stop smoking, because smoking could be very bad for your health, also stains your teeth, and it may give you a short life to live.

Derrick: And on top of that, how about we raise the stakes a little bit?

Mr. Swackhammer: (Puffing on his cigar) Hmm. Interesting. But kind of raising the stakes are you talking about?

Shawn: If we win, you give the NBA players their talent back and to add to it, you will quit smoking, I am going to let Shelby and Derrick set the Monstars free from slavery, because I think the Monstars deserved to be free.

Mr. Swackhammer: But what if we win?

Shawn: If you win?

Mr. Swackhammer: Uh-huh.

Shawn: (Firmly) You get me. Also, Derrick and Shelby can come with me.

Pound: (Smiling gleefully) Good deal, boss. (He and the other Monstars laugh with evil glee)

Bugs Bunny: (Nervously) Eh, docs, do you think it's a good idea? (Shawn placed his hand on Bugs mouth silencing him)

Shelby: (Annoyed) Bugs. (To Mr. Swackhammer) Proceed.

Swackhammer blows smoke from his cigar and shows Shawn, Shelby and Derrick images of him being on Moron Mountain.

Mr. Swackhammer: The three of you'll be our star attraction. The three of you'll sign autographs all day long... and play three on three with the paying customers. (Three alien kids playing basketball, one of the alien kid shoots a ball and cheered happily which shocks Shawn, Derrick, and Shelby) And the three of you'll always lose. (A kid alien blows a raspberry at Shawn, Derrick, and Shelby and the images end, Shawn looks back to Swackhammer)

Mr. Swackhammer: (Smirking evilly) Do we have a deal?

Shawn: (Holding out his hand) Deal. (Swackhammer chuckles and shakes his hand with Shawn, then Derrick, and then Shelby)

Mr. Swackhammer: All right! (Then they both go back to their teams and Bugs follows Shawn)

Bugs Bunny: I don't think you should've done that, docs.

A.J.: (Sighs) Guys, that was a bad idea and we're gonna lose anyway. (Shaking his head)

Shawn: (Assuring Bugs and A.J.) Come on, guys. I have faith in my team.

Shelby: That's right, Bugs, all we may not win the game. But we're gonna play the game just for fun.

Derrick: All we gotta do is keep your heads up and have faith in our team, guys.

* * *

 **AN: This is the end of the chapter of the story for now. The Tune Squad made a comeback in the second half of the game. But the game is not over yet. Shawn raise the stakes with Swackhammer. Here's the deal: If Tune Squad wins, The Monstars will give up the NBA players' talent and return it to their rightful owners. If the Monstars wins, Swackhammer will take Shawn, Derrick and Shelby to the Moron Mountain and become slaves for eternity (That will be no good). Since the game is not over yet, what will happen next in this chapter? Unfortunately, I'm not finish and I really can't tell you the whole story yet. But don't hold your breath. You'll find out in the next chapter. That's all for now and please be sure to read and review this chapter of the story. Until next time, fans. So long.**


	14. The Ultimate Game - Part 4: Tunes Injury

A "new version" of the movie "Space Jam". An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC adult language, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game.

Synopsis: Swackhammer, an evil alien theme park owner, needs a new attraction at Moron Mountain. When his gang, the Nerdlucks, heads to Earth to kidnap Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes, Bugs challenges them to a basketball game to determine their fate. The aliens agree, but they steal the powers of NBA basketball players, including Harden, Giannis, Simmons, Porzingis and Embiid - so Bugs gets some help from NBA superstar Shawn Matthews.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. Shawn Matthews, his friends and his family are the OC Characters (I used five active NBA current players). But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

At the Monstars side the camera pans slowly to Swackhammer's face glaring evilly at the Monstars.

Mr Swackhammer: Crush 'em!

Back on the court, Marvin blows the whistle and Wile E. has the ball running down the court and dribbling the ball. Pound, Nawt, and Bang charge at him.

Pound: Defeating time boys!

Wile E. Coyote: (Shocked) Oh, no!

Wile E's eye widen with fear and gets hit hard, his body was broken to pieces. His arms and legs landed on the floor.

Wile E. Coyote: (In Pain) That is going to leave the mark.

Gossamer: (Fearfully) Oh my-(Bang and Bupkus butt-slamed Gossamer, making him flat) Ouch!

Pound: (Stepping on Sylvester who has the ball) Goodbye!

Shawn has the ball. He tries to get past Pound and Bupkus, but then Pound backhands Shawn in the head smiling meanly. Elmer tried to score but Bupkus elbows him down to the floor. Foghorn has the ball, running to the hoop but Bupkus hits him with the back of his fist and Nawt kicks Taz. Bang karate chops Road Runner's head. Bupkus uses Tweety and Speedy Gonzales as a golf ball and uses Foghorn as a golf club.

Bupkus: Fore! (Hitting Tweety and Speedy)

Tweety screams as he goes flying in the air, he landed hard on the bench where Granny, Witch Lezah, Petunia, Tina, Dawg, Sylvester, and Taz look at him with sorrow. Daffy looks and sees Bupkus behind him, he was about to smash Daffy with his strong hand but Shelby moves him out of the way and Bupkus stops.

Shelby: (Angrily halts) Stop! Stop! Bupkus! We're not your enemies. My twin brother is right. You guys want to have freedom away from servitude, do you?

Pound has the ball and he elbowed Shawn glaring nastily at him.

Shelby: (Continues) Your boss is forcing you, do not take any orders from him, please. Try to think. I want to be your friend, Bupkus.

Bupkus hear the word from Shelby and Derrick; Shelby and Derrick's voice echoing through his head, which makes him snap out of it.

Bupkus: (Gasps) W-what am I doing? Shelby, are you alright? I hope I didn't hurt you. I'm sorry and my boss took orders from me and I really don't know how to stand up to him. (Exhales and shaking his head)

Pound: (Chuckling)This is gonna be fun. (Jumps off)

Lola Bunny: I'm open, I'm open.

Tina Russo: Hurry, guys, hurry!

Petunia Pig: Come on, guys, pass the ball to Lola!

Bugs Bunny: Lola, Lola!

Daffy Duck: Tina!

Porky Pig: (Stammering) P-P-Petunia!

Bugs, Daffy, and Porky: Heads up!

Lola, Tina, and Petunia turns around and sees Pound doing a belly flop and he's about to crush them.

Pound: Belly flop!

Bugs, Daffy, and Porky: Look out!

Three guys pushed the girls out of the way and he gets crushed instead. The girls rolled around and felt shocked seeing Bugs, Daffy and Porky crushed by Pound.

Lola Bunny: (Gasps) Oh, my! (Crowd gasped in horror and she screams runs to Pound) Bugs!

Tina Russo: Daffy?!

Petunia Pig: Oh, no! Porky!

Pound: (Mockingly) Are these your men, ladies? (Gets off Bugs, Daffy and Porky and walks away chuckling)

Bugs, Daffy, and Porky are flat and twisting in pain, then they becomes un-flat. The girls runs to Bugs, Daffy and Porky kneeling down to check on them.

Lola Bunny: (Worried) Are you okay?

Bugs Bunny: Me? Oh, yeah I'm fine.

Tina Russo: (Worried) Are you alright, Daffy?

Daffy: I'll be fine, Tina Russo.

Petunia Pig: (Worried) Porky, are you alright?

Porky Pig: (Stammering) Y-Y-Yeah. I'm o-o-okay, Petunia.

Bugs, Daffy, and Porky: Are you okay, girls?

Lola, Tina, and Petunia: (Smiling) Oh, guys, thank you.

Bugs, Daffy, and Porky: Aw, it was nothing, girls.

Lola Bunny: That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me.

Tina Russo: You did the same thing, Daffy.

Petunia Pig: You really helped me a lot, Porky Pig.

Lola, Tina, and Petunia kisses Bugs, Daffy, and Porky and walks away leaving Bugs, Daffy, and Porky blushing with awe.

Shawn: Dang! Time-out.

At the bench the tunes are injured really badly. Wile E has casts on three of his limp. Sam is charred and moaning in pain, Sylvester has a big cast around his body. Speedy is stuck in the mouse trap. Elmer is in a straight jacket.

Elmer Fudd: (feeling dizzy) The Monstars. The Monstars.

Foghorn has turned into a turkey and hooked up to I.V. Granny has a cast around her neck and she is in a wheelchair. Road Runner has a neck brace on his neck. Gossamer has a black eye, one tooth knocked out, and a cast on his right foot and left arm, and Taz is out cold and Witch Lezah is giving him electric pads to revive him.

Witch Lezah: Clear! (The pads shock Taz and he twitches around there are words on his chest that says "Eat at Joe's)

Tweety is laying next to a machine that says "Acme, iron lung." A.J. and Shawn are pacing back and forth thinking.

A.J.: Okay, we need two players and all we got is three players left. Any suggestions?

Daffy Duck: Hey, Coach, listen, you got anymore of that secret stuff? (Flexing the muscles then deflates) I think it's starting to wear off.

Shawn: Daffy, listen, the secret stuff didn't wear off. It was just water. Nothing but plan ol' tap water.

A.J.: Besides, you guys had that special stuff inside of you all along.

Daffy Duck: (Nodding) Yeah, yeah, I knew that. But listen, you got anymore?

Lola Bunny: Yeah I'll take double.

Tina Russo: Me, too, coach.

Gossamer: Can I have some, too, Mr. Matthews? (Beaky Buzzard who is bandaged nods to Shawn)

A.J. rolled his eyes then he looks at Aaron and Terry and he decides to have them as two players.

A.J.: Terry and Aaron?

Terry and Aaron: Yeah?

A.J.: You two are going in. (To Terry) Terry, you on point and (To Aaron) Aaron, you on two. (Aaron and Terry smiled and chuckles happily) Get out there and guard the backcourts.

Terry: (Taking off his jacket) I'm going in.

Aaron: (Taking off his jacket) Me, too. I'm ready.

Terry: (To Aaron) Hey, Aaron. Let's whoop those Monstars' butt.

Aaron: Let's do it! (High five to Terry)

The game resumes and Marvin passes the ball to Lola and she passed to Shawn. Shawn dribbled the ball and the Monstars charge at him and surround him trying to steal the ball. Aaron runs to position.

Aaron: (Calling to Shawn) Shawn, over here. Over here, Over here I'm open, I'm open! (Shawn throws the ball to Aaron)

Aaron: (Aaron catches the ball and passes it to Terry) Take it, Terry.

Terry: (Passes the ball to Aaron) Why don't you take a shot, Aaron.

The looks up to see Bang roaring and jumping on them. Before one of the guys can move they gets crushed by Bang then Bupkus, Blanko, Nawt, and Pound dogpile on Terry and Aaron. The ball slips out of Terry or Aaron's hands, it flies to the hoop and scored three points.

Shawn: Yes! (The crowd cheered)

Nerdluck Slave: (Cheering) Nice sho... ! (Swackhammer slams his hand down to the nerdluck and he is not happy about it)

Mr. Swackhammer: Don't say a word!

Pound: (Getting off Terry and Aaron as the others get off) Big men pancakes!

Nawt: Those boys ain't nothing.

Bang: (Chuckling) They boys got nothing!

Bupkus: You said it, man.

Blanko: Hey, no fair, dudes. (The Monstars walk away from Terry and Aaron who are flat as a pancake)

Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Tina, Porky, and Petunia: Ooh!

Two medical dogs approach Terry and Aaron with two beds.

Little medical dog: Let's get him out of here!

The little medical dog puts two air hoses in each two guys mouths and they pump them up like balloons. The big medical dog pulls two hoses out of each two guys mouths. They makes a farting noises as two guys deflates the air out of them flying through the ceiling.

Lola Bunny: (Disgusted holding her nose) Eww!

Tina Russo: (Disgusted holding her nose) Gosh! That stinks.

Petunia Pig: (Disgusted holding her nose) You said it. Someone cut the cheese. (The Nerdluck slaves groan in disgust)

Pepe Le Pew: (Putting a clothespin on his nose) Oh, mon.

Aaron and Terry lands on two beds and they back to their normal self. The crowd applauded as Shawn looks on the dogs wheeled Aaron and Terry away.

Shawn: How'd they do that?

Bugs Bunny: Aw, anybody could do that, doc. Even you. Watch this. (Grabbing Daffy's neck)

Daffy Duck: (Choking) Watch what? (Bugs stretches Daffy's neck) See? No sweat. This is Looney Tune Land.

Shawn understood Daffy and he sees the time, They only have ten seconds left.

Shawn: Ten seconds ago? Thanks for telling me, doc.

Derrick: (taps Shawn shoulder) Yo, Shawn. Since the Looney Tunes is injured all we need is a couple players. So, what do we gonna do now?

* * *

 **AN: This is the end of the chapter of the story for now. The Monstars refused to listen to Shelby and Derrick are saying and Mr. Swackhammer still taking an advantage of them. Since all the Looney tunes are on the injury list except Bugs, Daffy, Lola, Tina, Porky and Petunia. Also two of the Shawn's childhood friends (Terry and Aaron) are on the injury list too. Bugs was right, in the cartoon world, they can do anything (Getting roadkill, get crushed stretch their bodies, and run fast). But not in the real world. The Tune Squad has three players short and they needed two players left on the court or else forfeit. I know now it's 10 second left on the clock until the game is over. Who will be the two players? Since the game is not over yet, what will happen next in this chapter? Unfortunately, I'm not finish and I really can't tell you the whole story. (A couple stories left until the story ends) You'll find out in the next chapter. That's all for now and please be sure to read and review this chapter of the story. Until next time, fans.**


	15. The Ultimate Game - Part 5: Final Game

A "new version" of the movie "Space Jam". An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC adult language, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game.

Synopsis: Swackhammer, an evil alien theme park owner, needs a new attraction at Moron Mountain. When his gang, the Nerdlucks, heads to Earth to kidnap Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes, Bugs challenges them to a basketball game to determine their fate. The aliens agree, but they steal the powers of NBA basketball players, including Harden, Giannis, Simmons, Porzingis and Embiid - so Bugs gets some help from NBA superstar Shawn Matthews.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. Shawn Matthews, his friends and his family are the OC Characters (I used five active NBA current players). But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

Marvin the Martian: (Worried) I hate to the bearer of bad news, Mr. Lightning Bolt Guy, but if you don't find two more players on the court, your team will forfeit the game.

Shawn: Forfeit?

Marvin the Martian: (Nodding) Precisely, Sir Altitude.

Shawn: I don't think so, Marvin. We'll find someone.

The camera cuts to Monstars bench. Bupkus talks the Monstars about Mr. Swackhammer and Derrick and Shelby's deal.

Bupkus: Guys, this may sound crazy, I think the twins could be right about Swackhammer. I think they're trying to save us from slavery. We really want to have freedom from servitude, right?

Blanko: Okay, I really agree with you, dude.

Nawt: I'm with you, man

Bang: So am I.

Pound: Me, too.

When the light is out and people sees the light from the sky. It's The Ghost of Michael Jordan arrived, the light is back on and he still wearing the business suit.

Monstars: It's that Michael Jordan?

Shawn: Mike!

Bugs Bunny: Mike!

A.J.: M.J.!

Shelby and Derrick: M.J.!

Looney Tunes: It's Michael Jordan!

Michael Jordan: It's me. In the flesh.

The crowd cheers loudly, Shawn and the gang are surprised to see him.

Mr Swackhammer: (Surprised jumping from his seat) Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't know Michael Jordan was in this picture!

Bugs Bunny: Hey, Mike, you can here to help to play with us?

Michael Jordan: Um, no. But I'm here to help you guys. And you need two more players on the court. (To Shawn) Shawn, I suggest you should let your brother and sister in and let them play.

Shawn: (Puzzled) You mean Shelby and Derrick?

Michael Jordan: Yeah. It's the only way to play the game and give them a shot.

Shawn: (Exhales loudly) I guess I ain't got no other choice. (To Derrick and Shelby) Guys, both of you are going in.

Shelby and Derrick shocks and they're happy to let them play the game and this is their chance to play basketball.

Shelby and Derrick: (Yelling) Hey, Swackhammer! Perhaps, we could be of some assistance!

Michael Jordan: I'll be sitting on the front row level and watch the game in final seconds.

Shawn: (Smiling) That's our two players. (The Twins walks up to them and gives Shawn high fives) Thanks, guys. Now you two get to live up your dream. Let's go.

Derrick: All right. Cool.

Shawn: All right, we need to score two points…

Shelby: Here's how I see it. (To Derrick) Derrick?

Derrick: Yeah.

Shelby: You kick it into Lola down in the post.

Lola Bunny: Yeah?

Shelby: You dish it back out to Bugs.

Lola Bunny: (Seriously) Got it!

Shawn: You swing it to Shawn over here. You go to the hole and dominate.

Shawn: Shelby, that's a great idea for offense. But right now, we're on defense.

Bugs Bunny: (Agreeing with Shawn) Oh yeah.

Shelby: Whoa, ho, ho, I'm sorry, bro. I forgot about it.

Shawn: Typical.

Derrick: A'ight, guys. Now you've gotta listen to my brother Shawn on this guys. I need you to pay attention.

Shawn: Somebody steal the ball, get it to me, and I'll score before the time runs out.

Shelby: Don't lose that confidence. A'ight! Hands, paws and wings in here! All right! Let's go!

They head back on the court and the crowd cheered.

Shelby: This is why I was born. I thrive on pressure.

Derrick: Me, too, Shelby. I'm with you on that. (High five to Shelby)

Tina Russo: (Tapping Shelby's leg) Hey, Shelby.

Daffy Duck: (Tugging Derrick's shorts) Excuse me, kiddo. Uh, sorry about that.

Derrick: Yo, man. Easy on the shorts, Daff, easy, bruh.

Tina Russo: Can I ask you a question, Shelby?

Daffy Duck: Pardon me. Um, Derrick, something's really been bugging me.

Shelby and Derrick: Yeah?

Daffy and Tina: Just how did Michael Jordan get here anyway? (Pound stops to look at The Twins)

Shelby: The Ghost of Michael Jordan saw this movie once and Mike came here to help Shawn to win the basketball game.

Derrick: Just had a teamster come and drop me off, you know. You and Bugs came at my house and Shelby, A.J., Terry, Aaron, and I asked you for help to win the game. (Pound rolled his eyes while listening, he growled and shook his head in annoyance)

Shelby: Derrick and I talked to the Monstars about freedom from the slavery and cheating to use five NBA players' talent.

Daffy Duck: Uh-huh. Well that's how it goes.

Tina Russo: Wow. I didn't know that before you came here guys and neither Michael. You planned that one, too.

Derrick: Yeah. Hey, you see this uh, kind of big tall orange dude over here? (Sees Pound making a face and chuckling rudely at Lola)

Daffy Duck: (Sees Pound and nods his head) Uh-huh.

Shelby: Why don't you help your boyfriend Daffy and take the big guy.

Tina Russo: (Sees Pound and cracks her knuckles) No problem.

Derrick and Shelby whispers into Daffy and Tina's ear which gave them the idea.

Daffy Duck: Ooh. Ooh, that's good. Oh, yes.

Tina Russo: I like it.

Shelby and Derrick: All right. Let's do it. You're the ducks.

They get ready for the last game before the final seconds of the game. It's the Monstars ball and Marvin gives the ball to Bupkus.

Marvin the Martian: Now, let's all play fair. Here.

Bupkus take the ball and elbows Marvin. He gets ready for action.

Derrick: Yo, spaceman, don't choke now. Come on. Come on, come on.

As Bupkus, gets ready, Daffy and Tina puts on a football helmet.

Daffy and Tina: It's gut-check time! (They jerked their legs back and forth like a bullet)

Bupkus throws the ball to Pound and Daffy and Tina launches at him. As Pound catches the ball, and Daffy and Tina hits his stomach hard and Pound drops the ball. Bang and Blanko watch the ball dribble to Shelby.

Shelby: This must be mine. (As he dribbles the ball, Pound pushes Daffy and Tina out of his stomach, holding in pain) Whoo-hoo! This belongs to me. I'm going left! I'm going left! (Passes the ball to Shawn and Pound goes after Shelby) Whoa! Don't ever trust an earthling!

Sheby dribbles the ball, trying to get past Nawt. He sees the time and they're eight seconds left.

Lola Bunny: Shelby!

Shelby throws the ball to Lola, she dribbles it and she gets surrounded by Bang and Blanko.

Bang: Get the rabbit! Get the girl!

Shelby: (Jumping) Come on! Come on! (Lola passes the ball) I'm open, Lola! I'm ope... ! (Bupkus is about to hit Shelby but she ducks and Bupkus misses and his hand and reaches for the ball)

Bupkus: That's mine!

Bugs Bunny: (Grabs the ball with his ears and throws it Derrick) Not today!

Bupkus: Hey!

Shelby: Watch it, Bupkus!

Bupkus: Sorry, girlfriend.

Derrick catches the ball and Blanko approaches him.

Blanko: Bring it on, dude.

Derrick: (Trips Blanko) My bad, dude. Whoo-hoo.

Derrick passes the ball to Shawn and he heads for the hoop. Bang is running behind Shawn and Pound comes charging at Shawn.

Pound: You're mine!

Pound and Bang growled as he's about to grab Shawn, but he slipped and falls on the floor. Shawn steps on Pound's head which causes him to groan in pain. He climbs up to Pound's butt and then he jumps up and flies to the hoop as the crowd roars.

Shelby: Shawn, I'm open! (A shocked Pound see's Shawn in the air) Never mind.

Time slows down as Shawn flies to the hoop, getting ready to score. Bang and Bupkus roar and they jump up, grabbing Shawn to stop him. Shawn begin to stretch his arm, reaching for the hoop and he is preparing to slam dunk. Bang and Bupkus look on in shock knowing they're gonna lose. Shawn slam dunks the ball into the hoop and the horn blows. The crowd cheers wildly, Swackhammer yells in rage. The tunes cheer for their big victory of the game. Bugs and Lola hug each other, Daffy and Tina hug each other and kisses, Porky and Petunia hug each other as well, Derrick, Shelby, and A.J. laughs joyfully and runs to Shawn. Shawn lets go of the hoop and lands on his feet.

Hubie: The Tunes win!

The tunes run up to each to other and they give each high fives and hugs. Pepe hugged and kissed Granny. Witch Lezah hugged Gossamer. Road Runner high five to Wile E. Coyote Shawn, A.J., Shelby, and Derrick talk in private as the tunes celebrate their victory.

Shawn: That was a nice pass, you guys.

Shelby: That was a great stretch for the basket, too, Shawn. I'm proud of you.

A.J.: You know, you guys really got some skills. You guys might be able to play in the (To Derrick) NBA and (To Shelby) WNBA.

Shelby: Thanks, A.J. I'll take that as a compliment.

Derrick: Yeah, me, too. I'll probably quote you on that. But I'm gonna take this opportunity to put NBA career on hold for while.

Shelby: Me, too, Derrick. I'm putting WNBA career on hold for while.

Shawn: (Shocked) What? So what are you saying?

Derrick and Shelby: We decided to play basketball in college until fall semester starts.

Derrick: And then professional basketball career.

Shawn: You know something, you guys... I'm glad you say that and you told me. I'm happy you hear that, too. That's a start.

A.J.: By the way, make sure you guys get your head on books before playing basketball. I hope you guys not ruin your career. (Winks his eye) (To Shawn) Well, Shawn. You did a great job.

Shawn: (High five to A.J.) Thanks, bro. For coaching on our team.

A.J.: No problem, Shawn.

Shawn: (To Shelby and Derrick) As for you, guys. Thanks for helping me.

Shelby and Derrick: No problem, bro. You're one of my best brother. (Hugs Shawn)

A.J.: I'm going to the locker room and get of this suit. I'll be back. (Walks away)

Shawn: Alright then. Are you sure?

A.J.: Yeah. I'm definitely sure. (Leaving the court)

In the next scene, Where Derrick walks to Witch Lezah talks in private about things that they need.

Derrick: Hey, Witch Lezah. Do you got a minute?

Witch Lezah: What it is, sugar pumpkin?

Derrick: I really need a word with you. Since you're witch and you know about magic spells. Can I asked you a question?

Witch Lezah: Okay. Shoo.

Derrick: Do you have a very special potion for the aliens so that they turn back into Monstars permanently? Because The Monstars give up their NBA Talent that they stolen from and they going to turn back into tiny aliens again.

Witch Lezah: I think I have some in my bag in the Locker. Follow me.

Derrick: A'ight.

Swackhammer is furious at the Monstars for losing the game.

Mr Swackhammer: Losers!

Monstars: Sorry.

Mr Swackhammer: Choke artists!

Monstars: Sorry again.

Mr Swackhammer: Wait until I get you back on Moron Mountain. (Shelby and Derrick walks over to the Monstars as Swackhammer stomps on Bupkus' foot in anger, which causes him to howl in pain) (To the Tunes) All right. The party's over. Get in the spaceship.

Shelby: (Angrily) Hey, Short-stuff! I thought we had a deal here. I thought I told you to leave these guys alone.

Mr. Swackhammer: This is none of your business, and I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling teenage twins. I heard you guys talking to my guys about things. Those boys are still work for me and they not leaving. So, why don't you kids run along and celebrate your teammate!

Derrick: Come on, Mr. Swackhammer. You can't be turn these tunes into slaves and take them to your stupid corrupted establishment and you definitely can't tell these boys what do either.

Shelby: (To Monstars) Guys, your boss still taking an advantage of you and pushing you around. Remember? Do you want to be free from slavery? Why did you still listen to your boss? Why can't you stand up to yourselves? On top of that, why do you take it from this guy?

Bupkus: (Scared) Because he's bigger.

Pound: (Raising an eyebrow) He's bigger?

Bang: (Figuring it out slowly) Than we used... to be.

Monstars: (Finally realizing that they're now bigger than he is) Wait a minute. (Then they turn to Swackhammer with angry looks. Swackhammer feels something is not right)

Mr Swackhammer: (Nervously) What are you doing?

The Monstars reach for him, grabbed him and dragged him through the court.

Bupkus: Come here!

Mr Swackhammer: Hey! Wait! What are you doing? Wait! Let go!

Pound: We're really getting tired of you taking orders from you!

Bang: We had enough you, Mr. Swackhammer!

Bupkus: You just a big pain in the butt, Shorty!

Nawt: We can't take it anymore!

Blanko: You ain't cool! Because…

Monstars: We quit!

The Monstars ignore him as Shawn looks on with interest. The Monstars laugh as they put Swackhammer in a small rocket, Bugs, Gossamer, Tina, Daffy, Petunia, Elmer, Road Runner, Taz, Lola, Sam, Witch Lezah, and Wile E. smiled. The rocket takes off and heads for the ceiling as the Monstars wave good-bye to their ex-boss. Outside the arena, the rocket blasts through the ceiling and it heads for space. Swackhammer screams as he zooms fast as he heads for the moon and he lands it on. Back in the arena, the crowd and the tunes cheered. Shelby, Derrick, and Shawn smiled at the Monstars.

Shelby: (Proudly) Had it in you all the time didn't you?

The Monstars smiled warmly and blushed, Pound smiled while shrugging, Bang pointed his chin while blushing and smiling, Bupkus smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, Blanko placed his hand on his face to hide his blush, and Nawt smiled giving a thumbs up sign.

Monstars: Aww.

Pound: That was nothing.

Bupkus: We got freedom now.

Bang: I ain't goin' back to Moron Mountain anymore.

Nawt: Me, neither. The boss is no more.

Blanko: He's gone for good and he got what he deserves.

Shelby: Yeah. By the way, I'm Shelby.

Derrick: I'm Derrick.

Shelby and Derrick: It's very nice to meet you all.

Monstars: Nice to meet you, guys.

Bupkus: Oh and by the way, Shelby. You and your twin brother Derrick are great adviser about the cheating, slavery, freedom, playing basketball with our talent and our own hearts, and taking an advantage against the boss. You are a very nice lady. (To Derrick) You are a cool guy, little man.

Shelby: Thanks, Bupkus. You are a great player and you still gotta learn how to play with your own heart and soul. (Hugs Bupkus and kiss Bupkus on his cheek)

Monstars: Aww. (Bupkus smiled and wiggled his eyebrows again)

Derrick: Always remember this, You can't play with someone's talent and someone's heart and soul. You've got to play basketball with your own talent and your own heart and soul. Guess what, you guys are great players and you played well today.

Pound: Thanks, man. (High five to Derrick)

Bang: I'll make sure I'll remember that, Derrick. (High five to Derrick)

Bupkus: You played well, too, D-Man. (High five to Derrick)

Nawt: You ain't half bad, bro. (High five to Derrick)

Blanko: You're a very awesome cool guy, dude. (High five to Derrick)

Pound: (To Shelby) You played well, Shelby. (Hugs Shelby)

Bang: (To Shelby) You ain't half bad as your brother, young lady. (Hugs Shelby)

Nawt: You make sure to stay outta trouble, girlfriend. (Hugs Shelby)

Blanko: I don't even know what they say. But you're cool, dudette. (Hugs Shelby)

Derrick and Shelby: Thanks, guys. I'll see you soon.

Shawn: One thing though, before you go back to tiny aliens, (To Bugs) Pass me the ball Bugs. (Bugs passes the ball to him and Michael turned back to the Monstars) You gotta give those NBA Players' talent back.

Monstars: (Shocked) What?

Pound: (Sadly) Do we have to? (Shrugging)

Shawn: (Nodding) Yeah, it's part of the deal touch the ball.

Monstars: (Disappointed) Aww. (They sadly look at each other, they don't know what to say but they knew they can't keep the talent forever, so they decided to return the talent)

Bupkus: (Sighing sadly) Oh, okay. (Places his hand on the ball while Bang and Blanko place their hands on the ball)

Blanko: Uh, fair is fair. (Pound placed his hand on the ball touching Shawn's fingers while Nawt looks for a empty spot)

Shawn: There you go. Touch it. (Nawt placed his hand on the ball)

As the Monstars touch the ball, they begin shake and twitch. The talent begins to leave their bodies and into the ball. Then they start to shrink down back to their small size. Their jerseys, shorts and shoes are still the same size from their Monstars forms. They're small Nerdlucks again, they pop out from their jerseys.

Bupkus: That was so much fun.

Bang: (Sadly) I feel so insignificant.

Pound: (Frowning, while looking at his jersey) My clothes don't fit.

Nawt: What a trip.

Blanko: (Chuckling) I'm up for another one.

Pound: (Sweetly, walking up to Bugs) Can we ask you a favor, Mr Bunny? We don't want to go back to Moron Mountain.

Bang: We hate it up there.

Nawt: (Showing a thumbs down) It stinks.

Blanko: Um, I was thinking, could we stay here with you?

Nerdlucks: (Sweetly and showing friendly smiles) Please?

Daffy Duck: (Rolling his eyes) Oh brother.

Bugs Bunny: Eh, I don't know if you guys are looney enough.

Bang: (Shocked) Looney enough?!

Then the Nerdlucks put on the Looney Tunes costumes acting like them, being funny. They hum the Looney Tunes theme. Michael and the toons look on. Then Nawt shoots them and their eyeballs bounce on the floor.

Tina Russo: Looks like they looney enough.

A.J., Terry and Aaron runs in with Michael's basketball bag.

A.J.: Yo, Shawn! Shawn! Do you know what time it is?

Porky Pig: (Looks at his watches) Er, 7:15, er, 7: 15, er quarter past seven.

A.J.: Exactly. You've got a streetball game in 5 minutes.

Aaron: You better hurry or we'll forfeit the final tournament.

Terry: It's for the charity. The fans need us in the real world.

Shawn: (Hands him the ball) All right then. Here, A.J., take this.

A.J.: (Looks at the ball) Is it safe?

Shawn: Yeah. Put it in my bag.

A.J. takes the ball and puts it in the bag. Shawn, Derrick, and Shelby talks to the tunes.

Shawn: I really enjoyed playing with you guys. You guys go a lot of, uh...

Looney Tunes: Huh?

Shawn: A lot of, uh…

Looney Tunes: Yes?

Shawn: Well, whatever it is, you got a lot of it.

Derrick: (To Bugs) Hey, Bugs, give this to the aliens and if case they need turn back into Monstars permanently and this is from Witch Lezah. (Gives him a very special potion)

The tunes felt happy about what Shawn said.

Shawn: All right, we gotta go.

Shelby: Hey, Bugs?

Bugs Bunny: Eh, Shelby?

Shawn, Shelby, and Derrick: Stay out of trouble. (Walks away)

Bugs Bunny: (To Lola) You know I will. (Lola giggling) Come here! (He grabs Lola and kisses her on the lips)

Daffy Duck: Oh, Tina!

Tina Russo: Daffy.

Daffy Duck: I got something for you. (Tina giggling) Come over here! (He grabs Tina and kisses her on the lips)

Porky Pig: Er, Petunia.

Petunia Pig: Yes, Porky?

Porky Pig: Er, I've got a surprise for you, my lady. (Petunia giggling) Come here, Petunia! (He grabs Petunia and kisses her on the lips)

The girls whoops joyfully, because they're in love. And they continue to kiss each other.

Bugs Bunny: Excuse me. (To the Nerdlucks) Eh, guys. If you want to turn back in Monstars, like the twins says: You've gotta follow your own talent and own heart. (Gives them a special potion) Drink this one.

Pound: Okay. We all going to share guys. But first, I drink it first.

First, Pound drinks a potion, second, Pound passes to Bang and he drinks it, then, Bang passes to Bupkus and he drinks it, then, Bupkus passes to Blanko and he drinks it and finally, Blanko passes to Nawt and he drinks it to finish the rest. They starts to feel strange then he began to grow big and strong, he laughs as he grew muscles and grows tall again. The Tunes eyes widen with shock as they look up at them the Nerdlucks are now big and strong again. Pound with 6'7", Bang with 7'1", Bupkus with 6'8", Blanko with 7'6" and Nawt with 5'9". They're transform back to humanoid muscular aliens they wear navy blue basketball uniforms with gold trim lines, white zeroes on their jerseys and matching navy blue sneakers they smiled at the Tunes. With their same voices, same attitude and different height. Looks like they not be able to steal their talent anymore and they went back to Monstars form.

Elmer Fudd: Aww, "Hewe" we go again.

Road Runner: Looks like they turn back evil again.

Wile E. Coyote: I said the same thing, Road Runner.

Gossamer: No way, guys. My mom create the magic potion spell for the Nerdlucks transforms back to Monstars forever. They're aren't evil anymore. Now there good guys. Way a go, Mom.

Witch Lezah: That's right, baby. Derrick requested me that the tiny aliens transform back to Monstars forever.

Marvin the Martian: Well, my work here is done for now. Back to the mars.

Monstats: Hey, guys.

Pound: Do you want to play basketball outside of the court?

Bang: We're back in forms again.

Blanko: We're still not going back to Moron Mountain anymore, dudes and dudettes.

Nawt: We're still stay in Looney Tune Land because we're looney enough.

Bupkus: All we need is a different clothes.

Bugs Bunny: Eh, Okay, guys. Before you do this. Let's see you play ball without five NBA players that you've stolen from.

Bugs pass the ball to Pound and playing basketball. Pound shoots the ball and he made a shot. The tunes are happy that Monstars has their own skills with their own hearts and that is a start. Looks like the Monstars still playing good in basketball without NBA players' talent and the other Monstars does a same thing, slam dunks, jump shots, free throws, three points shots, and everything on basketball skills of their own. Bugs went back kissing Lola and so does Daffy and Porky kisses their girlfriends (Tina and Petunia) as well.

* * *

 **AN: This is the end of the chapter of the story for now. The Tune Squad won the game, thanks to Shawn, A.J., Shelby, Derrick and Shawn's friends. Mr. Swackhammer is gone for good and the Monstars is freed from slavery. The Monstars turns back to Nerdlucks (Not for long) and staying in Looney Tune Land. Thanks to the special potion from Witch Lezah which is the Nerdlucks drank them and transforms back to Monstars (with their own basketball skills and own hearts). Now the game is over and Shawn's siblings and his friends heads back to the real world, what will happen next in this final chapter? Unfortunately, I'm not finish and I really can't tell you the whole story. (one more chapter to go and the story is finish) You'll find out in the final chapter. That's all for now and please be sure to read and review this chapter of the story. Until next time, fans.**


	16. Final Scene

A "new version" of the movie "Space Jam". An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC adult language, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game.

Synopsis: Swackhammer, an evil alien theme park owner, needs a new attraction at Moron Mountain. When his gang, the Nerdlucks, heads to Earth to kidnap Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes, Bugs challenges them to a basketball game to determine their fate. The aliens agree, but they steal the powers of NBA basketball players, including Harden, Giannis, Simmons, Porzingis and Embiid - so Bugs gets some help from NBA superstar Shawn Matthews.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. Shawn Matthews, his friends and his family are the OC Characters (I used five active NBA current players). But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

Meanwhile at Park on the basketball court. Shawn's streetball game is on and the crowd is chanting, "Bombers!"

Referee: Sir, you only have two players. Now if you don't have three more players or the Bombers will forfeit the game. You only have a minute.

Bombers' coach: The delay is killing us. Where the heck is Shawn, Aaron, and Terry?

In another part of the stand, where Shawn's family is Kayla is worried about her fiancé, but the Kimberly, Dorothy, and Marvin don't know where he is except Derrick and Shelby.

Kayla: Where's Shawn?

Kimberly: And where's A.J., Aaron and Terry?

Derrick: I don't think they're back from his other game.

Shelby: I don't know and maybe they're back from other game neither.

Dorothy: What other game?

Marvin: (To Shelby and Derrick) Where you guys been?

Kimberly: Mama and Daddy, can you please hush?

Dorothy: We wasn't talking to you, Kimberly.

Marvin: What other game?

Kayla: If my fiancé didn't show up, I'll be-

Before Shelby and Derrick could answer and before Kayla can finish, the Nerdlucks/Monstars' spaceship appears from the sky and heads for the field. Everyone stops chanting and they gasp as the ship prepares to land. Shawn's family get up and watch. The ship is landing on the field and the ship's door opens, the ramp comes down. A.J. comes out with a bullhorn and everyone looks at him.

A.J.: (Speaks through the bullhorn) Ladies and gentlemen! (The teams come to see) Aaron Swinton! Terry Moore! And last but not least... Shawn Matthews!

Shawn, Aaron and Terry comes out of the ship wearing their street basketball uniform, they walks onto the court, waving at the people. The crowd cheers loudly and Shawn's family clap and cheer for them. Kayla blow kiss at him, Dorothy winks her eye at Shawn, Kimberly smiles at Shawn, Marvin cheers at him and he says "That's my boy!" Derrick and Shelby gives them the thumbs up. Shawn, Terry and Aaron smiled that he's happy to be home.

Shawn: You ready, guys?

Terry and Aaron: Yeah!

Shawn: Let's go! (High five to Terry and Aaron)

Shawn, Terry and Aaron walks up to the court. The next day in the gym, the five NBA players are practicing without their talent.

Ben Simmons: Guys... we suck. (Sits down)

Joel Embiid: I don't think we don't play too good.

Giannis Antetokounmpo: Yeah, man. My brother played better than I do.

James Harden: At least you guys are still 7 foot tall. I'm nothing now. I'm just another 6 foot 5 person.

Giannis Antetokounmpo: I'm almost 7 foot, James.

Ben Simmons: Me, too, Ginnias.

Kristaps Porzingis: You got that right, guys.

Joel Embiid: That's the only thing that's right.

As they talk, they turn to see Shawn and A.J. come in.

Giannis Antetokounmpo: Who's that?

Kristaps Porzingis: Who's that?

James Harden: I don't know.

Shawn: I heard it through the grapevine that you guys been getting your butts kicked, haven't you?

A.J.: But now it's true.

James Harden: Who's that?

Ben Simmons: It's Shawn.

Joel Embiid: What's up?

They all get up and walk up to Shawn and A.J.

Giannis Antetokounmpo: Hey, man, what are you doing here?

Shawn: Don't be embarrassed, dudes. Just face it. You guys suck.

Kristaps Porzingis: Come on, Shawn, lighten up.

Shawn: I know, and you all want your games back, huh? What little games you had to begin with?

James Harden: It's hard enough as it is, Shawn.

Joel Embiid: Come on, Shawn, give us a break.

Shawn: Now... I'm gonna regret this one. (To A.J.) A.J., give me the ball.

A.J. bends down and unzips the bag, showing them the ball that has their talent inside it. It's still glowing, they all look at it with awe as Shawn holds the ball.

Giannis Antetokounmpo: Look at that.

Kristaps Porzingis: Looks like something from Star Trek.

Shawn: Touch it, guys.

Joel Embiid: (Shaking his head) No way, José.

Ben Simmons: I don't think so, man.

Shawn: Hey, guys, you want your talent back? You don't got other choice. Just touch it please.

Kristaps Porzingis: I don't know, man.

Giannis Antetokounmpo: Don't touch that, man.

James Harden: I'll pass.

Shawn: (Sighs) All right then, but know this. If you don't touch the ball, you're gonna start walking around with having a bad game for the rest of the career. It's your chance to touch the ball.

Kristaps Porzingis: Be careful, Joel. We've tried everything else.

Shawn: Go on, Joel.

Joel slowly reaches to touch the ball. He exhaled in relief, knowing nothing happened.

Joel Embiid: Thank goodness.

Shawn: Come on, James. Touch it. G, Ben, Kris, go ahead and just touch it.

They all reach for the ball while they're touching it, the ball shakes their talents went back inside their bodies. They move their hands off the ball. A.J. and Shawn smiled at this.

Ben Simmons: Oh, man!

Joel Embiid: What was that?

Shawn passes the ball to Harden and he catches it. He was surprised that he can play again.

James Harden: Hey. Hey, I caught it! (Dribbling the ball and doing the rock)

Giannis Antetokounmpo: Hey, look at Harden handling the rock. Handle it, man.

James Harden: I can handle that rock again! But watch closely! (While he dribbling the ball, he runs to the hoop, and slam dunks the ball)

Joel, Kristaps, Giannis, and Ben: Ooh, that what I'm talking, James.

Brandon Ingram: Hey, G, thank fast! (Passes the ball to Giannis)

Giannis Antetokounmpo: That's the old Beard Man. I know it and you know it!

Joel Embiid: Yeah, get height now. (Giannis slam dunks the ball) Yeah!

Giannis Antetokounmpo: Oh, yeah! It gave me my powers back for the Greek Freak!

Joel Embiid: (Takes the ball) That wasn't bad, guys. Let me show you something.

Giannis Antetokounmpo: Let me see. (Joel slam dunks the ball and screams) Whoo!

Ben Simmons: The Process is back (Takes the ball) You wanna see something? (Slam dunks the ball and screams) Oh, man, that felt good, because I'm the Fresh Prince from Australia!

Kristaps Porzingis: Watch this, guys! (Slam dunks the ball) Oh yeah! I got it, guys!

Brandon Ingram: You got it. Yeah, baby. That's what I'm talking about, Porzingod!

Shawn and A.J. smiled that they finally got their talents back and they're able to play basketball again. As they leave the five NBA players turn to see them leave.

James Harden: Yo, Shawn. Why don't you stay with us? How about play some 3-on-3 with us?

Shawn: Nah, man. I don't think so.

James Harden: What's wrong, bro? You still on the free agent?

Joel Embiid: Yeah, man, what team gonna play and where you gonna go?

Ben Simmons: Have you make a decision yet?

Giannis Antetokounmpo: What you gonna do, retire early?

Kristaps Porzingis: When are you gonna do it, man?

A.J.: (Laughing) Come on, guys. Leave my brother alone. Don't be making fun of him anymore.

Joel Embiid: You know, he probably doesn't have it anymore, guys.

A.J.: Shawn, do you hear them? I don't think you can play the game anymore. Now, do you want to make a decision now?

Shawn smiles at the NBA basketball players and they smile back at him.

Giannis, James, Joel, Ben, and Kristaps: What do you think?

Shawn: There's only one way to find out. (To A.J.) A.J., can I have a word with you outside?

A.J.: Okay, bro. (To the five NBA Players) Can you excuse us for one minute, guys.

Shawn and A.J. steps outside of the gym and begin to talk in private.

A.J.: So what on your mind, man.

Shawn: A.J., I been thinking a lot about the teams that I want to play for. For instance, I was thinking about starting fresh and the teams I'm going for. (Pauses in 5 seconds)

A.J.: What? So now you ready to make decision now?

Shawn: Yeah.

A.J.: So what team are you going to play for? Because the NBA Season starts in October and like I said, you only got two months left.

Shawn: Well, I was think about going to the South Flordia to see Pat Riley. It's not easy that I'm going to say this... I'm going to play for the Miami Heat this season.

A.J.: Shawn, I'm really can't believe you said that. (Smiles) I'm glad you finally made a decision. Now all we goin' do is go to Miami, talk to Pat that you made a decision and he'll give you a contract. Maybe 2 year contact to Heat with $50 million. Anyways, congratulations, you finally made a decision, bro. (High five to Shawn)

Shawn: Yeah. But don't tell anybody yet.

A.J.: Okay, man. You ready to play 3-on-3 with these guys?

Shawn: Yeah.

A.J.: All right. Let's do it.

A.J. goes to the gym and before Shawn go the gym, The Ghost of Michael Jordan appears to talk ton Shawn about gratitude.

Shawn: (To A.J.) Hey, bro, tell those guys I'll be right there in the minute. (To Michael) Hey, Michael. Good to see you.

Michael Jordan: Hey, Shawn. I'm glad to see you, too. I just wanted to came by and tell you that congratulations and you finally passed your test for defeated the Monstars and saved the Looney Tunes at the basketball game.

Shawn: Thanks, Michael. How can I repay me?

Michael Jordan: As payment for you services. I granted you gift of gratitude. But not only that, you helped your brothers, your sister, and your friends and they did well. But you did most of the work. So from this day on, you are a honorary member of Looney Tune characters and Tune Squad. (Gives him a medal of honorary member of looney tune character and Tune Squad)

Shawn: Thanks, Michael. (High five and hand shake combo to Michael) You are a best player out there and you helped me a lot to guide me.

Michael Jordan: (Smiles) Well, I gotta go. I'll see you soon.

Shawn: Okay, Mike. Later.

Michael Jordan: By the way, Shawn. If there's a trouble for the Looney Tunes, the answer right here... on your medal. (Shawn looks at the medal) And that medal will take to the looney tune land. (He walks away and disappears)

A.J.: (Opens the door) Hey, Shawn! You coming? The guys is waiting for you.

Shawn: Okay, I'm coming.

Shawn enters the gym, three months later, the camera switches to the American Airlines Arena (Miami Heat's Arena) and there is a big game.

Announcer on P.A: At Small Forward, standing 6'8", from Kentucky, Number #7, He is a human lightning bolt... Shawn Matthews!

Shawn is walking through the crowd of cameraman and reports. The crowd cheered loudly for him. A Jumbotron is showing and it says "Welcome to Miami, Shawn!" The lights turn on and it's time for the basketball game. Meanwhile, Pat Riley, Kayla (Kayla is now married and two months pregnant with Shawn), Dorothy, A.J., Marvin, Kimberly, Aaron, and Terry sit down and watch the game at the luxury box.

Kayla: (Smiles) Oh boy, I can't believe that my man is back on the game and he is a heat now.

Dorothy: You said it, sweetie. That's my boy playing that basketball.

Kimberly: Hey, Kayla. Congratulations that you been married to my bro and you and Shawn become parents of your child.

Kayla: Thanks, Kim.

Marvin: Looks like I'm the grandpa.

Kayla: You are a grandpa, Daddy. (To Dorothy) You are a grandma, too, Mama.

Dorothy: Yes, ma'am. A.J., Derrick, Terry, and Aaron are uncles and Kimberly and Shelby are aunts now.

A.J.: At least he made that decision. And speaking of Shelby and Derrick, they already in College at Duke University and they both already have scholarships to play basketball. We can watch them on TV, too and Shawn in NBA.

Aaron: You know that any person is missing?

Terry: Aaron and I could've be in the professional by now.

Aaron: But that's okay. At least we still play basketball in the streets and we got careers besides sports. I'm a businessman.

Terry: Yeah. Good careers as well. And I'm a businessman, too. (Give Aaron a dap three times)

Marvin: I gotta say is...it doesn't get better than this and I hope the Shawn gets a championship ring if his team wins the NBA championship and regular season MVP this season.

Pat Riley: (Chuckling and smiling) Alright, guys, that's a great family and friends news and I like to heard. Now enough of that and let's just watch the game. You guys deserve it. (Winks his eye at them)

All: (To Pat) Thanks, Pat. (Cheering and clapping) Let's go, Heat!

Goran Dragic steals the ball and passes it to Shawn. He dribbles the ball down the court, he runs to the hoop and slam dunks the ball. The crowd cheered loudly and the camera freeze framed and then credits rolls. That's the end of the story.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **CAST:**

 **Michael B. Jordan as Shawn Matthews (original OC; main role)**

 **Corey Hawkins as Andre Jerome "A.J." Matthews (original OC; major role)**

 **Jussie Smollett-Bell as Kayla Summers (original OC; supporting role)**

 **Keke Palmer as Shelby Burnett (original OC; major role)**

 **Bryshere Y. Gray as Derrick Burnett (original OC; major role)**

 **Kyra Pratt as Kimberly Matthews (original OC; supporting role)**

 **Tisha Campbell-Martin as Dorothy Matthews (original OC; supporting role)**

 **Eriq La Salle as Marvin Burnett (original OC; supporting role)**

 **Zac Efron as Aaron Swinton (original OC; major role)**

 **Jason Mitchell as Terry Moore (original OC; major role)**

 **Giannis Antetokounmpo (NBA Player; supporting role)**

 **James Harden (NBA Player; supporting role)**

 **Joel Embiid (NBA Player; supporting role)**

 **Ben Simmons (NBA Player; supporting role)**

 **Kristaps Porzingis (NBA Player; supporting role)**

 **Michael Jordan (NBA Legend** **; supporting role)**

 **Kevin Durant (NBA Player; Cameo)**

 **Stephen Curry (NBA Player; Cameo)**

 **Draymond Green (NBA Player; Cameo)**

 **Klay Thompson (NBA Player; Cameo)**

 **Dario Saric (NBA Player; Cameo)**

 **Chris Paul** **(NBA Player; Cameo)**

 **Khris Middleton (NBA Player; Cameo)**

 **Jabari Parker (NBA Player; Cameo)**

 **Enes Kanter (NBA Player; Cameo)**

 **Tim Hardaway, Jr. (NBA Player; Cameo)**

 **Brett Brown (NBA Coach; Cameo)**

 **Steve Kerr (NBA Coach; Cameo)**

 **Pat Riley (Heat Owner; Cameo)**

 **Michelle Beadle (ESPN reporter and Co-host of ESPN SportsNation; Cameo)**

 **Stephen A. Smith (ESPN television personality; Cameo)**

* * *

 **Voice Cast:**

 **Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny (voice)**

 **Billy West as Elmer Fudd (voice)**

 **Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck/Toro the Bull (voice)**

 **Jim Cummings as Tasmanian Devil (Taz) (voice**

 **Danny DeVito as Mr. Swackhammer (voice)**

 **Bob Bergen as Porky Pig/Tweety/Bertie /Hubie (voice)**

 **Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian (voice)**

 **Bill Farmer as Sylvester/Foghorn Leghorn (voice)**

 **Donielle T. Hansley, Jr. as Gossamer (voice)**

 **Rob Paulsen as Road Runner (voice)**

 **JP Karliak as Wile E. Coyote (voice)**

 **June Foray as Granny (voice)**

 **Roz Ryan as Witch Lezah (voice)**

 **Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam** **(voice)**

 **René Auberjonois as Pepe Le Pew (voice)**

 **Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny (voice)**

 **Annie Mumolo as Tina Russo (voice)**

 **Katy Mixon as Petunia Pig (voice)**

 **Fred Armisen as Speedy Gonzales (voice)**

 **Ben Falcone as Barnyard Dawg (voice)**

 **Jocelyn Blue as Nerdluck Pound (voice)**

 **Charity James as Nerdluck Blanko (voice)**

 **June Melby as Nerdluck Bang (voice)**

 **Catherine Reitman as Nerdluck Bupkus (voice)**

 **Colleen Wainwright as Nerdluck Nawt/Sniffles (voice)**

 **Dorian Harewood as Monstar Bupkus (voice)**

 **Joey Camen as Monstar Bang (voice)**

 **T.K. Carter as Monstar Nawt (voice)**

 **Darnell Suttles as Monstar Pound (voice)**

 **Steve Kehela as Monstar Blanko/Announcer (voice)**

 **Frank Welker as Derek the Dog (voice)**

* * *

 **Based on 1996 Warner Bros. movie,**

 **(Space Jam directed by Joe Pytra and produced by Ivan Reitmen)**

* * *

 **Animated by**

 **Bruce W. Smith**

 **Darrell Van Citters**

 **Spike Brandt**

 **Tony Cervone**

* * *

 **Music by**

 **James Newton Howard**

 **J. Eric Schmidt**

* * *

 **Written, Produced and Directed by**

 **Altoncoates15**

* * *

 **Released and distributed by**

 **Warner Bros.**

* * *

After the credits come to a close, Bugs Bunny, who is in the iris of a Merrie Melodies bullseye, crumples the screen with the final credit and tosses it away.

Bugs Bunny: Well, Dat's all, Folks!

Porky Pig: (pops up next to Bugs) Eh, th-th-th-that's my line! Th-th-th...

Daffy Duck: (appears in-between Bugs and Porky) Step aside, babe! Let a star do this! THAT'S ALL- YEOW!

(Daffy then gets knocked out of the iris by the Monstars)

The Monstars: THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!

Just then, Shawn Matthews and Michael Jordan lifts up the bullseye outro

Michael Jordan and Shawn: Can we go home now? (pulls bullseye rings back down)

In the final scene, After Michael and Shawn pulls down the bullseye, in which Bugs, Porky and the Monstars have vanished, the end title writes itself. Specifically saying as the screencap seen below reveals.

* * *

 **AN: Shawn, A.J., Shelby, Derrick and his friends when back to the real world. Five NBA Players got their talents back where they belongs. Shawn has finally made a decision and he decided that he will play for the Miami Heat. Three months later, Shawn and Kayla got married and Kayla is two months pregnant and they going to be parents. Shelby and Derrick are in college to Duke University and play basketball, Kimberly still a lawyer, A.J. still a Sport Agent, Terry and Aaron are still businessmen and business partners and Shawn's parents (Dorothy (Shawn's mother and Marvin (Shawn's step-father)) are still happily married. I'm finished the story and in the conclusion, not only thats the end of chapter, that's the end of the story. Please be sure to read and review this chapter of the story. Like Porky Pig says... Th-th-th-that's all folks! So long, fans.**


	17. Ending Songs

A "new version" of the movie "Space Jam". An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC adult language, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: An NBA Basketball Superstar Shawn Matthews recruits by Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes to take on the five aliens from the other space in the basketball game.

Synopsis: Swackhammer, an evil alien theme park owner, needs a new attraction at Moron Mountain. When his gang, the Nerdlucks, heads to Earth to kidnap Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes, Bugs challenges them to a basketball game to determine their fate. The aliens agree, but they steal the powers of NBA basketball players, including Harden, Giannis, Simmons, Porzingis and Embiid - so Bugs gets some help from NBA superstar Shawn Matthews.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. This movie belongs to Warner Bros. Shawn Matthews, his friends and his family are the OC Characters (I used five active NBA current players). But not characters from the movie that I owned.**

* * *

 **Fly Like An Eagle by Seal:**

 _Yeah, think I better get up_

 _Doo...doo...du du ... Yeah ..._

 _Doo...doo...du du ... Love, love, love ..._

 _Doo...doo...du du ... Don't it baby? ..._

 _Time keeps on slippin'_

 _Into the future..._

 _Sayin'_

 _Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'_

 _Into the future...oohhh_

 _Said I wanna fly like an eagle... to the sea_

 _Fly like an eagle let my spirit carry me, I wanna..._

 _fly..._

 _Fly right into the future..._

 _I wanna feed the babies... said, who can't get enough to eat_

 _Wanna shoe the children... no shoes on their feet_

 _I wanna house the people... livin' in the street_

 _Oh yeah there's a solution_

 _...gimme the reasons baby_

 _Let me fly like and eagle... to the sea_

 _Fly like an eagle let that spirit carry me, I wanna_

 _fly... ... oh yeah_

 _Fly right into the future_

 _Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'_

 _Into the future..._

 _Time flies don't it baby?_

 _... oohh_

 _Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'_

 _... doo...doo...du-doooo_

 _Into the future... ...Ohhh._

 _... doo...doo...du-doooo_

 _Time flies don't it baby?_

 _Doo...doo...du-du ... Ohhh ..._

 _Doo...doo...du-du ... Love, love, love ..._

 _Doo...doo...du-du ... Ohhh ..._

 _Keep on flying..._

 _Doo...doo...du-du ... du_

 _... ...keep on flying, ohhh ..._

 _Oh yeah, yeah_

 _Think I better get up..._

 _Don't it baby?_

 _Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey..._

 _I wanna fly like an eagle... to the sea_

 _heyee-yeah ... ... oh no no..._

 _Fly like an eagle let my spirits carry me, I wanna_

 _fly..._

 _... Breazin' baby_

 _Fly right into the future_

 _... Do we really baby?_

 _Lemme fly like an eagle ... to the sea_

 _... Fly... like an ea...gle... we'll_

 _fly..._

 _Fly like an eagle let that spirit carry me, I wanna..._

 _... Heyee heyee-yeah_

 _fly..._

 _Fly... like an ea...gle... we'll fly..._

 _Fly right into the future_

 _... ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-high_

 _Lemme fly like an eagle ... ... to the sea_

 _In a sky full of people ... only some want to fly, isn't that..._

 _Fly like an eagle let that spirit carry me, I_

 _wanna..._

 _crazy? ... Ohh hho ...oohh_

 _fly..._

 _...oohh_

 _...oohh_

 _...oohh_

 _...oohh_

 _Fly... like an ea...gle... we'll fly..._

 _...oohh_

 _...oohh_

 _Fly... like an ea...gle... we'll fly..._

 _...oohh_

 _...oohh_

 _Fly... like an ea...gle... we'll fly..._

 _...oohh ...oohh_

* * *

 **I Believe I Can Fly by R. Kelly:**

 _I used to think that I could not go on_

 _And life was nothing but an awful song_

 _But now I know the meaning of true love_

 _I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_

 _If I can see it_

 _Then I can do it_

 _If I just believe it_

 _There's nothing to it_

 _I believe I can fly_

 _I believe I can touch the sky_

 _I think about it every night and day_

 _Spread my wings and fly away_

 _I believe I can soar_

 _I see me running through that open door_

 _I believe I can fly_

 _I believe I can fly_

 _I believe I can fly_

 _See I was on the verge of breaking down_

 _Sometimes silence can seem so loud_

 _There are miracles in life I must achieve_

 _But first I know it starts inside of me_

 _Oh-oh, if I can see it_

 _Then I can be it_

 _If I just believe it_

 _There's nothing to it_

 _I believe I can fly_

 _I believe I can touch the sky_

 _I think about it every night and day_

 _Spread my wings and fly away_

 _I believe I can soar_

 _I see me running through that open door_

 _I believe I can fly_

 _I believe I can fly_

 _Oh, I believe I can fly_

 _Hey, 'cause I believe in me_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _If I can see it_

 _Then I can do it (I can do it)_

 _If I just believe it_

 _There's nothing to it_

 _I believe I can fly_

 _I believe I can touch the sky_

 _I think about it every night and day_

 _Spread my wings and fly away_

 _I believe I can soar_

 _I see me running through that open door_

 _I believe I can fly (I can fly)_

 _I believe I can fly (I can fly)_

 _I believe I can fly (I can fly)_

 _Hey, if I just spread my wings (I can fly)_

 _I can fly (I can fly)_

 _I can fly (I can fly)_

 _I can fly (I can fly)_

 _If I just spread my wings (I can fly)_

 _I can fly (I can fly)_

 _(I can fly)_

 _Woo (I can fly)_

 _Hmmmmm (fly, fly, fly)_

* * *

 **Space Jam by Quad City DJ's:**

 _Everybody get up it's time to slam now_

 _We got a real jam goin' down_

 _Welcome to the Space Jam_

 _Here's your chance do your dance at the Space Jam_

 _Alright_

 _Come on and slam and welcome to the jam_

 _Come on and slam if you want to jam_

 _Party people in the house lets go_

 _It's your boy "Jayski" a'ight so_

 _Pass that thing and watch me flex_

 _Behind my back, you know what's next_

 _To the jam, all in your face_

 _Wassup, just feel the bass_

 _Drop it, rock it, down the room_

 _Shake it, quake it, space KABOOM_

 _Just work that body, work that body_

 _Make sure you don't hurt nobody_

 _Get wild and lose your mind_

 _Take this thing into over-time_

 _Hey DJ, TURN IT UP_

 _QCD, goin' burn it up_

 _C'mon y'all get on the floor_

 _So hey, let's go a'ight_

 _Everybody get up it's time to slam now_

 _We got a real jam goin' down_

 _Welcome to the Space Jam_

 _Here's your chance do your dance at the Space Jam_

 _Alright_

 _Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine_

 _We're gonna take it into overtime_

 _Welcome to the Space Jam_

 _Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam_

 _Alright_

 _C'mon it's time to get hyped say hoop there it is_

 _C'mon all the fellas say hoop there it is_

 _C'mon one time for the ladies say hoop there it is_

 _Now all the fellas say hoop there it is_

 _C'mon and run, baby run_

 _C'mon, c'mon, do it, run baby run_

 _Yeah, you want a hoop so shoot, baby shoot_

 _C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam_

 _C'mon and slam, if you want to jam_

 _C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam_

 _C'mon and slam, if you want to jam_

 _Slam, Bam, Thank you ma'am_

 _Get on the floor and jam_

 _It's the QCD on the microphone_

 _Girl you got me in the zone_

 _C'mon, c'mon and start the game_

 _Break it down, tell me your name_

 _We the team, I'm the coach_

 _Let's dance all night from coast to coast_

 _Just slide, from left to right_

 _Just slide, yourself the night_

 _QCD, drop the base_

 _3-point-1 all in your face_

 _Jam on it, let's have some fun_

 _Jam on it, One on One_

 _You run the hole and I run the "D"_

 _So c'mon baby just jam for me_

 _Everybody get up it's time to slam now_

 _We got a real jam goin' down_

 _Welcome to the Space Jam_

 _Here's your chance do your dance at the Space Jam_

 _Alright_

 _Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine_

 _We're gonna take it into overtime_

 _Welcome to the Space Jam_

 _Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam_

 _Alright_

 _Hey ladies_

 _"Yah"_

 _Y'all ready stop_

 _"NO!"_

 _Y'all want to know why_

 _"Why?"_

 _'Cause it's a Slam Jam_

 _Fellas_

 _"Yah"_

 _Y'all ready to stop_

 _"No!"_

 _Y'all want to know why?_

 _"Why?"_

 _It's time to slam now_

 _Everybody get up it's time to slam now_

 _We got a real jam goin' down_

 _Welcome to the Space Jam_

 _Here's your chance do your dance at the Space Jam_

 _Alright_

 _Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine_

 _We're gonna take it into overtime_

 _Welcome to the Space Jam_

 _Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam_

 _Alright_

 _C'mon, everybody say, nah nah nah nah nah_

 _C'mon, C'mon let me hear you say, hey ey ey o_

 _C'mon, C'mon everybody, nah nah nah nah nah_

 _Just take the time to say hey ey ey o_

 _Check it out, check it out, y'all ready for this? You know it_

 _Nah, y'all ain't ready, y'all ready for this? You know it_

 _C'mon check it out, y'all ready to jam? You know it_

 _Nah, I, I don't think so, y'all ready to jam? You know it_

 _C'mon_

* * *

 **For You I Will by Monica:**

 _When you're feeling lost in the night_

 _When you feel your world just ain't right_

 _Call on me, I will be waiting_

 _Count on me, I will be there_

 _Anytime the times get too tough_

 _Anytime your best ain't enough_

 _I'll be the one to make it better_

 _I'll be there to protect you_

 _See you through_

 _I'll be there and there is nothing_

 _I won't do_

 _[Chorus]_

 _I will cross the ocean for you_

 _I will go and bring you the moon_

 _I will be your hero your strength_

 _Anything you need_

 _I will be the sun in your sky_

 _I will light your way for all time_

 _Promise you_

 _For you I will_

 _[Verse 2]_

 _I will shield your heart from the rain_

 _I will let no harm come your way_

 _Oh these arms will be your shelter_

 _No these arms won't let you down_

 _If there is a mountain to move_

 _I will move that mountain for you_

 _I'm here for you, I'm here forever_

 _I will be your fortress, tall and strong_

 _I'll keep you safe_

 _I'll stand beside you, right or wrong_

 _[Chorus]_

 _I will cross the ocean for you_

 _I will go and bring you the moon (yeah, yeah)_

 _I will be your hero your strength_

 _Anything you need (I will be..)_

 _I will be the sun in your sky_

 _I will light your way for all time_

 _Promise you_

 _For you I will_

 _[Bridge]_

 _For you I will, lay my life on the line_

 _For you I will fight, oooooh_

 _For you I will die_

 _With every breath, with all my soul_

 _I'll give my world_

 _I'll give it all_

 _Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me)_

 _And I'll do anything_

 _[Chorus]_

 _I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean for you)_

 _I will go and bring you the moon_

 _I will be your hero your strength_

 _Anything you need_

 _I will be the sun in your sky_

 _I will light your way for all time_

 _Promise you (Promise you)_

 _For you I will, I will, I will, I will_

 _I will cross the ocean for you_

 _I will go and bring you the moon_

 _I will be your hero your strength_

 _Anything you need, (Anything you need)_

 _I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)_

 _I will let you wait for all times_

 _Promise you (I promise you)_

 _For you I will (Ooooh)_

 _I promise you_

 _For you I will_

* * *

 **Hit 'Em High (The Monstars' Anthem) by B-Real, Coolio, Method Man, LL Cool J and Busta Rhymes:**

 _[Intro: Coolio]_

 _Greeting, earthlings_

 _We have now taken over your radio_

 _[Chorus: Method Man]_

 _And you hit 'em low, hit 'em low, hit 'em low_

 _If I hit 'em high, hit 'em high, hit 'em high_

 _And you hit 'em low, hit 'em low, hit 'em low_

 _[Verse 1: B-Real]_

 _Going straight to the hole_

 _You ain't got no game_

 _I'm breaking ya out the frame_

 _Coming through like a train_

 _Looking to take over the whole world is my goal_

 _With my unstoppable crew taking all control_

 _You can't get none of this, we're running this_

 _Well taker, earth shaker, 3 point gunning this_

 _Get out the lane, I'm coming through_

 _And if you don't wanna move then I'm coming right through you_

 _[Verse 2: Coolio]_

 _It's like inch by inch and step by step_

 _I'm closing in on your position and destruction is my mission_

 _Though eight is not enough, your whole squad better duck_

 _It's like switch when I bust, now your whole crew is dust_

 _Coming through my area, I'mma have to bury ya_

 _The real scream team on your scream scene_

 _It's like showdown on the range_

 _Go tell me who wanna tangle with the ghetto_

 _Witch-doctor neighborhood superhero?_

 _[Pre-Chorus: B-Real Method Man]_

 _We want it all (all)_

 _Unstoppable, we run the floor (run the floor)_

 _You can't take none of this hardcore (hardcore)_

 _In the game, we take you to war (war)_

 _You ain't seen nothing like this before (before)_

 _[Chorus: Method Man]_

 _If I hit 'em high, hit 'em high, hit 'em high (high)_

 _And you hit 'em low, hit 'em low, hit 'em low (low)_

 _If I hit 'em high, hit 'em high, hit 'em high (high)_

 _And you hit 'em low, hit 'em low, hit 'em low (low)_

 _[Verse 3: Method Man]_

 _Insane like a runaway train, I'm in your lane_

 _Like it's only 3 seconds to score to win the game_

 _Came to bring the ultimate pain upon the brain_

 _Untamed—ah—, you won't like it when I change_

 _And you are type strange_

 _Megalomaniacal monster in the game_

 _And I got my eye on you_

 _Deadshot aim, as free throws keep coming down like rain_

 _You feeling me, I'm feeling you_

 _The Monstar again, I'm telling you_

 _Pass me the rock, now I'm headed to the basket_

 _Get up out my way is what you better do_

 _My tactics is unsportsmanlike conduct, you better ask it_

 _Don't get no better than this, you catch my drift? (drift?)_

 _You get stripped by ballhandlers ruled by Swackhammer (whoa)_

 _Danger, you're dealing with offical hoop-bangers_

 _With hang time like a coat hanger_

 _Jump, with thunderous 360-degree type dunks_

 _What up doc? The Monstar funk (funk)_

 _[Verse 4: LL Cool J]_

 _Uh, lightning strikes and the court lights get dim_

 _Supreme competition is about to begin_

 _Above the rim, finessing and moves is animated (uh)_

 _Once I get to balling, I can't be deflated (nah)_

 _I'm rugged raw, my Monstars is getting money (money, money)_

 _When clicks get to bugging, I'm snatching up their bunnies, uh_

 _Every step I take shakes the ground_

 _I'll make you break your ankles, son, shakes you down_

 _This is my planet, I'm 'bout business_

 _The best that ever done it, can I get a witness, uh? (no doubt, uh)_

 _Cumulus clouds bring darkness up above_

 _You in it for the money, or in it for the love, M.J.?_

 _23 ways to make a pay_

 _Lounging in the mothership back around my way, uh (uh)_

 _I'm 28 light years old_

 _If the refs get political, dribble like Bob Dole_

 _Am I getting lyrical? Daddy, I think so_

 _Monstar dropping flavor fluid so drink slow_

 _[Pre-Chorus: B-Real, Method Man Busta Rhymes]_

 _We want it all (all)_

 _Unstoppable, we run the floor (yeah, run the floor)_

 _You can't take none of this hardcore (ah, hardcore)_

 _In the game, we take you to war (turn the music, I'm clean, war)_

 _You ain't seen nothing like this before (ah, yah, before)_

 _[Chorus: Method Man Busta Rhymes]_

 _If I hit 'em high, hit 'em high, hit 'em high (we hit 'em high, high)_

 _And you hit 'em low, hit 'em low, hit 'em low (you hit 'em low, low)_

 _If I hit 'em high, hit 'em high, hit 'em high (we hit 'em high, high)_

 _And you hit 'em low, hit 'em low, hit 'em low (you hit 'em low, low)_

 _[Verse 5: Busta Rhymes]_

 _Yo, God bless, pick up your chest (uh, uh)_

 _Here's an example of how I can stress your full court press_

 _With finesse, I bench-press your stress whenever you test_

 _We're speed balling on the fast break_

 _Just like the pony express (ooh-uh)_

 _I'm gon' mingle in your face and take the lid off_

 _Just use your head and forfeit the game_

 _You and your team just need to back off (hah)_

 _Get off my block, give me the ball, I said it's my rock (hah)_

 _I'm starting a line-up by getting y'all to bring the livestock (hah)_

 _Throw all your money in the pot_

 _And make sure you bet all your money on my bank shot (hah)_

 _When we come right through, tell me what you really gon' do?_

 _We'll leave your team name in shame_

 _And take your talent from you_

 _While you abandon your ship, we take your championship_

 _With nothing left for you to see_

 _Except the instant replay clip (huh)_

 _Money spending, goal tending, stay-bending teams like crash cars_

 _Who do they be? They be the Monstars!_

 _[Pre-Chorus: B-Real, Method Man Busta Rhymes]_

 _We want it all (all)_

 _Unstoppable, we run the floor (run the floor)_

 _You can't take none of this hardcore_

 _(what is she talking about? hardcore)_

 _In the game, we take you to war (war)_

 _You ain't seen nothing like this before (before)_

 _[Chorus: Method Man]_

 _If I hit 'em high, hit 'em high, hit 'em high (high)_

 _And you hit 'em low, hit 'em low, hit 'em low (low)_

 _If I hit 'em high, hit 'em high, hit 'em high (high)_

 _And you hit 'em low, hit 'em low, hit 'em low (low)_

* * *

 **I Turn To You by All-4-One:**

 _[Verse 1]_

 _When I'm lost in the rain_

 _In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way_

 _And when I'm scared and losing ground_

 _When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around_

 _And when I'm down, you're there pushing me to the top_

 _You're always there giving me all you've got_

 _[Chorus]_

 _For a shield from the storm_

 _For a friend, for a love_

 _To keep me safe and warm_

 _I turn to you_

 _For the strength to be strong_

 _For the will to carry on_

 _For everything you do_

 _For everything that's true_

 _I turn to you_

 _[Verse 2]_

 _When I lose the will to win_

 _I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again_

 _I can do anything_

 _'Cause your love is so amazing, 'cause your love inspires me_

 _And when I need a friend, you're always on my side_

 _Giving me faith taking me through the night_

 _[Chorus]_

 _For a shield from the storm_

 _For a friend, for a love_

 _To keep me safe and warm_

 _I turn to you_

 _For the strength to be strong_

 _For the will to carry on_

 _For everything you do_

 _For everything that's true_

 _I turn to you_

 _[Bridge]_

 _For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain_

 _For truth that will never change, for someone to lean on_

 _For a heart I can rely on through anything_

 _For that one who I can run to_

 _[Chorus]_

 _For a shield from the storm_

 _For a friend, for a love_

 _To keep me safe and warm_

 _I turn to you_

 _For the strength to be strong_

 _For the will to carry on_

 _For everything you do_

 _For everything that's true_

 _I turn to you_

 _For a shield from the storm_

 _For a friend, for a love_

 _To keep me safe and warm_

 _I turn to you_

 _For the strength to be strong_

 _For the will to carry on_

 _For everything you do_

 _For everything that's true_

 _I turn to you_

 _For a shield from the storm_

 _For a friend, for a love_

 _To keep me safe and warm_

 _I turn to you_

 _For the strength to be strong_

 _For the will to carry on_

 _For everything you do_

 _For everything that's true_

 _I turn to you_

* * *

 **AN: Those are ending songs from Space Jam: Music from and Inspired by the Motion Picture. With Fly Like An Eagle, I Believe I Can Fly, Space Jam, For You I Will, Hit 'Em High (The Monstars' Anthem) and I Turn To You. There are other Space Jam Soundtrack songs in CD Album. I don't own any lyrics and soundtrack and these songs and lyrics belongs to Atlantic Records and Warner Sunset Records/WaterTower Music. Please be sure to read and review this chapter of the story.**

 **Question: Which soundtrack song is your favorite from Space Jam?**


End file.
